Hold Me Down
by jesbakescookies
Summary: When a gun deal doesn't go as planned, Happy meets a blonde singer looking for a bit of rough.. Happy x OC. BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND. No longer a one-shot. Drama, romance, angst, drug use/abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a challenge submission from tumblr. Inspiration by Hold Me Down by Halsey**

 **I don't own SOA. OC is mine.**

* * *

Happy leaned against the large bar top with Tig, both men scanning the room for the men they were expecting. It was supposed to be an easy meet and greet before any real exchanges occurred. The group was late causing tensions to rise among the men. Jax sat nearby, heavy rings drumming on the polished wood counter.

"Thought you said they knew the meet time." Jax drawled, his irritated eyes landing on Juice.

"I did and they do. They must be running late."

"They better show up soon. This place is about to get real loud, real soon." Tig jutted his chin towards the stage as a few roadies began setting up musical equipment.

"It's why we chose this spot." Juice replied, his eyes sliding over them nervously. "Lots of people to keep things from getting bloody but nobody's gonna hear shit."

Happy grunted at the statement, shrugging a shoulder while rolling a toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other before rasping, "Don't mind blood."

"I'm with you on that, Killah." Tig drawled, his unsettling blue eyes filled with excitement as he swiped a hungry tongue across his teeth.

"No blood. Just business." Jax spoke gruffly, his eyes amused and lips pulling into a crooked grin. "For now at least."

Happy smirked, chewing the toothpick as he watched a few musicians take the stage. "Just say the word, Prez."

Sliding his dark eyes over the crowd, Happy noticed most wore leather jackets and torn jeans. The crowd seemed to be a mix of rednecks and punks, a strange collection of faces pierced with hardware and biceps scratched with confederate flag tattoos.

"Only bonus if these fucks don't show up, there is plenty of needy pussy in here." Tig murmured, his hand stroking at his goatee in thought. "What about you Hap, you down for some tang?"

Happy snorted, rolling his eyes over to the man lazily. "Only if it's free."

"Yeah, Yeah. You frugal fuck." Tig muttered, before motioning to the stage. "I wonder what kind of hipster bullshit this is."

"Juice, these fucks aren't shown'." Jax grumbled, fifteen minutes later. "I want us to roll out."

"You want me to stick around, see if they show?" Tig asked, his eyes still scanning the room for a piece of tail.

"Nah. I want Hap to do it. Got a feeling he'll keep his dick in his pants long enough to make sure we don't miss the fuckers."

"Jax, come on. Help a horny brother out." Tig complained.

"No, Tig. You're with me, were goin' to Ma's. We got shit to discuss."

"You sure you don't need me with, Bro?" Happy joked, "last time you talked to Gemma you ended up with a black eye."

"I'll be fine." Jax replied, with a cocky grin. "Thanks for the concern, killah. But I can handle my mother."

"Right, and my dick shoots liquid gold instead of baby batter." Tig deadpanned, gripping Happy's shoulder before stage whispering, "Nail some tight pussy for me, Hap. Tell me all about it tomorrow."

Happy rolled his shoulder to dislodge Tig's hand and grunted, "Fuck off."

"Thanks brother." Jax drawled, slapping his hand on Happys broad back. "Just a hour of so. Then head home, get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long one."

"Got it, Prez."

* * *

Nova climbed onto the stage in the grimy bar, the location just another stop on a long stream of shitty gigs across California. Her band, Havoc, toured the majority of the sunny state for the better part of the year. If Nova never stepped inside another shady as fuck bar, it'd be too soon.

"Come on Nova, one more and we can head home." Her best friend and bass player spoke as Nova yawned widely.

"Yeah, Yeah. Remind me again why I agreed to being in a band with you?"

"Well, my stunning good looks and fuck-awesome bass skills I believe."

"Or you bribed me with alcohol and promises of seeing the sights. Here we are in some shithole in Oakland and the only sights I've seen is the inside of our crap tour van and the peeling wallpaper of one roach motel after a-fucking-nother."

"Come on, don't be like that."

"Whatever, look I'm gonna need some time off after this. I'm burnt out."

The crowd began whistling and cheering for music as the rest of the band took their spots.

"Alright, Alright. We'll take time off and recoup. We can start the next album in a couple weeks."

"No, Eddie. You don't get it, like more than a few weeks. Like more like a few months."

"Nova."

"No, don't Nova me. This is the last show for awhile, now let's just get it over with."

Moving to the microphone to end the conversation, Nova threw the crowd a forced grin and announced, "Thanks for coming out tonight, we're Havoc."  
The music started up instantly, Nova singing through their normal set with ease. She scanned the crowd while going through the motions, her hips swaying to the music as she sung. The crowd looked to be enjoying themselves, some of the people in the front singing along with her. There was a certain flattery to the sight, however, Nova couldn't help but want to walk away. She wasn't sure why her music career had become so unfulfilling, but every gig was like torture and every song felt forced.

She wanted out.

Letting her eyes trail lazily over the faces in the room, her eyes caught on a man leaning against the bar. The dark pits that were his eyes pinned her to her spot on the stage, the heat in them sending shivers up her spine. He wore a dark leather vest over a dark hoodie and worn jeans. His clothing fit in amongst the other leather clad listeners, but his stance had him sticking out. With his arms crossed and broad shoulders raised stiffly, she almost thought he was security but realized she was wrong when he sipped a beer moments later. She watched him periodically as she sung, her gaze hooked on his shape and dark unrelenting gaze.

They we're coming to the end of the set when a drunk listener tried to join the stage, knocking into Nova. Growling under her breath she brought her heel down on his foot, while jamming her elbow into his nose to feel a satisfying crunch.

"Fuck off." She grunted shoving him towards the edge and into the hands of the bouncers. The crowd cheered as the bloodied faced man was hauled away. Nova returned to her microphone and drawled, "Anyone else want a broken nose? No? Good. Here's our last song."

Eddie scowled at her irritated words and attitude but she brushed it off, sipping her beer before singing the first lines of the last song.

* * *

 _"My demons are begging me to open up my mouth I need them, mechanically make the words come out They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about"_

Happy watched as the blonde began singing the last song of their set. She swayed her hips and gripped the microphone with closed eyes while crooning. He felt a smirk pull at his lips as he noticed blood splatter on her tight shirt, the sight turning him on as he replayed her quick defensive moves when the guy rushed the stage. She'd broken his nose without much effort, her well placed hit something to envy. There weren't many women around the clubhouse that could put a drunk bastard in his place, most wouldn't even try. The sight had his dick twitching and his mouth watering.

" _Hold me down, hold me down Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown Knock me out, knock me out Saying that I want more, this is what I live for"_

He watched her tight body move with the music, her long legs painted in black and perky tits stretching the cotton of her T-shirt. Happy wanted to see where the ink lining her arms ended and if there was anymore under her clothing. Her blonde hair was hanging in loose waves, the fringe in the front hanging in her eyes as she met his gaze. He bit his toothpick with a growl when her wet pink tongue slid across her bottom lip between lyrics, the pouty curves looking as though they were made to wrap around his dick.

Happy wanted her and he'd have her if he could catch her before the night was over. He was sure of it when she climbed down from the stage at the end of their set and headed for the bar. She was stopped a few times by fans but soon she ended up just a few feet away from Happy's spot on the end. He listened to her order a Jack and coke, hold the coke and grinned. She took a healthy gulp when it arrived before her bright blue eyes slid over to his.

"You always stare so much?" She asked, her voice husky from the booze and long set of songs.

Happy flashed her a set of sharp teeth before rasping, "You always break dudes noses when they push up on you?"

"Only when they deserve it. You didn't answer my question." She murmured, sipping her drink again.

Happy moved closer, his head dipping to her ear. "Only when it's a sexy bitch I wanna fuck."

She scoffed, gulping the rest of her drink and motioning for another. "That line work ever?"

"Always." He rasped lowly, his eyes trailing over her pale skin and petite body. "You wanna get out of here? Let me show you."

The girl peered at him over the rim of the new glass she was drinking from, her lust unsurprising to Happy. He knew how to reel in woman like her, girls who wanted aggressive men. Blunt always worked to dampen their panties.

"Depends." She murmured, turning slightly to face him. "Your dick as big as your ego?"

"Bigger, little girl. Much bigger."

The blonde laughed quietly, her blue eyes playful as he continued to stare intently at her. "What's your name?" She asked, her pink lips pulled into a sexy smirk.

"Happy."

"Seems like a misnomer."

Rolling his broad shoulder, he ignored her statement. Most people thought it was an ironic name for a somber motorcycle club enforcer. "You gonna tell me yours?"

"Nova."

"Nova, huh?" He rasped in amusement, his teeth flashing a teasing grin before asking, "Your daddy a greaser?"

"Nope. Astrophysicist."

"Really?"

"Nah," she laughed, "just sounds better than I was named after the car my dad fucked my ma in."

Happy chuckled deeply, the sound rumbling out of his chest surprising to both of them.

"You got a nice laugh." She flirted, her lips quirked into a coy smile.

Grunting at her, Happy discarded the toothpick in an ashtray and leaned in closer. "And you got a nice rack. Now you gonna show it to me or what?"

* * *

Nova wasn't sure how she ended up on the back of Happy's bike heading towards god knows where but she wasn't going to question it. His broad back was warm against her front, his hard abs flexing under her arms circling his stomach. She couldn't help but slid a hand under his hoodie and shirt to feel him, the rippled skin shuddering as she raked her nails gently across it.

"Better stop girl, or else." He hollered over the loud engine propelling them at high speeds along the long stretch of empty roadway. They were traveling a dark interstate, the surrounding land just acres of grass speckled with trees.

"Or else what?" She purred against his warm neck, her teeth nipping his ear.

Rather than answer, Happy growled deeply as her hand slid further down to stroke the hard shape forming below his jeans. The bike was suddenly pulling off the interstate and down a dirt side road before he stopped below a large tree. The almost full moon filtered through the low hanging branches and allowed Nova to see they were in the middle of nowhere. She should've been scared to be alone with a strange man with no witnesses. His leather motorcycle kutte bared intimidating patches claiming him as an Unholy One and Sgt at Arms. Nova wasn't naive, Happy was dangerous but she was also too curious for her own good.

She wanted to see just how rough a man he was.

The bike was parked, the kickstand shoved down harshly as Happy tugged her from the ride.

"Gonna get it, little girl." He threatened, his hand sinking into her windblown hair as he backed her against the seat of his Harley.

"And you're gonna give it to me, tough guy?" She gasped as he tugged her head back and rocked between her legs.

"You're a mouthy bitch." He grunted, nipping her neck only to lap the sting away. "Should use it for something' else."

"Like singing?" Nova quipped, pulling the zipper of his hoodie open and sliding her hands under his T-shirt. His skin was hot and stretched over cords of muscle, the tension rippling under the surface making her aware of just how dangerous he was. Happy was solid muscle and held himself as though he knew how to use it. He could hurt her if he wanted, he could do just about anything he wanted. Nova wasn't even sure she'd stop him.

"Like sucking." Happy growled into her mouth as he ravished it, his hand gripping her jaw and throat. Nova moaned as his tongue dove and twisted around her own, sucking on the curling muscle. His hands clutched her hips and ass while he ground against her spread thighs. Nova bit his lip, sucking on it greedily making him bare his teeth.

Happy curled his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and rubbed the thin material of her panties.

"Soaked, little girl."

"Someone's turning me on." Her voice turned breathy as his fingertips swept through her lips.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Happy's rasp had goosebumps breaking out across her arms and breast, nothing had ever sounded so thigh quivering.

"Some hot biker. You wouldn't know him." Nova groaned as his fingers sunk inside her, the heavy rings on his hand cold against her skin.

"Mmm. There's something hot." He mumbled along her shoulder and against her collarbone as he pushed her shirt up and off with his free hand. "N'wet."

"Oh fuck." Her mouth dropped open when his thick rough thumb swept across her clit. "Yes."

Happy laughed gruffly, while shoving his large calloused palm under her bra to tug on her nipple. "Gonna cum for me already. Dirty little slut."

"Fuck yes."

"Good girl, let me hear you." Happy's gravel filled words felt hot and wet against her chest as he dipped to suck on the tip he'd been twisting. Nova threw her head back as her body turned into a tightly wound knot, her hands curled into the front of his kutte. Stars burst behind her eyelids as she moaned and writhed against his deep plunging fingers and the wet suction of his hot mouth. She came long and hard until her limbs trembled weakly.

"Happy." She gasped when he bit into the soft curve of her breast before rising to grin down at her. His smile was feral and his piercing black eyes predatory, as he slowly sucked his fingers clean.

"Jesus Christ." Nova panted, her eyes dilating at the sight of his pitch colored eyes eating her alive.

"Taste like cherrys." He rasped gruffly, tugging her face to his by the nape of her neck to share the flavor.

Nova stroked the throbbing shape under the worn denim, "You gonna put this to use, player?"

With little hesitation, Happy yanked her from her spot on the Harley and spun her around. He bent her over the thick leather seat and pulled her leggings down sharply.

"Fuck. Look at you." He rumbled, slapping her ass before grabbing it greedily. "Horny little bitch all grinding on my dick. Dripping all over my leather, girl."

"Yes." Nova hissed as he ground his denim covered dick against her bare ass. "What're you gonna do about it, tough guy?"

Happy's chest rumbled against her back as he growled into the curve of her neck, twisting her hair around his fist. "Gonna hold you down and fuck you 'til you scream, little slut."

"Fuck." She groaned as he yanked his belt open, the leather smacking her trembling thighs before she felt his scorching heat against her folds. Nova groaned as Happy rocked against her wet core, her walls tightening in anticipation.

"Do it, Happy." She panted, her blue eyes flicking over her tattooed shoulder at the man behind her. His eyes were chunks of coal, the dark voids only visible by the moonlight reflecting off the shiny chrome of the bike.

"Hold me down and fuck me."

"Gonna make you cum, baby. " He growled into her ear, his hot wet tongue tasting the skin lazily. "Like. _A lot_."

* * *

Happy clutched onto Nova's hips as he sunk inside her with a throaty snarl. He clenched his eyes shut, dropping his head backwards as he felt her walls shudder against his less than subtle girth.

"Yeah. Take it." He grunted, as she pushed back into his hips. "Fillin' you up good huh, baby girl?"

"Yes." She panted, her back arched as Happy pounded into her supple body. Nova's skin was smooth and pale, ink splashed along her spine and ribs before it curled around her hip. His fingers dug into the pliable flesh but also stroked the dark images embedded in her skin.

He couldn't believe he had her bent over his bike in the middle of fucking nowhere. It wasn't what he'd planned but it was definitely checking off another line on his bucket list. He'd always wanted to bend a bitch over his ride and the perky titted blonde, with her curvy ass and long legs seemed to fit perfectly. Especially with her spiky heels propped up on his foot rest.

"Oh god." She moaned as his hand sunk into her hair, pulling her head back sharply as he plunged into her quickly. "Happy! Fu-ck."

"Yeah. Happy's fuckin' you." He snarled, rocking into her heat with deep and thorough thrusts. His hand circled her throat, his fingers resting over her thrumming pulse. "Fuckin you good."

"Yes." Nova hissed, her eyes fluttering as he worked her over.

Happy drove into her a few more times before he pulled out and spun her around. Nova stepped out of her leggings and practically climbed his body as he hoisted her up. He shuffled with her wrapped around his torso, pressing her against the trunk of the tree. His hips kept pistoning into her, while his blunt fingernails dug into her ass and thighs. Happy wanted to mark her, to have her feel him the next day whenever she sat down. He wanted any other pussy ass bitches she fucked to know who her ass belonged too.

"I'm ownin' this ass." He snarled into her neck, his teeth raking up the side. "It's mine."

Her breath was shuddered and gasped into his ear, the sound tightening his balls and creating a feral growl to rumble his ribs.

Nova was crying out and writhing as his hips rutted into her weeping core, his dick filling her up and spreading her open. She was so soaked, their skin slid and slapped vulgarly together with every thrust.

"That's it." He rasped, his voice gravelly as she clawed at his shoulders, her walls clenching and fluttering around his dick. "Cum for me."

"Happy." Nova moaned, her swollen lips parted and eyes closed, as he cursed into her breasts. Her body was clutching onto every part of him, her pussy sucking him in and nails digging into the tan flesh of his neck and chest. The woman writhed against him as she came, her pussy slathering him with her arousal.

"God girl." He panted against her sweaty chest, his tongue licking a salty path up to her ear as he growled, "Gonna fill you now. Want that you little horny bitch?"

"Yes."

"Yeah you do, slut." Happy snarled, slamming his dick into her greedy core with no restraint. His knees almost buckled as the heat and tension building in his balls broke. His dick pulsed and throbbed as he shot his load as deep as possible inside her hot little hole. Nova moaned and sighed as he rocked lazily into her, their combined fluids soaked her ass and inner thighs.

Happy stumbled back and set her down, both of them collapsing onto the grass below the tree.

He panted heavily, his hand resting on his chest as he looked over at Nova. Blonde hair tousled and her bare tits puckered in the cool air.

She smirked at him with swollen lips and hooded eyes, the girl too good looking for a tattooed killer like him.

He watched her laying there, sprawled out thoroughly fucked. All raw and gorgeous.

It had to be the reason for the slip of the tongue.

"This mean we're namin' our kid Harley?" He asked with a lazy grin, the words falling from his lips before his brain caught up to them. Happy had no fucking idea where the thought came from, but blamed it on the lack of blood in his brain and the tequila they'd shared.

Nova released a breathy laugh, her eyes sparkling at the question and replied, "Suppose it could be worse, could've fucked in a Hummer."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE, Hold Me Down is back!**

 **So I kinda got sucked into a SOA rabbit hole and began a binge of every HappyxOC ever written. Now I've decided to write some more of my one-shot written for a tumblr challenge. I'm not sure on the length of this story or how in depth it will be, but I wanted to explore writing in another fandom for a while. So here is some more Happy and Nova.**

 **This fic will take place after the show ends so it will be AU.**

 **Rating: Mature for gore, SMUT, violence and cursing.**

 **I don't own SOA etc. I am just playing with them.**

* * *

Nova shoved the last article of clothing she could fit into her suitcase and glanced at the clock. She had a few hours before her plane took off but still needed to make the phone call she'd been dreading.

"Just get it over with." She muttered, grabbing the cellphone from the nightstand. She tapped the contacts tab and scrolled to her friend's name.

" 'ello, Nova. Tell me you're on your way." Eddie drawled, his voice muffled, as he seemed to be multitasking.

"I'm not coming."

"Wait.. what?"

"I can't do this anymore, Eddie." Nova replied, her fingers plucking at the hotel comforter. "I told you I needed time off."

"Yeah, that was four weeks ago. You said you would come back."

"I thought I could, but... I can't, Okay? I just... I can't."

"Nova." Eddie's voice dropped. "If this is about whatever random dude you've hooked up with-."

"There's no dude, Eddie. Look, I told you I was burnt out. I needed time to think about things. I've thought about it and I just... I don't want to be in the band anymore. It's not for me."

"Goddamnit Nov, you can't just... fucking quit on us. Do you have any idea how much money we're going to lose? We have a contract for another two albums, we can't just not produce them."

"So do it, find a new singer."

"There's no Havoc without you!" Eddie shouted in the phone, making Nova pull it from her ear. "Look whatever fucking self-serving bullshit quest you're on to find yourself can wait. Finish the albums with us, then we can-."

"No." Nova interrupted, her eyes trailing over to the clock. "I've got to go. I'm going to go visit my dad for a bit, Eddie. I'll contact you once I settle in there."

Nova hung up and grabbed her suitcase, her heavy boots striding from the hotel room she'd been secluded away in.

After their last show and her night with Happy, Nova had decided to figure out what her plan was. The biker was a fun distraction, but in the cold light of day, Nova needed to get her head on straight. After he'd dropped her off at her hotel, she'd hunkered down and began contemplating where she wanted to be. She'd placed some reservations, deciding a trip to visit her dad in Washington was in order.

Frank Daniels hadn't been the greatest father, but after getting sober ten years earlier, the two had reconciled. Her childhood wasn't ideal, but she'd always been a daddy's girl. He had spoiled her when he was around. Mostly though, he wasn't around. She was left to run rampant among the streets of Seattle.

It was there that she fell in love with both music and her ex-boyfriend, Travis. The aspiring musician/tattoo artist sucked Nova in and accelerated her downward spiral with heavy fists and prescription medications. Her dad happened upon her on the street, the newly sober man instantly seeing her need for help. Nova moved in with her father on the outskirts of Tacoma and got clean. They both helped each other stick with the program.

Frank reopened his tattoo shop, Marx, and allowed her to run the front desk, as well as create some of the flash along the walls. Her artistic talent obviously handed down to her from her father.

She enjoyed life there and ended up playing in Havoc on the weekends for fun. Nova lived with her father until the band took off and now, three years later, she was finally headed home. She could almost feel the knots untying.

* * *

Happy clutched the croweater's dry blonde hair, as she bobbed in his lap. His lip was curled up in irritation at the clumsy movements. He was trying to picture a different woman, a certain perky-titted blonde with soft plump lips. She'd sucked his dick dry under that fucking elm tree, like a greedy little whore. Nothing seemed to compare to her, especially the skank slumped across his spread thighs like a drunk virgin.

Tugging her head away from his dick, he hissed as her teeth scraped the underside. "Fuck off." He barked, pointing at the bedroom door. "Fuckin' useless."

He sneered at the gash as she stomped out, her lipstick smeared and eyes wet. "Learn how to suck dick!" He shouted after she slammed the door shut.

Grumbled under his breath, Happy flopped back on his bed and grabbed his wet dick. His eyes fell shut as he stroked with long smooth passes. Glimpses of his favorite Nova slideshow flickered behind his lids, he began a steady pump of his handle. He grit his teeth as he pictured her astride his hips, her fingernails dug into his chest, as she arched her chest up and out. Perky tits and erect nipples glowing in moonlight.

God, she was a wild bitch and he _wanted_ more. Something he wasn't used to, being left wanting.

Licking his lips, he pictured her spread eagle below him. His huge hands pinned her knees flat, as he rut deeply into her. They'd been animals that night, fucking in the dirt and against harsh surfaces. He'd left with quite a few war wounds from his tumble with the blonde.

Her pink slice bent over his bike was the deal sealer of his self pleasure, the memory of wet lips all swollen and pink from his previous fingering. His knees had almost buckled when he'd finally sunk into the snug opening.

"Motherfucker." He growled through clenched teeth, as his hand pumped faster and hips rose from the bed to meet it. Happy never needed to jack off, they had plenty of mouths and pussies to go around, but nothing was quenching his thirst. Only memories of Nova.

He came as soon as he remembered what she tasted and smelled like on his lips and fingers, the tart sweetness that gathered on that bare cleft.

"Fuuuuck." Happy groaned, shooting his load all over his tattooed stomach as his heels dug into the mattress. He panted heavily and slowly blinked his eyes open, not realizing how damn tight he'd had them shut. His vision took a moment to clear and when it did, he felt total disappointment that Nova wasn't riding his dick. He began wondering if the new tech guy could track her down by just a first name. Shaking his head, he grunted. "Don't do it dumbass. Just pussy."

* * *

Nova stepped out of the cab and onto the curb outside her father's shop. Marx was a barber shop before Frank bought it and converted it into tattoo shop. Located in a seedier neighborhood, most clientele were either familiar with the local legend or knew someone who was. Frank Daniels started tattooing in his teens and by his thirties, was sought out by ink enthusiasts. His portraits and black and gray work brought a lot of bikers his way, something he was comfortable with, having ridden his whole life.

His daughter, Nova, was conceived out of wedlock, which was quickly rectified by a shotgun wedding. Lorelei Peters was the town goody-two shoes, head cheerleader and prom queen, all round into one buxom blonde. She could have anyone she wanted, teaching staff included, but she chose Frank, the guy with scattered ink and a hotrod. Her mother wanted to murder her when she came home knocked up at seventeen.

Frank did the honorable thing, if only to keep his balls attached. Nova was born and six months later they were getting divorced. When her mom passed away in a car accident soon after, she was dropped off from one house to another, to another. There was little stability. Expect for the shop. The shop always felt like home.

Nova paused in front of the door and looked at the sign above it, the plaque welded from scrap metal. She remembered watching her dad make it in his workshop, the giant welding mask, he gave her to protect her eyes, weighed heavy of her little head.

"Well goddamn." A voice croaked from the doorway. Froggy was one of the regular artists in the shop, the tall gaunt man still rocking his blue Mohawk despite his senior citizen status.

"Hey Froggy." She greeted, giving him a fist bump. "How's things?"

"Good, Good. You know me." He rasped, his tribal inked chin tipping to the door. "Your pop's in there."

"Cool. Thanks, I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah. Go on kid. He's missed ya."

Nova took a breath before tugging the door open and stepping back into her old life. It was as though nothing had changed. The walls were still lined with flash, interspersed with photos of clients work. She smiled at the girl at the counter, her face unfamiliar.

"How're you today?" The girl greeted with a bright smile, her lip piercings clicking together.

"Hi." Nova replied feeling uneasy with how friendly she was. "I'm looking for Frank."

"Is that who I think it is?" Frank's gruff voice spoke from behind the curtain leading to the artist's rooms. Her father came out wearing black rubber gloves and his reading glasses perched on his nose, the man obviously working on a piece in his area. Pulling his gloves off, he grinned and opened his arms widely, "C'mere, angel."

She squealed as he picked her up to spin her around like she weighed nothing.

"My girl." He laughed deeply, his huge hands cupping her cheeks. "You look tired."

"Exhausted." Nova sighed, her lips pulled into a weary smile.

"You done touring?"

"Yeah. You good with me crashing at your place?"

"You never need to ask, angel." He scoffed, wrapping a large bicep around her shoulders before introducing her to the girl behind the counter.

"Lucy, this is my daughter Nova. Nova this is Lucy. She's been running the front since you left me to be rich and famous."

Rolling her eyes, she shook the girl's hand and then followed her dad to the back.

"So what's new, baby girl? You seem more than tired from the road." He asked, the man noticing all the signs of her burning the candle at both ends. She knew he was looking for the old tells of drug use. Nova shook her head at his silent question, "Just burnt out. I'm taking time off, maybe a long time."

"Oh yeah?" Her dad asked motioning her to the seat inside his room. "Hey Grif, you good with a visitor while I finish up?"

"Hell yeah, I'm always down with pretty women gawking me." The rough biker drawled, flashing her a surprisingly good panty-dropping grin.

Nova smirked at his flirting, sitting down on the chair as her dad replied. "Eyes and hands to yourself. That's my little girl, Nova, your hittin' on."

"Well goddamn." The guy lounging on the tattoo chair exclaimed, his bare chest was covered in her dad's artwork. The work in progress a giant devil themed chest piece, the black and gray blending into others. "You sure she's yours? She's too damn pretty to be related to your ugly ass, Frank."

Nova laughed, her eyes twinkling. "Ooh I like him, pop."

"See. She likes me. Come sit on my lap, dollface. Let me show you what else you'll like."

"Hey." Frank barked, his face turning stony. "Enough, Griffon. Don't make me stab my rig in your eye socket."

"Alright, Alright. Easy, papa bear." Griffon drawled, his hands up. "I was just playin'. But seriously, she's gorgeous. Don't blame a guy for tryin'."

"Yeah, well you're done _trying_."

"Dad, calm down. I'm a big girl, if someone's bothering me I know what to do."

"Oh yeah?" Frank asked, his lips quirking up in amusement. "What's that?"

"Break their nose and bust their balls." She replied with a grin, "a smart guy taught me that."

"Smartest guy you know I bet." Frank rasped with a smile, his hands in gloves and moving back to work.

"Damn straight." She agreed, slumping back into the chair.

"So talk, baby girl." Frank encouraged, his blue eyes flicking to her similar ones. "What's going on with you?"

Nova rolled her eyes and picked at her nails nervously. She knew her dad wouldn't judge her, but she still felt like a failure. She wasn't a quitter when it came to goals and she felt as though she were giving up.

"Nova." Frank prompted, his machine stopping as he focused back on her. "Are you okay? Do I gotta kill someone?"

"Dad." Nova whined, "Why do you always ask that?"

"Because I'll kill anyone who makes my little girl look like you look right now, so start talking."

Nova watched him wait for her to speak and gave in as his client seemed put out by her delaying.

"There's no one to kill, Dad." She began, with a sigh. "I just... I'm over it. I'm over the scene, the people. I'm tired of being shoved in a goddamn tour van with a bunch of gross boys. I'm tired of hotels with sticky carpet and shitty water pressure. I fucking hate fast food and flat beer in shithole bars. My body hurts, my throat feels like I've swallowed broken glass most of the time and the only thing that seems to numb it is booze, which only makes it harder to stay off other shit." Nova took a breath as she tried to find her point, "I love singing. I love making music. But I fucking hate doing it for a living. I don't want to do it anymore, dad."

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, baby. What were you expecting?"

"I don't know... I thought maybe you'd... gloat."

"Gloat?" He huffed, shaking his head as though ashamed of her. "Am I that big of a dick?"

"No it's just... you told me it wasn't right for me."

"Yeah, but you're just like your old man, you like making your own mistakes. You like learning it firsthand and not to just believing the word of another person." He spoke while working, but glanced up when he finished up by saying, "I'm proud of you no matter what, baby girl."

Nova pursed her lips to keep from becoming too weepy. "Thanks, dad." She croaked.

"Don't do it." Griffon threatened, pointing his finger at her. "If _you_ cry, then _I'll_ cry and god for-fucking-bid Frank cries because he has the world's ugliest cry face. I've seen that shit."

"Man, shut your fucking trap." Frank growled, buzzing the man a little deeper to get the point across.

"Ow, fuck man."

"Yeah, now shut it."

Nova chuckled at the two bickering, wiping her eyes subtlety. "So, yeah. I'll be crashing at yours for awhile if that's alright."

"Sounds awesome, sweetheart. It'll be good to have you around. Missed the hell outta you."

"Me too, dad."

* * *

Jax was dead and the club was almost unrecognizable except for a few familiar faces. Chibs was now President and Tigger, VP. Happy still held the Sgt at Arms position, his job still protecting the President's back and taking care of club problems. The list of the dead was a mile long, but they'd begun to take on a few patches from other states, as well as prospects. The mother charter was growing.

However, the largest change was that SAMCRO was out of both the drug and gun business, the club running mostly legal for the first time in over thirty years. Porn and escorts were their main source of income, but their tiny ice cream parlor, Scoops, also paid the bills. Teller-Morrow Auto Repair was sold and the old clubhouse long gone after the fire, but the remaining Sons were still a club.

They were still brothers.

The adjustments were jarring, Happy being a man of action didn't like the slower pace of legal living. He still used his special skills, porn and escorts brought just as much trouble as guns and drugs did. A few new happy faces appeared along his abs over the last few months alone. It didn't feel like enough though, there wasn't the same adrenaline pumping, life in the balance, excitement that Happy was realizing he was addicted to.

Happy would always be a clubman though and the club came first. He had responsibilities in Charming and he couldn't let his itchy heels make decisions for him. Often, he found himself reminiscing about being a nomad, the open roads and freedom to ride away from all the heavy shit they'd been through. He ached to forget, to leave it all behind in his rearview. Sometimes, though he never admit it, he envied Jax.

Everyone knew he was struggling, his temper short and patience thin. The prospects feared him more than ever before, their lives were at stake on his bad days. Tigger was now the levelheaded of the pair of wild cards, which spoke volumes of Happy's state of mind. Chibs wasn't doing much better, the man a functioning alcoholic was pumping more Jameson through his veins than Scottish blood. The group was still reeling from the losses they'd incurred and most days they were just treading water.

After a round of fighting their latest prospect, Happy headed inside their new clubhouse bare-chested and splattered with blood.

A croweater sided up to him, her smile forced as she pretended to be unaffected by his sweat and blood. "Hey baby. Let me take care of you."

"Fuck off." He grunted, shoving her aside before heading towards Quinn and Chibs.

"Jesus, brother. Ya look like shite." Chibs slurred, "That fight three o' the nigh'?"

"Four." He rasped, his voice as rough and his busted knuckles. "Gimme that bottle, bitch."

The youngest prospect handed over a bottle of Jack and avoided the black eyed stare of the club's resident psycho. Sneering his teeth at the kid, Happy gulped a heavy mouthful of the whiskey straight from the bottle.

Quinn huffed out a breath, adjusting his beanie over his forehead. "Gonna rot your gut, brotha."

"Yeah." He grunted.

"Ya need some time off Hap. We're slow enough if ye want t'visit your ma."

Happy thought on it for a moment before grunting, "You'll keep Tig with you?"

"Yes, Da." Chibs chuckled, his eyes blurry with booze. "I'll even brush my teeth twice a day."

"Fuck off." Happy grunted, his dark gaze sliding to Tig who was playing darts. "Might head up to Tacoma for a bit. Need some work done."

"Alright, brotha." Chibs drawled with a lazy nod. "Tank will go with ya."

"Nah." Happy grunted, glancing at the heavyset guy who'd patched in from a Nevada charter. "Don't need backup on this run."

"I say ya do. It's why we got brothas." Chibs replied, his eyebrow raised at Happy. "Ya gonna refuse your President, Hap?"

"Fuck you, brother." Happy growled, punching him on the shoulder. "Pull that shit on me."

"Bes' do as I say, killah." Chibs chuckled, sipping from his near empty glass. "I'm the bossman now."

"Fine. Fuck." Happy grunted, shoving himself off the barstool and towards the dorm rooms. He flashed Chibs the middle finger, before growling at their newest member. "We ride at sunrise be ready or I'm leavin' your fat ass."

Tank nodded, flashing him a grin while groping a chubby brunette, "I'll be ready."

Glaring at him, Happy headed to his room after grabbing the bottle of Jack from the bartop. He'd been drinking heavily ever since Jax did what he did. Ever since that field in the middle of nowhere and that blonde gash.

A long ride up the coast was just what he needed to clear his head, to forget about painful goodbyes and foolish wet dreams.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! So glad everyone's into my first attempt at an SOA fic. Kinda digging the change. I also love me some Happy and Nova.**

 **I don't own Sons of Anarchy, I wish.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Nova sat in her father's office going over the books for him. For the last few months she'd been living at home and working at the shop, settling into a comfortable rhythm. It was the stability that she'd needed after a couple years of unrest on the road. It curbed her drinking and allowed her the time to draw and write like old times. She'd even begun working on some solo songs, if only to work through her emotions using the cathartic method of music.

She clacked away on the keyboard, sending out a few emails to suppliers and the coordinators of an upcoming tattoo convention that weekend. Her dad peeked his head inside the office and rasped, "Hey angel. How's it going?"

"Good. Things are all set for ink con and your new gear will get here tomorrow."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Look uh... I have a few guys coming in for work and I'd prefer you call it an early night and head out."

"What, why? Everything okay?"

"What? Oh yeah." He smiled, brushing her hair back affectionately. "I'm fine. They're just rough MC guys. The kind I don't want you around."

Rolling her eyes, Nova started shutting the computer down knowing he wouldn't change his mind. "Dad. Come on, I've grown up in the shop. I know all about bikers."

"No, baby girl. Not like this, alright." He replied, tipping his chin to the door. "I'm not asking. I want you to head out."

"Okay, Okay. I get it." She muttered, scooping up her bag and keys with a frown. "Will you at least text me to let me know you're okay, not dead or something?"

Frank laughed, pulling her into his chest to kiss her forehead. "Yeah, Nov. I'll let you know when I'm on my way home. "

"K. Love you, dad."

Frank tapped her chin with his knuckles and murmured, "You too, angel. Now go."

Nova exited the shop and climbed into the pickup truck her dad gave her when she'd returned home. She pulled out of the tiny lot and headed home on the long highway, her windows down to let the cool air in.

The radio was blasting classic rock as she sung along, her hair whipping around in the breeze. The sensation had her thoughts wandering to Happy like usual, memories of the man's dark eyes and strong hands clutching onto her. She'd enjoyed her time with Happy, propelling through the dark night all wrapped around him. He was overwhelming and all consuming. Nova enjoyed every second of his exploration of her below the stars that evening.

Blinking away the memory, as a loud rumble came from the engine block right before the truck lurched forward. Nova grit her teeth as she veered off the highway and onto the large dirt clearing along the edge of the woods.

"Damn it." She muttered, pulling out her phone to see if she had reception. Her father's home was secluded in the woods, the man living away from the city and it's noise. The downside was its lack of cell towers. Thankfully she hadn't gone too far from the city lights.

Typing out a text to her father explaining her stranded location, she waited for him to reply.

 _"On my way angel. Stay inside and lock your doors. There's a knife in the glove box."_

 _"Okay worry wart. See you soon."_

 _"Just do as your told."_

 _"Sir, yes sir."_

Rolling her eyes, Nova climbed into the truck cab and locked the doors. She opened the glove box and removed the small hunting knife her father was talking about and settled into waiting for him to arrive. She'd begun to doze off from having a long weary day behind her computer, when she heard the motorcycles pulling over. Her brow wrinkled in surprise, Nova not realizing how long she must have dozed. Climbing out of the cab, she left the blade on the seat and headed towards the idling bikes. She raised her hand to block the headlight until it shut off.

"Jeez dad, trying to blind me." She grumbled, rubbing her eyes before she opened them, slowly adjusting to the darkness again. It was then she realized her father wasn't seated in front of her on his custom bike.

"Hey there." One of the men rasped, his heated eyes trailing over her slowly. "You lost, chica."

Nova swallowed thickly as she looked at the two bikers seated next to the man wearing a leather vest with a vice president patch. Both men had dark hair slicked back, bandanas folded neat across their foreheads and thick mustaches. They were obviously motorcycle club members, their patches placing them in the Los Diablos Washington charter.

Nova took a step back as the ringleader stepped off his bike, his impressive height and width making her tense. She'd just got done telling her father that she wasn't scared of bikers, but the man in front of her was frightening. His heavy brows rose as she backed up, his lip pulling up into a amused grin.

"Cat got your tongue, chica?" He rumbled, his head dipping towards her. His cologne tickled her nose, the spicy scent as oppressive as his size. "Open up and let papi see."

Nova stepped back into the tailgate and felt a shiver run up her spine as he crowded her into the cold surface. His heavy hand gripped her hip, as his other rest on the truck, blocking her escape.

"Just car trouble." She croaked, turning her face away when his mouth drew closer to hers. "I've got people coming so you should go."

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled deeply, his finger trailing over her thin collarbones. "You giving me orders, chica."

"Yes. Leave." She growled, smacking his hand away from her chest.

His fingers curled into the flesh on her hip, the pain making her wince. "No fucking bitch tells me what to do."

Nova tried to pull away as he sunk his hand into her hair, tightening it into a fist as he pulled her against his chest.

"Leave me alone." She growled, stomping on his feet in a desperate attempt to get free. The man only chuckled deeply, slamming her into the fender of the truck as if she weighed nothing. Nova groaned in pain as he clutched her neck and ground his hips into her stomach, his hard on grinding against her hipbone.

"Feel that, chica? You will soon."

The other men climbed from their bikes as the sound of more motorcycles came rumbling down the road.

"Company, ese." The one spoke, pulling a gun from his waistband.

"Fuck, it's the Sons." The other grunted. "Your call Tico, but you know what Romeo will say."

"Fuck." The man holding her grumbled, before he shoved her to the ground roughly. "Your lucky day bitch."

Kicking her a few times in the ribs, the man jumped on his bike and peeled out. Nova groaned in pain as she slumped against the tire of the truck, relieved that they'd finally left. Four bikes raced passed her, as the fifth slowed down nearby. Nova watched as her father nearly leapt from the seat before putting the kickstand down.

"Nova!" He shouted, jogging to her side and crouching down to cup her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She muttered, groaning as her ribs flared in pain from the rough treatment and kicks. "Bruises I think."

"Jesus Christ." He grunted, helping her to her feet. He settled her against the side as he looked at the open door. "Why did you get out?"

"I thought it was you."

"I fucking told you to stay in the truck with the knife." Frank growled in frustration, pointing at the blade. "There it is, not in your hand."

"Sorry." She grunted, probing the bruising on her ribs. "I thought it was you."

Three of the other bikes pulled up behind the truck as Frank got her seated in the cab. He was looking over her bruised neck when a gruff voice spoke.

"Followed them back to their place. Killah's got eyes on 'em."

Nova glanced over and watched the man with long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail lit a cigarette. She could tell they were the men her father wanted her to avoid at his shop, maybe even the type of men she'd just run into.

"You okay, dollface." He asked, after looking over her bruised neck. "Those wetbacks touch you?"

"Just some bruises." She replied her eyes returning to her dad's. "I'm fine Dad."

"Next time fuckin' listen to me, angel. I don't talk just to hear myself speak."

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it, okay. Can we get the fuck out of here already?"

Nodding, he grabbed her bag from the truck and shoved it at her. "Put this in my saddlebag and wait by my bike, while I lock this up. I'll call a tow truck in the morning."

Nova stood near the bike as Frank spoke to the other men quietly. He shook their hands and gave them a manly hug, complete with heavy backslapping.

He joined her moments later, the other men taking off in the opposite direction as theirs. She raised an eyebrow at it but her father only shook his head. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Happy lay flat on the roof of the building across from the group of dumb fucks unlucky enough to cross the Son's path. He didn't really care that the men had harmed his favorite tattoo artist's daughter, he was just thankful for something bloody to do. He'd missed the violence that came with his position, the release he got from hurting others and making them pay. He wanted to add a couple more faces to his stomach by sunrise if possible.

His prepay buzzed in his pocket and he read the text.

"Be there in fifteen to pass on a message."

Happy smirked knowing it meant they were going to let the other group know whom they fucked with. The night was just getting better and better for him. There wasn't much he liked more than to beat down a bunch of assholes with his brothers at his side, well, maybe pussy.

He'd heard their bikes park a few blocks away and was joined shortly after.

"How's it goin'?" Lee asked from his right side.

"Just a six man crew. Got a few bitches in there too. Couple pits."

"Fuck I hate dogs." Tank grumbled.

"Stop being a little bitch." Happy snapped, his inky eyes drilling into the newly patched over member.

"I'm just sayin'. Pit bulls are a serious problem for me."

"So shoot them, then we pass on a friendly reminder of who runs this fucking town." Lee grunted, pulling his gun out and checking it's magazine for ammo. "Frank said he'd owe us for helpin' with this one."

"His kid good?" Happy grunted.

"Hot is more like it." Donut muttered, his lips curling up. "Legs for fucking miles."

"She was pretty sexy." Tank added, raking a hand through his greasy blonde hair. "You think she digs bikers?"

"In your fuckin' dream, brother." Donut chuckled, "a girl like that needs a real fucking man, not some fat fuck."

"Like you?" Lee grunted, his lips pulling into a grin. "Think that little slice would fuck a dirty biker like you, Donut? Bet you haven't washed up in days."

"Fuck you." Donut grumbled, shrugging his shoulders awkwardly. "Showered yesterday."

Happy rolled his eyes at the conversation and rasped, "You done'? Kinda like to fuck these pussies up already and get the ink I planned on."

"Man, killah. You don't even give a fuck why, do you? You just wanna get a little bloody."

Happy grinned menacingly at the others, his voice like coarse gravel, "I don't _mind_ blood."

"Fuck, man. You're a scary motherfucker." Tank muttered, his gaze returning to the building across the street. "Kinda feel bad for these fucks."

"They don't call him the Tacoma Killer for nothing, dumbass." Donut retorted.

* * *

Happy wiped his hands clean on a red shop rag, his dark gaze sliding over the bloodied men unconscious on the ground. The group hadn't put up too much of a fight, only Donut received a serious wound. The man was currently pressing a T-shirt to the small stab wound he'd collected from one of the bitches hanging around the crew.

"Fucking gash came out of nowhere."

"Right, Donut. Just keep explaining how a little tweaker bitch got the drop on you."

"Fuck you, man. She was like some crackhead ninja."

Happy chuckled deeply, his black eyes now shining with humor rather than bloodlust. "You need us to kiss your boo-boos?"

"Fuck off." The man grunted, limping towards the door. "Let's get the fuck out of here already. Frankie said to roll by his house instead. He's got gear there."

"Alright." Lee replied, tipping his chin towards Happy. "Thanks for helping settle this issue, brother."

"My pleasure."

"Yeah we noticed." Tank mumbled, the man still a shade of green having watched Happy remove most of the fingers from one of the men for touching Frank's daughter without permission.

"You gonna puke, princess?" Lee asked, a sharp-toothed grin breaking across his face.

"Just seemed excessive."

"Pussy needed to learn how to keep his hands to himself." Happy grunted, a smile twitching on his lips at the memory of the guy's surprised face. No one expected Happy to take a machete to the guy's digits. He even surprised himself with that one. Maybe he got a little carried away, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. Besides, the guy was an asshole.

"Guess he knows now." Donut chuckled as they reached their motorcycles. "Sorry fucker won't even be able to ride with no fucking fingers."

"Yeah, should've thought of that before he tried to rape some girl minding her own goddamn business." Lee replied, pulling his helmet on. "Frank's a friend of the club, his kid gets the same protection he would."

"You keep saying kid but all I saw was a hot little piece pussy." Tank muttered, climbing on his bike.

"Say that in front of Frank and you'll meet the guy I used to ride with. He'll make killer's performance look like child's play."

* * *

Nova washed up when they arrived home, her body aching from the attack she'd taken. Bruises were blooming across her ribs and hips, the man's fingerprints spread out along her body. She grimaced as she pressed against the tread mark stretching her ribs.

"Angel. You okay?" Her dad's concerned voice came through the bathroom door.

"Yeah." She muttered, pulling the T-shirt down and opening the door. "Just bruises."

"Let me see."

"Dad." Nova sighed, knowing he would be more than upset by the sight of her injuries.

"Let me see." Frank repeated, his tone holding no leniency.

Nova sighed but lifted her shirt to show the rib injury. It also exposed the fingerprints that were dug into her waist and hipbones, the man's grip having been far too tight.

"Son of a bitch." Frank snarled, his huge hand gently touching her side. "I should've gone after those fuckers."

"Dad, I'm fine."

"No, you're hurt and if I see those fucks again, I'm gutting them like the pigs they are." Her father's eyes turned icy, the color almost gone as he glared at her. Nova had only ever seen him that angry when he'd found her strung out and abused on the streets of Seattle.

"Okay, but can we just not talk about gutting people. I've had enough violence for the night." She asked quietly, her body suddenly exhausted.

Franked sighed deeply, pulling her into his chest and cupping the back of her head. "Sorry, angel. Look the guys are coming by, I'm going to work on them in my studio. Steer clear for me okay?"

"Dad."

"Nova."

Sighing, she motioned for him to leave. "Fine but can you get me some bread and water for my solitary confinement? I'm fucking starving."

Frank glared at her but chuckled while walking away. "I'll see what I can do. Go to bed, inmate."

Nova rolled her eyes and closed her bedroom door with a quiet click. She didn't understand her father's protective streak all of a sudden. Growing up in the tattoo community meant she'd been exposed to all walks of life, especially bikers. Nova knew there were different types of MC clubs, some legal and others… not so legal. Hell, she was pretty sure she'd gotten pretty damn intimate with such a man not too long ago. Nova felt her cheeks heat at the mere thought of Happy. The man had definitely been someone working outside of the law, the air around him buzzed with imminent danger. She couldn't image what her dad would say if he knew she'd ridden off with a complete stranger, only to end up fucked ragged under the moonlight. Not to mention it was the best night she'd had in years.

"Here you go." He dad spoke before stepping inside the bedroom. Nova took the tray of food and drinks, before receiving a quick kiss on the temple.

"Be a good girl."

"Yeah dad."

* * *

The trio of men pulled up to the large home nestled at the base of the mountain, its backyard a national forest. Happy looked around, the silence that followed their bikes cutting off settling his rigid shoulders. He always enjoyed the quiet of the smaller towns and the openness of the wilderness.

"This place is awesome." Tank spoke, while removing his helmet. "Guess being a tattoo artist pays big."

"Only if you're good." Lee replied, climbing from his ride. "Frank's the best."

The four of them took the steps up to the porch but before they could knock, Frank opened the door.

"Better be telling me good fucking news." He rasped, his hard eyes looking them over. He frowned at Donut's bloodied leg and opened the door wider. "I got first aid shit inside, come on in brother."

"We took care of it." Lee offered as they entered the large home. "Happy here made sure the guy who touched her won't be touching much of anything else."

"Good. You worried about blow back?"

"Nah. They were a little shit operation of douchebags. Left them alive to spread the word to steer clear and out the Son's way."

Frank nodded, while pulling out a large first aid kit from under the sink. Happy watched as he gave it to Donut to take care of his leg.

"Your kid okay?" Lee asked, sipping a beer that Frank handed out.

"Fucker left bruises all over her. Should've gone with you."

"Won't be touching shit without his fingers." Happy drawled, flashing him a tiny grin before gulping his beer. "He's gonna have to learn how to write lefty."

A cruel smile curled Frank's lips letting Happy know the man wasn't just a guy who knew about club violence, but one who reveled in it.

"Good." Frank rasped, tipping his head to the back of the house. "Follow me, my studio is back there. We'll get started."

* * *

His ribs throbbed with the pleasantly familiar sting of new ink. Frank touched up a few older pieces before adding another serpent to his body. The vibrant green and orange tree snake wrapped along the edges of one of his many reapers. The other men were getting smaller work done, all three hanging out as Frank sketched out the stencils.

Happy wandered the room looking over artwork hanging along the slate gray walls. There were pictures of Frank with different famous people sporting his ink, his trademark giant smile in every one.

Happy was sipping his beer as he moved to the next picture frame. A silver record was behind the glass and tucked in the corner was a photograph. As his eyes trailed over the picture he choked his beer, coughing into his fist as his dark eyes drilled into the image in front of him. There were four members in the band, three men and a female singer. The blonde hair and bright blue eyes seemed to jump right out of frame and punch Happy in the nutsack. He'd never thought he'd ever see her again and there she was on his tattoo artist's studio wall.

"My kid's band." Frank coarse rasp surprised Happy out of his dumfounded stare.

"Huh?" He grunted, shifting away from the image of the woman who'd been plaguing his thoughts and wet dreams.

"Her band, Havoc." Frank tapped the picture, his finger pointing at the girl. "Nova's my daughter. She just got back from touring."

Happy grunted in response, gulping down the rest of his beer while eyeballing her smirking face. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. The liquor and darkened field hadn't fooled him into thinking more of her than there was. Nova could do far better than his old tattooed ass, but goddamn did he want to suddenly search the house for her. She was somewhere nearby, her soft skin and supple curves waiting for his mouth and tongue. Happy subtly adjust himself to keep his hard on under wraps. Frank did not need to see him sporting wood while looking at a picture of his kid.

"She's on a hiatus right now." Frank kept talking, sipping from a bottle of water. "Been working at the shop again."

"That's cool." Tank spoke up, the man joining them to look at the framed album. "They any good?"

"Hell yeah." The proud father exclaimed, "My girl's got a voice of a goddamn angel. That's why I call her that."

Happy recalled the evening he saw her perform and knew she had a nice voice. Granted, he'd been more focused on her perky tits and mile long legs, but she hadn't annoyed him.

"I'll get you a copy of her cd." Frank spoke after Tank expressing feigned interest in the girl's music. Happy stood off to the side and growled at the man's attempts to get into Nova's pants. If anyone were sliding their calloused fingers inside that tight slice, it would be Happy. Now that he knew where she was, he suddenly had something to look forward to. Something to chase.

Only problem was his long time friend and tattoo artist. Her father most likely wouldn't approve of the dirty fucking things Happy wanted to do to Nova.

Worse yet, if Frank knew he'd already bent his daughter over the worn leather of his bike and left fingerprints dug deep into her fleshy hips, he'd string Happy up by his ballsack.

It wouldn't stop Happy though. No it just meant he'd have to be careful. The thought of sneaky his way under the radar into Nova's pants got his chest pumping in that all to familiar way. He was going to do something he really shouldn't do and he was going to really fucking enjoy it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nova stood in front of her bedroom door chewing her lip in contemplation. She could almost hear her father telling her to keep her ass in the bedroom while he was with his clients. Clients aka bikers from the local motorcycle syndicate aka "bad guys".

However there was a pint of caramel gelato calling her name and she was halfway certain that she could sneak downstairs without anyone being the wiser. She felt like a teenager again as she slunk down the stairs avoiding the noisy steps and creaky handrail, her goal of dessert much different than that her rebel youth. Sex, drugs and rock n' roll.

As she reached the bottom step she heard voices rumble from her dad's studio, the deep rasp of her father followed by the chuckling of a few men. Nova smirked at the sound. Her father loved tattooing for more than the art, it was social event for him. He loved entertaining.

Peeking down the hallway she noticed Frank's studio door was closed, giving her the courage to cross the living room, to the kitchen.

Nova padded up to the fridge and began rooting around in the freezer for her gelato. Grumbling as she found it mostly devoured already, she closed the door with a huff.

"Is nothing sacred around here?" She muttered, grabbing a spoon from the utensil drawer. Just as she was about to head back upstairs, two voices rumbled from the hallway. Nova froze in place for a solid second, before spinning around and ducking into the pantry closet. She pulled the door closed with a quiet click and held her breath. Her heart began to thud so loudly, she swore they would hear it through the door.

The voices entered the kitchen, one of them lower than the other.

"Looks pretty badass, brother."

"I know."

"How many of yours are Frank's?"

"A lot."

"How many you got?"

"A lot."

Nova cupped her hand over her mouth to control the laughter bubbling up in her as the second man seemed to refuse to encourage the other's inquiries. The fridge door opened, the rattle of beer bottles being handled muffled their conversation.

"Better questions probably what isn't tattooed." The second guy chuckled. "I hope you say your dick because if you got a dick tat I will lose my shit. Like does the tattoo artist like, jack you off to get it hard for the ink? Do they stretch it out? It baffles me."

Nova was hanging on the edge of her seat wondering if this mysterious tattoo enthusiast did indeed have a dick tattoo. She'd seen one before in person. Once was enough definitely enough.

"Get on your knees and I'll show you, bitch." The voice growled, the vibration of it causing a shiver to run up her spine. Something familiar tickled the back of her brain, the memory of a similar feeling, from similar stimuli.

"Easy, killer. Just fucking around."

"Fuck off instead." He sneered with gravel in his throat.

Nova bit her lip at the anger in the man's voice, her hand slowly turning numb as she clenched the gelato.

"Alright. Alright. Let's go back, before Frank gets his shit all twisted over his kid."

"Leave his kid alone."

"I know that's-."

"Shut up." The rough voice snarled, "you don't think about her, you don't ask about her. Stop aimin' for pussy that ain't yours. Got me?"

"Jesus, man. I was sayin' the same shit. Get off my dick."

"Just do as your told. I'm gonna get a smoke, go back before I get pissed off."

"Man, Chibs owes me big time for this fucking gig." The other voice muttered before it faded.

Nova stood in the tiny room, her lip chewed raw as she waited for the gruff man to exit the kitchen as well. Time seemed to pass by slowly, the longer it stretched, the more anxious Nova became. She stepped closer to the door and pressed her ear against the wood to listen for the biker. Nova began to wonder if maybe she just missed him walking away with the other man. Her sweaty hand wrapped the doorknob and she began to turn it, when it suddenly stopped. It only took her a moment before she panicked, thinking she was somehow locked inside the closet.

"Shit." She muttered, twisting the knob in a desperate attempt to get out. She released a growl of frustration, while yanking at the handle when it suddenly pulled open. Falling forward, Nova face-planted into a broad chest of leather. Her eyes widened as she stared at the patches in front of her and the ring covered hands gripping her biceps. Slowly her gaze raised and she met the pair of pitch colored eyes that haunted her most erotic dreams, the man giving her a cocky smirk.

"Happy?" She gasped, as he walked her backwards into the closet and shut the door behind them. His hand rose to cover her mouth, as he ducked his face closer to her ear.

"Gotta be quiet, little girl." His achingly familiar hoarse voice had her shuddering against him, a moan muffled under his hot palm. His chest rumbled with laughter, as she pressed closer to the feeling. She tangled her fingers in the cotton of his shirt, feeling his strong abs ripple under her touch. Slowly he lowered his hand and held her neck, while looking her over hungrily. Happy's thumb brushed a trail of fire along her jaw and his fingers curled into the hair at the nape of her neck.

"How're you here? You know my dad? Holy shit, you were there tonight going after those other bikers?" She whispered out rapid-fire questions.

Happy's face became steely at the mention of the earlier events of the evening, "They hurt you?"

"Just bruises."

"Show me."

"Not now."

"Now."

"Hap."

" _Girl_."

Sighing through her nose, she began to realize that the whole daddy issues thing might actually be a real. Happy was just as goddamn bossy as her father was and she still wanted him.

In the dim lighting from below the door, Nova lifted her shirt to show the worst of the bruises. The wounds were from the man's heavy boots and car fender.

"Motherfuckers." He growled, his hand laying gently over it. "Should've killed 'em."

"What'd you do?"

"Don't ask."

"Too bad, I am asking."

"Passed along a message, might go back and end them now though." He grinned maliciously.

"Don't Happy. I don't want you getting in trouble for me."

Happy scoffed at the statement, his hand lifting up to brush hair from her forehead in a surprisingly gentle way. "Won't get caught for shit, little girl. I know tons of places to hide bodies."

The statement should've scared her, but it only started a slow heat to flush her cheeks. Happy noticed, as he noticed most everything. His hands curled into her hips and he backed her against the shelving.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked against the soft skin of her neck, his lips slowly making their way up.

"Caramel gelato." She rasped, her eyes fluttering as his mouth reached her ear lobe.

"The fucks that?" The roughness of his words had her thighs clenching together. There was something about how hoarse he was that twisted her core into knots. She wanted him badly, she needed him even more.

"It's like ice cream." Nova muttered, her nose brushing along his smooth jaw.

"Gimme a taste." He replied, his order breathed hot into her temple.

Nova popped the top off and gathered a slowly melting spoonful. She brought it towards Happy but he merely tipped his strong chin at her. "You first."

Licking her plump lip, she gave him a hooded look, while sliding the delectable treat into her mouth. She couldn't help but let her eyes slip closed with pleasure, as the sweet taste filled her mouth. Nova slowly opened her eyes to find Happy staring down at her with a feral gaze. His coal eyes should've terrified her. The black holes seemed to suck the oxygen from the room.

His hand sunk into the back of her blonde hair and tugged her head backwards sharply. Nova moaned as he arched her neck in an almost uncomfortable angle. He consumed her with his eyes, before lowering his face the last few centimeters and devouring her mouth. His tongue swept through, curling around hers as he growled hungrily. She sucked and bit his lip, pulling it into her mouth. It was everything she remembered, hot and needy. Wet and wanton.

"Fuck girl." He groaned, his hips rocking against hers, pressing her into the shelving.

"We gotta stop, Happy." She murmured as his hand slid up her shirt to palm her bare breast. "Oh god….I'm not... supposed to be down here."

The sensation of his thumb circling the tight peak had her lungs catching. The man knew exactly how to touch her to soak her panties.

"Yeah." He rumbled into her shoulder, his teeth nipping her soft skin. "Need to take this somewhere else."

"I can't tonight." Nova murmured, her lips catching his as he moved his hand to the other side.

Happy rumbled deeply, his hard on grinding into her hip bone. "Not tonight. Tomorrow. I'll pick you up."

"Happy..." she started.

"What's your number, I'll text you." He spoke over her, his mouth scowling as she argued.

"I can't.."

"Yes you can." He rasped, his forehead pressing firmly against hers. "Phone. Number."

"253-555-4356"

Happy gave her a tiny smirk, kissing her on the mouth hotly once more, before pulling away. She felt a shiver run through her at the loss of body heat. The man gave her one last penetrative look as he slid out of the pantry closet.

Nova collapsed against the shelving, her knees trembling at the adrenaline pumping interaction. She couldn't believe she'd just made out with Happy again, let alone in her dad's house. The thought of her father jolted her into action, her head peeking out from the closet door. Finding the kitchen and living room empty, she booked it upstairs with the melting gelato. The memory of the flavor coating Happy's mouth was seared into her mind. Caramel would never be the same.

* * *

Happy sat on his bike chewing a toothpick, as Tank gassed up next him. They were headed back to the Tacoma clubhouse for the evening, the draw of liquor and pussy pulling them in. Typing a quick message to the number Nova gave him, he smirked as he thought about her hiding in the closet. He'd known she was there as soon as they stepped into the kitchen. The soft click of the door was enough for him to know someone was there but the soft scent of her shampoo still lingered in the air. He'd remembered it from that evening under the stars when his nose had been buried in blonde hair all night.

" _Save this number, little girl_."

" _You can't tell me what to do, old man."_

Happy felt both irritation and lust at the teasing nickname. The idea of being her old man was foreign but appealing, there was a draw to having her naked and waiting for him after a long run. The obvious jab at his age did not sit well with Happy though, he didn't want to think about their age difference.

" _Watch your mouth."_

 _"Nope. You'll have to do that for me."_

Happy growled deeply at her response, bringing Tank's attention to him.

"Who's that?"

"Your mother." Happy deadpanned, sliding the toothpick from one side of his mouth, to the other.

Tank rumbled with anger, his shoulders rolling forward. "You and me gonna have a problem, Hap?"

"If you make one." Happy rasped, his own body tensing for a fight. He couldn't help but want to vent some of the pent up energy he had from his interaction with Nova.

"You always such a dick?" Tank huffed, pushing the confrontation aside and choosing to climb onto his ride. "Feels like you're either hazing me or you're just a total prick."

"Maybe."

"Maybe what?"

"Both." Happy shrugged, typing one last message to Nova. " _Lip like that will get your tight ass smacked, little girl."_

 _"You like my lips."_ She wrote back, attached to a close up picture of her plump bottom lip bitten between her teeth.

" _Fucking tease._ "

He grunted, shoving the phone in his pocket, while adjusting his aching dick. Happy had a feeling he'd be taking advantage of the clubhouse's offerings for the evening. He needed to clear the pipes or he'd end up embarrassing himself with the hot little blonde.

* * *

"Hey, angel. Where's the packs of new ink?" Her father's voice rumbled from his artist's room.

"Already packed in your rolling suitcases." Nova replied glancing at her phone yet again. Happy had texted her a few times over the day, but had yet to set up a time to meet. She was anxious about seeing him again, her body aching for more than a quick makeout session in a closet.

"What about those needles I ordered?"

"They're being delivered to our hotel room. The manufacturer shipped the wrong ones and the right ones wouldn't arrive in time if they came here."

"Good girl." Frank drawled, kissing her temple as he walked passed. "You know I've missed you helping me keep my shit together."

"Obviously you need it, if the build up in your inbox is any clue. 4,000 unread messages, dad? Really?"

Frank chuckled, shrugging his broad shoulders, while crossing his thickly inked arms. "You know me. I hate that shit. You got something to tell me, call me, writing me a letter or say it to my face."

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "that's what an email is, dad, a letter."

Nova startled when her phone pinged, her hand picking it up before her father saw the happy face emoji she'd assigned her favorite biker.

"Who's that?" Her father asked, his eyebrow cocked at her sudden movements.

"Just Eddie."

"Riiiight. You're lying to your dad now huh?"

"I'm not lying."

"You are but I'll forgive you if you promise me that you make them wrap it up. I'm too young to be a grandad."

"Oh my god, dad. Shuddup." She whined, "I'm not have a sex talk with you. I'm nearing thirty."

"You're never too old for the sex talk." Her father teased, ruffling her hair.

"Go away. I've got work to do." Nova smack his hands away, laughing as he playfully smacked hers back.

"Yeah, Yeah. When's our flight again?"

Nova rolled her eyes as she gave him the information for the fourth time. "We need to leave the house by 8am. Flights at noon. We'll land in Vegas around 3."

"Cool. Alright I'll let you sext or whatever you kids do. I have that dragon cover-up soon and then I'm heading over to Reggie's for dinner. You wanna come?" Nova knew he wasn't actually inviting her, only being polite. Reggie was a woman that her father saw regularly. They weren't official but might as well have been with the frequency of their visits. Nova had no drive to come between her father and his "girl friend".

"Nah. I need to pack still. I'll just get something at home."

"Alright, angel." He kissed her head again before returning to his studio.

Nova finally opened the message and frowned as she saw what Happy had written.

" _Can't meet up. Club stuff. Be back tomorrow pm."_

 _"Boooo. I won't be here. I'll be back next week."_ She wrote with a scowl. Nova had looked forward to seeing him before her trip to Vegas. Now she had nothing but time to waste before the morning flight.

 _"Where you going?"_

 _"Inkcon in Vegas. Dads got his booth for a few days. He'll ink while I push merch down their throats. Will you be in Tacoma next week?"_

 _"No. Gotta head back."_

Nova frowned at the text, her lip chewed between her teeth. It looked as though things weren't meant to be. Part of her was relieved. The idea of having to do something behind her father's back didn't sit well with her, not since she got sober. However, the other more dominate part of her was really, really disappointed to not be able to enjoy the Happy ride again.

" _Damn. Maybe next time..."_

 _"Yeah. Maybe."_

Pursing her lips, Nova felt her mood plummet with every text message. She could almost feel the man pulling away through the phone. He was moving on, she wasn't available so he would find what he wanted somewhere else. Nova huffed at the thought, her irritation rising as her phone sat silent in her hands. She wasn't going to say anything else, she shouldn't be desperate.

" _You ever go down to Cali?"_

Her heart raced at his question. _"Only when touring."_

 _"You're done touring though."_

 _"Yeah. How'd you know?"_

 _"Frank."_

Nova frowned at that but realized her father was probably just bragging like always. He loved to sing her praises around others.

" _Ahh. Yeah. So I hadn't really planned on going unless there was some particular reason to go? ;-) "_

Nova stared at her phone for a long time before realizing he was probably off to do whatever it was that he did for the club. She knew he was more than just an average biker, his patches and overall air hinted at it. He was seasoned and had a position in the club that held responsibilities she couldn't fathom and probably wouldn't want to. Nova should run far away from such a man, however, she couldn't help but be drawn to him instead.

* * *

Happy tucked the phone away without replying, deciding he needed to think about his next words carefully. He glanced at the shack holding the man he needed to interrogate, something he was much more comfortable with.

The low level pimp was trying to get a foothold in on the Tacoma escort services. He'd forced a few girls from the clubs services, one ending up dead in a ditch from a shady john she was sent with. Happy was asked to use his special skills to find out the lowlife's ties. They needed to know who would miss the little fucker before they buried him in an unmarked grave somewhere in the Washington wilderness.

"What's that face for?" Tank asked, puffing on a joint, while sitting on his bike. "You got lady problems?"

"I look like I got a pussy?" Happy rasped, his dark eyes landing on the guy who had slowly become a giant pain in his ass.

"Ya look like a guy with lady problems." Tank mumbled through his smoke. "You're scowling at that damn phone like it killed your puppy."

"Only problem I have is you." Happy sneered, his eyes flicking to the shack. "And that little bitch in there. You watching?"

"Nah man. I've seen enough of your handiwork the other night."

Happy grit his teeth at the mention of the bitches who'd jumped Nova. He still wanted to head back to their hideout and put a round in each of their skulls. If he had known Nova was Frank's daughter when they hit the group, he would've cut more than just a few measly fingers off. He would've had their heads on pikes.

"I'll bring you back a souvenir." Happy rasped, his teeth flashing as Tank flipped him the bird.

* * *

Nova finished folding every t-shirt into presentable stacks and lined up all of the art prints of her father's work. The booth they'd scored was in a high traffic area, giving them ample sales opportunity. Nova hoped to sell all of their backstock by the end of the weekend to help pay off some outstanding bills. Her father was booked solid for both days and was even thinking of doing some after hours work at a local shop to fit everyone in.

"You all set, Nov?" Frank asked from his rolling stool, his machine laid out and inks lined up.

"Yeah, I just need to grab some coffee and snacks to last us the morning." She replied, grabbing her purse from under the table. "You have any requests?"

"Coffee's good, angel." He drawled, his smile widening as she hugged him. "Thanks for all your hard work. I'm proud of you."

"Stop, dad." She huffed, feeling her cheeks blush. "I'm just doing what needs to be done."

"Yeah, well I'm proud of my baby girl. Deal with it." Frank replied, kissing her on the forehead. "Now go get me caffeine, doors open in like ten minutes."

Rolling her blue eyes, she exited the booth and wandered through the large venue to the exits. She made sure she had her passes in her bag before exiting the building to visit the coffee shop next door. While walking, Nova removed her phone from her bag and looked for any messages. She frowned at the lack of new notifications. Happy never returned a message to her blatant reference to an invitation to California. She wasn't sure what it meant that he never responded, the man was stoic and she supposed that maybe he was just curious.

Nova shoved her phone back into her bag and grabbed her wallet while entering the chain coffee shop. She stood in line while looking over the menu, her lip firmly chewed in thought.

"Oh my god!" a voice squealed nearby pulling Nova out of her coma-like stance. Turning to see who was speaking, she found a young woman bouncing on her heels.

"Are you from Havoc?" she asked, her eyes widening as the girl seemed to vibrate in excitement.

Nova smiled warily and nodded. "Yeah. You know us?"

"Yes! Oh my god, my friend is going to be so pissed off. We saw you in LA last summer. It was this bar… shit it was called…blue moon or something… oh Luna Blues!"

"Oh yeah." Nova smiled, stepping up as the line moved forward. "That place was cool. They had Christmas lights in the bathrooms."

"Yeah! Oh my god, I can't believe you remember the show. That's so amazing. Can I get a picture?"

Nova dipped her chin and gave the girl a side hug, as she took a snapshot of them both. She spoke with the girl for a few more minutes before finally exiting the shop with coffees and a few pastry bags. The conversation was overwhelming, her nerves rattling at the sudden thrust back into the musician lifestyle. She wasn't sure how she survived so long doing the scene, but the interaction had cemented it into her mind. She did not want to be famous in any way, shape or form. Nova wanted anonymity.

* * *

The evening before had passed quickly, Happy turning the closed lipped pimp into a squealing piggy by sunrise. They'd gotten all the intel they needed and buried him in the middle of the woods by seven am. Happy and Tank hit the road after giving the club the information. Lee decided to sit on the problem for the time being and would reach out to Redwood if they needed back up in the future.

Happy spoke to Chibs by mid afternoon and was updated on the mother charter's status. Everything was running smoothly, the president giving Happy the okay to spend as much time on the road as he needed. After some arguing Happy gave in and allowed Tank to stay on as his riding partner for the remainder of the trip.

"So Bakersfield?" Tank asked as they exited a roadside diner.

Happy popped a toothpick in his mouth, chewing the wood aggressively. He didn't respond right away, his eyes flicking to the highway sign in the distance. If they took a right they could head towards California, he could be at his mother's house by the next morning. Happy hadn't been down to see his mom in many months, she deserved a visit.

"Well?"

"Nah." Happy grunted, climbing onto his bike, while pulling his helmet on. He wasn't going to think about his next actions, he was just going to go with his gut. His gut was never wrong, it kept him alive.

"Where the fuck are we goin' then?" Tank asked, buckling his own helmet in place.

"Vegas," Happy replied, backing his bike out of the parking spot.

"You wanna gamble?" the blonde biker asked, his grin pulling wide with excitement.

"Somethin' like that." Happy rasped, peeling out of the parking lot, kicking up gravel as they took the road towards the twinkling neon lights in the desert.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please review/favorite/follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

"There you go." Nova thanked the customer, while handing over a bag of T-shirts. Her smile was strained after the hours of faces and forced conversations. She couldn't wait for closing time.

Scanning the crowd, she greeted the next group to enter. The two twenty something males with man-buns and traditional tattoos instantly started chatting her up about her work. Nova dressed for the day, a lot of her own ink on display. The vibrant botanical work on her arms and shoulders exposed with her loose tank top. A tight black skirt landed mid thigh, teasing the edges of the black and gray piece above it. Some of them were from her father, but others she collected in her travels.

"So where are you from?" The blonde asked, his wandering eyes making Nova roll her own.

"The shop is located in Tacoma." She replied vaguely, her eyes flicking to the crowd as another group passed by.

"Cool, do you tattoo there?" The other asked.

Nova opened her mouth to answer, but as the crowd parted a pair of obsidian eyes took her breath away. Happy was sauntering towards their booth as though he owned the place, the look he pinned her with, wiping the words from her mind. Her skin prickled from the heat in his gaze, the man turning her into a fluttering mess with one look.

On his right was another man, his messy blonde hair making him look more like a surfer than a biker. He was younger than Happy and wore a somewhat dopey grin as he looked around the venue. They made a polar opposite couple of bikers but both had the same affect on the crowd, most people giving them a wide berth.

"So do you tattoo there?" he repeated.

"No." She muttered, watching as Happy and the other biker entered the booth and greeted Frank. Her father grinned at their arrival, all three hugging as though they hadn't just seen each other days before. Nova tried to hold a conversation with the customers flirting with her, but she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to the intimidating man across the booth.

Happy was in his low slung jeans and leather kutte, his white T-shirt featuring a giant SOA logo. She could see the heavy ink on his arms flex as he crossed them over his broad chest, his dark eyes connecting with hers. His scowl deepened as the men next to her seemed to ignore her obvious distraction, their pestering questions making her frown.

"So, what're you doing tonight? I heard there are some pretty bad ass parties after hours."

"She's busy washing her hair." A voice rumbled over her shoulder.

Nova smirked at her father posturing behind her, his cold blue eyes glaring at the men. It only took a few seconds of Frank's patented evil-eye to have the hipsters moving on. As soon as they stepped out, Frank wrapped a large arm around her shoulders and muttered, "Am I ever gonna get a break from scaring off assholes trying to get up your skirt?"

"Maybe when guys stop thinking with their dicks." She quipped, flashing him a grin.

Frank chuckled, steering her towards the bikers. "That's not very comforting, angel. Let me introduce you to a couple guys. This Happy and Tank, they're from a Cali charter. This is my daughter, Nova."

Nova smirked at his vague description of who they were and where they're from. She overlooked it and stuck her hand out to the blonde first, her lips twitching as Happy scowled at the snub.

"Nice to me you." She greeted, shaking hands with the shaggy haired man. He gave her a charming grin and held onto her hand long enough to kiss her knuckles, "Likewise, darlin'."

Happy grumbled at the man's flirting, his eyes narrowing until his friend released her hand. Nova reached out to shake Happy's, but he only tipped his chin at her in greeting. Rolling her eyes, she smirked coyly, "Don't leave a girl hanging, tough guy."

"Nova." Her dad scolded, before Happy's lips twitched and he shook her hand.

"Hey, little girl." He rasped, his rough voice cinching her stomach as he peered down at her with barely veiled hunger.

"Nice to meet you." She spoke with a genuine smile as she tried to break the sudden tension building between them. "So, were you guys getting some ink done?"

"Nah. We just had some shit done at your pop's place." Tank replied, the man jumping in to talk to her immediately. "Your dad showed us your album in his studio. Says you're really good."

Nova snorted, elbowing her dad in the ribs. "He just likes bragging. I'm nothing special."

Frank sat down and began working, while they stood and watched. The man currently getting inked was hardly paying attention, his ears covered with headphones as her father applied a large skull to his thigh.

"Bullshit, sweetheart." Frank drawled, peeking up at her over his reading glasses. "She's amazing. She's just shy."

Nova scoffed, rolling her eyes at the statement. "I'm not shy, I'm just..."

"Shy." Frank interrupted, flashing her a giant smile when she pouted.

"Oh shuddup." Nova huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just don't think I'm some fucking musical genius."

"Nah, but you and I both know you're better than just good. You wouldn't have Eddie harassing you to get back in the studio if you weren't."

"Who's Eddie?" Tank asked, leaning against the table holding the merchandise.

"My band mate. He's just pissed I walked away from a deal. The label is up his ass about the albums we were set to make."

"Shit, why'd you walk away? That's gotta be mad cash." Tank exclaimed, his brow furrowed comically.

Nova shrugged, her hands fiddling with the T-shirts stacked in front of her. "It just wasn't for me, I guess."

"What's not to like?" Tank scoffed. "Being a musician has gotta be bad ass. You know, sex, drugs, rock 'n roll and all that fun shit."

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered, her eyes going distant for a moment before returning to the men watching her. She actively ignored the intense gaze from Happy, the man leaving goosebumps down her arms. "I think I need some more coffee. Dad you want another cup?"

"Yeah, angel. That'd be great. You good by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I can walk you." Tank offered instantly, rising up from his perch on the table with a eager smile.

Happy growled at the man, his large hand gripping Tank's shoulder before he could follow Nova out of the booth.

"You stay, I'll go." Happy instructed leaving no room for argument.

"You don't have…." Nova started.

"I'm going." He rasped, his dark eyes silencing her instantly.

"Thanks, Hap. You don't have to, I'm sure she'll be okay." Frank drawled, his gaze going back and forth between the two nervously. She wasn't sure if her father was more nervous about what Happy would do to her or what she could possibly do wrong while alone together. Nova had the urge to assure him that she wasn't exactly afraid of what Happy could do to her, especially if it involved his mouth and fingers, but figured that would blow their cover.

"Need caffeine to deal with this fucker." Happy explained, his narrowed gaze falling on Tank. "Stay here."

"Man, I'm not a fuckin' dog to order around." Tank growled, his palpable anger stiffening Nova's back. Happy seemed to notice her nerves and stepped between the two, his hand pressing on her lower back.  
"No shit. Even a dumb mutt knows when to sit and stay." Happy sneered, leading Nova out of the tent and away from the irritated biker.

They walked silently, Happy no longer touching her. He kept his stride casual but she noticed how he held himself around the crowd, his body shielding her from the press of people flowing around them. She was almost through the crowd when a man bumped into her hard enough to make her grunt in pain.

"Shit." She grumbled, dropping her bag as the man muttered a half apology and tried to move on. Happy was grabbing him by the throat before she could blink.

"The fuck you goin', prick." Happy snarled, his arm pulling back to take out his frustration on the unlucky bastard. Nova grabbed his elbow and gasped, "Hap. Don't."

Happy's low growl should've scared her, but she only stepped closer into his side and murmured, "There are cameras all over and unless you want a record in Vegas, you gotta let it go."

Huffing out an irritated breath from his nostrils, Happy leaned forward and snarled. "Watch where you're fuckin' going next time or I'll slit your throat."

Security was on their way towards them when the incident was broken up, Happy smirking at the guards as they approached. Nova gave them a timid smile and asoured, "Everything's fine, guys."

"You sure, Nova?" one asked, the guard being familiar with the shop's booth. He stopped by a few times, his wandering eyes as big as his ego.

"Yeah just a misunderstanding, thanks Dan."

Happy was grumbling next to her as they walked, pulling her attention from the stairs they were descending to his angry face. "What's up with you?"

"Thanks, Dan." He mimicked in a high-pitched voice. "You fuckin' that pig?"

"And if I am?" she quipped, the joke falling flat as Happy turned and backed her into a wall. He placed his hands flat on the surface next to her head, his body caging her in.

"Then we'd have a problem, little girl." He spoke low and rough, his mouth dipping to her ear. "Because I don't fuckin' share and I sure as shit don't share with little bitch rent-a-pigs. So… you fuckin' him?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Calm down, tough guy. He's just some rando that likes fantasizing about inked girls. He's got some little straight-laced wife at home and a toddler. I wouldn't touch that drama with a ten foot pole."

"What would you touch?" Happy rumbled, his eyes darkening as he looked her over.

"Oh there are quite a lot of things I'd like to touch." She murmured, her eyes sliding up and down his body lewdly.

"When're you done here?" Happy rasped, one of his hands landing on her hip before sliding around to grab her ass. Nova moaned as he leaned his full body weight into her, the hard shape of his cock pressed into belly.

"Doors shut at 9. I'll be done by 10 and can ditch my dad for the night." She muttered, her eyes fluttering closed as Happy's mouth touched the skin behind her ear. "You can meet me at my hotel."

"Good girl." He replied, pulling back leaving a gaping hole of body heat. "Let's get your coffee."

* * *

It was after ten when Happy found himself waiting for Nova to show up near the elevators. Tank and Happy stopped into the Vegas clubhouse, the blonde man instantly distracted by his old charter's pussy and booze. It was easy to ditch his riding partner when the Vegas clubhouse had a party raging and his old crew welcomed him with open arms. He just hoped the idiot could keep himself out of trouble for the evening.

Happy spotted the woman that plagued both his wildest dreams and idle fantasies. Nova's blonde hair shined under the flashing neon of the slots machines she sauntered passed. Her lips were pouty and full, the pink skin constantly pulled between her teeth. The sight of it never failed to turn him rock hard in a matter of seconds.

He let his eyes trail over her tight little body, her long legs shown off by the short skirt she was wearing. There was a subtle bounce to her tits with every step that had him swallowing thickly, the man remembering just how perfect she was underneath her clothes.

"Hey." She greeted with an easy smile, her blue eyes playful as he blatantly checked her out. "See something you like, tough guy?"

"Yes I do." He rasped, pushing the call button for the elevator without looking away from her. A steady buzz began to ripple under his skin, the sensation he usually associated with the thrill of club work. He felt high just looking at her and couldn't wait to have her pinned below him naked.

"Where's your best friend?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Probably balls deep in some sweetbutt." Happy replied, his hand guiding her into the elevator as the doors opened.

"Delightful." Nova deadpanned.

"Your dad gonna come looking for you?" he asked when the doors closed.

"Nope. I have a really bad headache and I'm going to bed." She pouted, her plump lip teasing him with its wet pink surface.

"Is that so?" Happy rumbled, his eyes scanning her hungrily as his breathing began to deepen. "What floor?"

"10."

After jabbing the button for the tenth floor, Happy backed Nova into the corner of elevator. He pressed his forearms flat against the mirrored surface and he dipped his head into the curve of her neck. She smelled divine. A heady mix of vanilla and leather, her feather soft hair tickling his nose as he inhaled the scent deeply.

"Been too long." His voice was a jagged mix of desperation and irritation. Rough and needy.

The little blonde tipped her head back to stare into his pitch colored eyes. His lips twitched as he watched her squirm under his intense inspection. Brushing his nose against hers in an almost affectionate way, Happy murmured. "Miss me, little girl?"

"Maybe." she whispered coyly, her pink tongue darting across her tempting lips.

Nova's hands slid up his chest, sending tantalizing shudders down his broad back. Her fingers explored his neck and cupped his tense jaw, her thumb brushing across the short stubble on his chin. Just as his mouth descended upon hers, the elevator jolted to a stop and the doors opened to their floor. A group of loud males hooted at the sight, all of them shutting up as soon as Happy turned around.

"Stairs. Now." Happy sneered, his kutte hanging open to show off his impressive blade.

The men left as Happy stopped the door from closing, his other hand wrapping Nova's wrist tightly as he pulled her along.

"Which room?"

"1034."

Shortly after, the couple was tumbling through her door, Happy's hands holding onto her hip and fisting hair. Nova's fingers were clutching his leather as he sucked on her tongue. She yanked his belt from its buckle, her teeth tugging at his lips. "Fuck." Happy growled as she drew blood.

His hands tugged her tight skirt over her ass to gather around her slim waist. He looked down at the scrap of lace hiding her little pussy and ripped it from her hips sharply. Nova moaned as his hand gripped her thighs and secured them around his hips as he pressed her into the door. He ground rough denim against her core, growling into her mouth as he devoured it. She tasted sweet, her honeyed tongue sliding down his throat. Her soft hands removed him from his pants and stroking herself with the thick head. Happy groaned as she slid against his heated skin, her cleft slick with need.

"Happy." She moaned into his ear as he filled her with one firm thrust, bottoming out harshly. He stilled as he felt how tightly strung her body became, her fingernails sinking into his tan skin. She shuddered against his chest, her face pressed into his neck. A hiccupped gasp twisted something heavy inside his chest.

"You okay, baby?" He whispered, kissing along her neck hoping she wouldn't change her mind.

"Just... go slow." She shuddered, as he slowly rocked into her. "Been awhile."

Happy chuckled quietly, his teeth scraping the sensitive skin. "Too big for you, little girl?"

"Shuddup." She grumbled, her hips rolling against his groin making him clench his teeth for control. "Guess I could always fuck a bunch of other guys so you don't have to go slow. Keep things loose and ready for you."

Happy growled deeply, his forehead pressing against hers as he stared down his nose at her. "You're not fucking _anyone_ else. You're _mine_ , Nova."

Goosebumps broke out across her entire body as though the words rumbled through her marrow.

"Say it." Happy demanded, licking her cleavage before nipping the soft flesh sharply.

"You're mine, Nova." She giggled as he growled at her teasing.

"Mouthy bitch." He muttered with a smirk, rocking his hips into her spread thighs. His dick sunk even deeper, her lips slowly stretching to accommodate his width.

"Oh my god." Nova sighed with fluttered eyes, her pouty lips sucking on his neck and ear. "Fuck me, Hap."

"Tell me first."

Looking at his dark penetrative eyes, Nova murmured, "I'm yours."

"Yeah, you are." Happy rasped, pressing himself fully against her while letting lose a barrage of hip bruising thrusts. Her breathy gasps had his control slipping, the man struggling to keep from cumming like a lightweight. Removing her from the hard surface, Happy stumbled towards the bed with his pants bunched around his thighs. His fingers dug deep into her asscheeks, as he continued to stir her core.

They both clambered onto the bed, tugging clothing from their bodies while he still rocked into her snug opening. He nipped and sucked her breasts, as he massaged every inch of her skin.

"Happy." She moaned breathlessly, her head thrown back and neck arched.

He took his time looking over her body in the soft lighting of the hotel room. The last time he'd had her pinned below him, it'd been dark and shadowed. He hadn't been able to enjoy the view he had now.

His hands stroked up her thighs and hooked into the hollows of her knees. He pressed the joints flat against the bed and watched his dick pump slow strokes into her spread lips.

"Damn it, little girl." He rasped, his voice hoarse and strained as he watched her opening in awe. "Sexy wet little pussy."

"Oh god. Hap. Fuck." Nova panted, her hands clutching her tits as he sped up and deepened his thrusts. The sight of her nails digging into the soft flesh of her breasts, the skin flushed with need, had him losing control.

"Fuck." He growled, his teeth bared and his neck veins strained as he fucked her hard. "Take it. Take it, girl."

Happy pulled out and flipped Nova over, his hand pinning her shoulders to the bed. He sunk inside her tight opening with ease, his hips snapping deeply into her plush ass. The skin turned pink from the vicious slap of skin on skin.

"Goddamnit." He panted against the sweaty nape of her neck. "So damn tight, baby. I'm tearin' this pussy up huh?"

"Yes. Happy." She moaned, arching her hips at an impossible angle. "Harder."

"Little slut." He growled, pressing his teeth against her shoulder as he pistoned into her rapidly. "Cum. Now. Baby girl."

Nova's walls clenched instantly, her body breaking under his command. She moaned and whimpered deeply, her body shuddering below his oppressive weight. Happy kept pounding into her swollen core until all his control shattered, his entire body pressed atop Nova's small frame. His limbs constricted around her, his dick buried as deep as her opening would allow as he filled her with cum. He could feel her trembling, her lungs barely able to pull in air with his weight crushing her.

"Can't breath, Hap." She gasped, her face a mess of wavy blonde hair.

"So." He grunted, his lip twitching when she huffed in irritation.

"So, your plan is to smother me to death, tough guy?" She asked, her voice hoarse but amused.

Happy grunted at the question, his mind randomly going to a memory of the last time he smothered someone to death. It'd been a prison hit, the need to make it quiet a necessity. Shaking away the memory of the way the other man had clawed at his forearm, Happy rolled off of Nova lazily. She whimpered, as the movement had him slipping from her body.

"I hurt you?" Happy asked huskily.

"No... not really." She replied, rolling onto her side to look at him.

"Not really? That means yes." He rasped, the tattooed man propping himself on an elbow to look her over. He noticed red welts on her legs and waist from his brutal hands pinning her down and manipulating her body the way he wanted. She had bite marks on her breasts, his mouth and whiskers leaving abrasions along her delicate collarbones. The sight made him swallow thickly, Happy was unsure if he'd gone to far with her. She wasn't some gash that enjoyed being used in whatever way he wanted, she deserved better. He wasn't familiar with having a woman stick around after fucking, let alone have the desire to see her over and over again. Nova was different, which meant how he treated croweaters couldn't possibly be how he treated her.

"I shouldn't do this." He rasped, his fingertips brushing across the hickies he left on her breasts.

"Hey." She murmured, her hand cupping his stubbly chin. "I'm okay. I don't mind."

"You should." He grumbled, his mouth tucking into her palm to kiss her soft scented skin. His eyes slid shut as she brushed her thumb across his lips. Happy's heart pounded heavy in his chest as she gently traced the shape of his face, her fingertips too gentle for a killer like him. His eyes blinked slowly open when her lips softly touched his, her sweet taste invading his mouth.

He groaned as her tongue twirled with his, the woman invading every single cell of his body like fire.

"More. I want more." She begged, her fingers gripping the back of his neck.

"Goddamn." He panted, pulling back to press his forehead against hers. "You sure you can handle more? I hurt you already."

"Fuck me, Happy." Nova murmured, her fingers tracing the ink swirling along his head. "I can handle you."

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled, his mouth descending on her delicate neck. "Show me what you can handle then, little girl."

* * *

 **Finally right? Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter to celebrate HMD hitting 100 Followers! I am so excited that everyone is enjoying my SOA fic. This is my first attempt at writing this fandom so I am pretty stoked people like it. I actually have a few other fic ideas floating around in my head for Happy so hopefully those can come to fruition.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Nova woke to wet heat engulfing her nipple and rough fingers sweeping through her folds. Her body shuddered in response to the hot suction Happy was applying to her breast. His dark eyes were focused on her face, his lips pulling desperate sounds from her throat.

"Fuck." She gasped sharply at the sudden plunge of digits, the man curling them into that spot that drove her wild.

"Yeah. That's it." He encouraged, his mouth greedily sucking on her neck. "Pussy is begging me, girl."

"Yes." She groaned, her head pressing back into the pillow as her hips rocked against his palm. Sweat began to bead along her hairline as the heat between her legs built up.

"Look at me." Happy's gruff voice opened her eyes, the hazy blues taking in the dark gaze that others feared. "Don't close 'em."

"Hap." Nova moaned, her hand clutching onto his forearm as he pumped three fingers into her. She dug her nails into the tattooed muscle, her eyes widening and mouth dropping open.

"Cum." He ordered, his thumb flicking her clit to set her off. She barely kept her eyes open as she cried out. Her body clutched onto him, her legs squeezing around his forearm. Slowly he withdrew his fingers and slid them into his mouth, his eyes connecting with hers as he sucked them clean.

"Still taste like cherries." He rasped as he crawled over her to settle between her legs. She felt his hard on pressing against her wet core, the heat of his skin making her writhe in anticipation.

"More. Happy." She begged as he rocked between her soft thighs.

"Needy little bitch." He rumbled, his lips pulling up in amusement as she wiggled against him. "You always so horny, little girl?"

"Just with you." She replied, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth the way she knew got him hard. She watched his eyes darken as she let it pop from her mouth and licked a slow path across it.

"I make you wet?" Happy asked hoarsely, his nose brushing along her chest before his tongue swept across the perky nipple.

"So wet." The blonde gasped while he rocked against her firmly.

"Yes, I do." He murmured, his mouth sucking a hot path along her neck. "You're a little slut for me, aren't you?"

Nova moaned at the words and the subtle pressure suddenly at her opening. "Yes."

"Yes, you are." He growled, pushing inside her with one long thrust.

"Oh fuck Hap." Nova writhed and squirmed as he began a firm rhythm into her core. She felt him swell when her walls clenched tightly around his head.

"Yeah. Squeeze that dick, baby. Beg me."

"Gimme it." She moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head with every thrust. "Please."

"More." He ordered, snapping his hips harshly. "Beg for my dick, baby."

"Please." Nova gasped, her neck arched as he let loose between her legs. "I want it."

"Take it then, little girl."

Happy flipped them over, bringing Nova astride his narrow hips. He cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between his calloused fingers. Nova moaned at his actions and swiveled her curvy hips, her head thrown back as he thrust up. She'd had good sex before but nothing had ever been like her times with Happy. They moved in sync with each other, both finding each others buttons with ease. Nova couldn't get enough.

"Yeah." He growled, pushing himself deeper as she ground against him. "Ride the dick, baby."

"Oh god." She groaned, her fingers curling into his chest and shoulder as she gyrated her hips in tight circles. "Close."

"I feel you." Happy snarled, grabbing her waist and neck, while digging his heels into the mattress and pumping into her from below. "C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. Do it."

"Oh fuck." Nova shouted, her head tossed back and mouth agape. Her body shuddered above him, her walls clenching as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Yeah, little girl. Fuck yeah." He growled, flipping her onto her back before releasing all control. She barely held on as he fucked her into the bed voraciously, one hand pinning her hip down and the other squeezing her breast.

"Cum." Nova gasped, her tongue swiping across her swollen lips. "Cum in me, baby"

Happy bared his clenched teeth, his fingers digging into her skin as he came as deep as he could get. Nova watched him barely brace himself from collapsing on her, his arms shaking as his chest heaved and sweat beaded across his forehead. Wiping away the moisture, Nova pulled Happy's mouth to hers. They battled each other, tongues twisting and teeth nipping clumsily.

"Girl." He growled, his dick throbbing inside her as she squirmed underneath him. "Gonna get it."

"Think I already got it." She murmured, her lips pulling into a smirk.

"Keep wiggling and I'm gonna fuck you 'til you can't walk, baby." He rasped, his hips rocking teasingly. "Feel that. Still hard."

Nova bit her lip and walked her fingers up his inked chest. She slowly traced the words stretching across his collarbones. _I Live. I Die. I Kill For My Family._

"You do that a lot?" She asked, her eyes meeting his wary gaze. "Kill for your family."

Happy shifted away, pulling out of her with a grunt. "Scared now, little girl?"

"No."

He released a gruff laugh and gave her a side eye, his tattooed head resting against the headboard. "You should be."

Nova smirked at him, nodding a bit at the statement. "Yeah, I probably should be."

Happy chewed his cheek a moment before he rasped, "I'd never hurt you."

She smiled as she curled into his side and peered up at him. He was stoic, his expression blank but eyes full of something heavy.

"I know."

"Do you?" His voice rumbled against her chest, the low timbre was a comforting sensation. It had her relaxing even further into his side.

"I trust you, Happy." She murmured while looking up at him, her hand sliding across his toned abs. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

He pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her back, his lips pressed against her temple. "Good girl."

* * *

Happy relaxed back into the lounge chair on the small balcony, his hand loosely holding a bottle of beer. His eyes were on the Vegas strip below, the twinkling lights and traffic blurring to background noise as he pondered the woman sleeping inside. The Tacoma Killer wasn't a man who dated. He didn't keep gash on the steady, he hit it and quit it.

A hit it and quit it type of guy didn't drive nonstop to Vegas for a piece of ass. Especially when he'd already had it and had easier access to other pussy.

Yet there he was, in a hotel with a hot little bitch that he couldn't get out of his mind. It was like she'd dug roots into the lining of his skull and the harder he tried to yank them up, the deeper they dug. If Happy were honest with himself, he wasn't sure he wanted to get rid of her anyway.

Happy rolled a toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other and looked over his shoulder when the patio door slid open. Nova stepped out wearing his club T-shirt, the worn cotton hitting mid thigh on her long smooth legs. The sight of her wearing his clothes, with messy sex hair and bruised lips, had him harder than he ever thought possible.

Happy flicked the toothpick over the ledge and gulped the last of his beer. He set the bottle aside and pointed at his lap silently while motioning for her with his strong chin. His dick throbbed as he watched her bite her pink lip, her blue eyes glittering. He knew that the little tease was aware of just how much he liked it and he couldn't really be pissed about it. He liked it too much. Fuck, he liked her too much.

Nova slowly straddled his spread legs, her hands braced on his bare shoulders and chest. She peered down at him as he leaned back to take in the sight of her. She was gorgeous. Way too gorgeous for an old biker like him. Not that he'd tell her that shit though.

Happy let his hands start a slow path from her ankles, his fingers tracing her delicate ankles bones before massaging her soft calves. His large hands moved up to cup her knees, spreading her legs even further apart. He watched her squirm when his thumbs made slow circles along her inner thighs, her fingers curling into the back of his neck in anticipation.

"You got ants in your panties, little girl?" He asked with a cocky grin as she wiggled at his teasing.

"Impossible." She whispered, leaning forward to nibble his ear. "I'm not wearing any."

"Fuck. Girl." Happy growled deeply, his hands sliding quickly up her thighs to grab two handfuls of her bare ass. He yanked her closer, his fingers dipping into her from behind to find her wet and ready.

"Oh god." She moaned, her chin dropping to her chest as she rocked against his dick.

Happy guided her movements, while teasing her opening, his eyes absorbing ever moan and gasp as she writhed. She was beautiful, just stunningly beautiful. It wasn't a world he often used, maybe about a custom ride or especially well done tattoo. He couldn't remember the last woman he thought that about.

"Look hot in my shirt." He rumbled, his hand slid the cotton up to expose her smooth stomach and perky tit. Her skin was soft and warm, the pleasant weight of her breast filled his palm as he squeezed and teased her.

"Happy." She sighed when he brought his mouth to her nipple, her hands clutching onto him.

"Should spank your ass for coming out here without panties."

"Seems like you don't mind." She moaned as his fingers sunk into her.

"Mmhm." He growled into her neck, his teeth nipping the soft skin. "I don't but I kill a motherfucker for seeing you grind on my fingers like this."

"Oh well, we should stop then." She moaned, her mouth dropping open as he began pumping faster, rather than stopping.

"Nah." Happy rasped, his tongue swiping up her pulse point before pulling her earlobe into his mouth. She shuddered as he spoke gruffly into her ear. "Couldn't stop if I wanted too. Can't get you outta my head, little girl. And I don't think I want to anymore."

The confession was surprisingly easy, but he held his breath as he waited for her response. Happy hadn't been so hung up on a bitch before and he especially hadn't ever told one he "liked her". That was relationship level shit that he'd always avoided.

Nova licked her lips as she peered down at him, her hands sliding over his muscular shoulders to cup his neck. "Oh yeah?"

Happy only nodded, his fingers still sliding in and out of her while his other hand guided her rocking hips.

"I can't stop either." She gasped, her mouth dropping open as he pushed deeper at her confession. "Think about you all the time. About your big hands. Your sexy fucking mouth."

Happy growled at her words, his lips and teeth attacking her neck. Her core was hot and wet above his lap, as his dick pressed to her clit with every roll of her hips.

"Think about your voice when you say dirty shit to me." Nova moaned, her tongue darting out wet her lips. "So fucking hot and rough."

His fingers pushed deeper as his other hand slid up the loose shirt to massage her tits. He tugged at the hard little buds, twisting them enough to make her cry out and writhe.

"Little slut likes my filthy mouth." He rasped, his lips twitching as she nodded while grinding on his palm. "Dirty girl."

"Fuck." She gasped, her eyes widening as his thumb pressed against her clit. He started a slow grinding circle on it while sucking on her tits.

"You think about me when you pet this pussy?" Happy asked, flicking her nub sharply when she didn't reply fast enough.

"Yes." Nova moaned out as he spread his fingers inside her.

"Think about me bending this tight ass over, fucking you against my bike." He groaned as he felt her walls clench around his fingers at the mention of it. The night they'd first met was still cemented in his mind as the hottest sex he'd ever had. Happy would die a satisfied bastard if he was able to relive that event again.

"Yes. Love it." She spoke breathlessly, her eyes fluttering as he pushed a third finger inside.

"You're gonna cum on my hand, baby." He informed, his eyes drilling into her hooded gaze. "Then you're gonna suck my dick."

Nova's mouth dropped open at the statement and the sudden pressure she felt against her clit. Happy rubbed the little hood until she screamed out, her hands clawing at his bare shoulders and chest. He continued to push his fingers inside to feel the addicting sensation of the beautiful girl fluttering around his rough touch.

"Oh Hap." She moaned as he continued to stroke her through her orgasm.

"Good girl." He rasped, pulling her closer to taste her mouth and tongue. "Fuck. Can't get enough of these goddamn lips."

"You want more." She purred, her teeth nipping his jaw with a smirk.

"Yes I do." He growled, his hips bucking at the idea of her mouth on his dick.

Nova smiled while sliding off his lap to kneel between his legs. Her hands moved up his denim-covered thighs to reach for his belt buckle, her nimble fingers undoing it quickly. He watched her lick her lips, while pulling his pants down, her eyes becoming hooded at the sight of him.

"Like what you see?" He groaned as she stroked him with both hands.

"Very much." She murmured, leaning forward to swipe her tongue around the tip of his dick.

"Fuck." Happy growled, his head thrown back as she sucked and licked him hungrily. "Goddamn, girl. Those lips."

His hand sunk into her hair as her head bobbed in his lap, his fingers curling into the messy locks. Nova licked a long path from the base to the tip, her hands stroking while her mouth worked him over. He felt his balls tightening with every greedy mouthful, the hot suction and wet slide of her tongue driving him mad.

"Fuck, you love sucking my dick. Don't you?" He asked, his voice hoarse and breathless. "You gonna swallow for me?"

Nova hummed at the question her gorgeous blue eyes peering up as she curled her teasing tongue along the underside. Her lips were pink and swollen, the soft skin perfect for sliding up and down his dick. He'd dreamt about what she'd look like sucking him off and it hadn't even come close to the sight in front of him. If his dick were completely numb, he'd still bust a nut at just the view.

"That's it." Happy rasped, his hips bucking off the seat into her mouth. "Fuck, gonna cum. Swallow, baby."

Nova moaned as he pulsed and throbbed into her mouth and throat, the sensation of it breaking his control. His hand clenched into her hair, pulling her mouth closer as he unloaded into her willing throat. He felt her swallowing around his dick, which had him groaning so loudly, he knew anyone outside had to have heard it. She slowly pulled away, her tongue swiping across her pouty smirk.

"C'mere." He rumbled, pulling her from her spot on the ground and into his lap. Happy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her mouth to his. She tasted like him, but it didn't deter him like it normally would. He sucked and licked every inch of her pliable mouth, both of them moaning like gluttons.

"Fuck." She gasped, her forehead resting against his. "Can't get enough."

"Me too." Happy replied, his eyes going to the scene over her shoulder. "Suns coming up. Should get some sleep."

"Yeah." She murmured, turning slightly to look at the first rays of the sun coming up. "Wanna watch it before we do?"

Happy rotated her to sit across his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she tucked her head into the side of his neck. He felt her relaxing into his body, her chest humming with a deep sigh.

"Okay?" He asked, his hands rubbing up and down her back and thighs as goosebumps broke out across her skin.

"Very. You?" She asked, pulling back to look at him.

"Yeah." He rasped, his lips pressing to her forehead softly. "Very."

The sun was barely above the horizon when he noticed she was sleeping, her breath hot and humid against his neck. Carefully he stood while holding her, stepping over his discard jeans and into the room. He quickly had her under the covers and curled into his side, his eyes scanning her sleeping face. Happy couldn't remember the last time he'd fallen asleep with a woman. It had to have been a handful of years and was probably due to way too much alcohol or drugs. Probably both. His dark eyes kept tracing the soft angles of her face and body until sleep took him. His last thoughts of what it would be like if she visited him sometime and what his brothers would think of her.

* * *

Nova helped pack up her father's gear after the last day of the Inkcon. He'd asked her about her evening the night before and she felt guilty about lying. Ever since she'd gotten sober, they'd had an open book relationship. If they could talk about anything and everything, relapses could be prevented before they occurred. Little lies, led to bigger lies, which led to self-destruction. It was a slippery slope, at least in her experience.

She knew she would have to tell her father soon because after spending another night with Happy she was realizing it wasn't a one off. They seemed to be circling each other, both pulled together by some magnetic force. Nova knew that it wasn't going to be the last time they saw each other and she hoped that it would be sooner, rather than later.

She was under no illusion that they'd had anything resembling a normal courting but she could tell there was more than just sex. It may have started that way, but they'd done more than just fuck the night before. They'd time talking about anything and everything. She'd told him about some of her darkest days, the ones that she'd only ever spoken to her father and drug counselor about. He knew of her addiction issues and her problems with controlling it when touring.

Happy had talked about his mother in Bakersfield and how he was watching the woman who'd raised him slowly wither away. She'd seen more in his dark eyes than ever before when he spoke of the brothers he'd lost recently. There was so much under his stoic expression and coal colored eyes. It reminded her of the calm sea before a storm, the dark waters looking placid from above. However, underneath lay a current so strong and wild that he needed the facade to keep it under control.

Her phone pinged alerting her to a text message. As per usual her heart skipped at the thought of it being Happy and lips quirked up when she realized it was. Biting her cheek, she glanced at her father to makes sure he was busy before opening the message.

 _"You got a reason to visit Cali yet, little girl?"_

* * *

Happy stood next to his bike as Tank said goodbye to his old charter brothers. The blonde man had questioned where he'd gone the night before but after Happy's patented glare, he'd backed off. It seemed the only person not affected by his pitch colored eyes was a certain blonde. Nova hadn't ever seemed intimidated by his stare down, not that he'd ever given her the deadly gaze of a killer, but she never flinched when his eyes landed on her. It was something that drew him to her.

The night before he'd talked more about himself than he usually would. He spoke of his ill mother, someone he rarely spoke of to anyone other than his closest friends.

He'd told her about the brothers killed in the last couple months and the giant holes they'd left, not only in the club but in his life. She'd listened and only asked questions about the people they were, not how they died or why.

Nova seemed to know club shit was off limits, which allowed Happy to open up a little without scaring her off. That was something he didn't want to do. He wanted to continue what they had going and he wanted even more. The stone cold killer found himself thinking about what it would be like to have her in his life on the regular. He wondered what it would be like to wake up to her messy bed hair and pouty lips every morning.

He glanced down at his phone after texting her without overthinking his blatant hint to a future visit and found his lips pulling up at her answer.

" _Depends tough guy. Do I got a place to stay?"_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review,follow,favorite.**


	7. Chapter 7

Happy was leaning against the bar with a bottle of beer in one hand and his phone in the other. Next to him, Chibs raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he checked for messages yet again.

"Expecting somethin', brotha?" His president asked with a smirk, his scars deepening his natural dimples. "You've been eyeballing that shite all night long."

Happy grunted, shoving it back into his pocket before sipping his lukewarm beer. He hadn't realized he'd been so damn obvious, but the man's cocky smile proved otherwise. He scowled deeply as Chibs continued to stare at him waiting for an answer.

"Maybe." Happy relented, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Maybe?" Chibs asked with a leer. "Does _Maybe_ have a nice set of tits and firm arse?"

Happy couldn't stop the grin that slid across his face for a moment as he thought about Nova's perfect handfuls, before he wiped it from his lips.

Shrugging lazily, he offered. "Maybe."

Chibs laughed, his mirth filled eyes twinkling at Happy's avoidance. "You find yourself a lass, killer?"

Happy gulped the last of his beer and motioned for another. "Maybe."

Chibs smacked him on the shoulder and squeezed the back of his neck, while leaning in closer. "When are we gonna meet this rare specimen. Must be somethin' special if it's got our _unholy one_ all twisted up."

Shrugging from under his hand, Happy took a pull off his new beer and rasped, "She's just some gash."

The lie tasted vile on his tongue.

Nova was the furthest thing from some nameless gash as a girl could get and Chibs seemed to know that as well. The man smirked at him, tipping back the rest of his whiskey with a satisfied growl.

"If you say so, brotha."

The chime of Happy's phone had his heart speeding up and hand pulling the device out before he could even try to play it cool in front of the glib Scotsman. Happy ignored the chuckling idiot next to him and opened his burner.

"I'm here..." Nova texted simply, her nerves blatant despite the few words. He'd given her a heads up, no one was expecting him to bring a girl around. She'd told him to tell his brothers about her, but he hadn't been able to breakdown and do it. The idea of it felt too awkward. Happy had always been pretty adamant about never settling for one woman. He never wanted an old lady. Yeah free, steady pussy was great but that's what croweaters were for. Old ladies always seemed like more trouble than they were worth.

Now though, Happy could see the appeal of having someone steady to return to.

' _Little witch_ _.'_ He thought while rising from his barstool.

Leaving his beer behind, he avoided Chibs's knowing smirk and headed outside to find the girl who'd crawled inside his head and taken up residence.

Once outside he saw the crowd hanging out, their eyes glued to the strange car parked nearby. Happy felt Chibs following behind him, but ignored the itchy feeling running up his spine. He was far too interested in his girl's arrival to give a shit about his brother's amused face.

Nova was stepping out of the rental car, her long legs shown off with the tight black leggings and pointy heels. The dark blue silky top hugged her perky tits and showed off her delicate collarbones. The colorful ink splashed across her arms and shoulders was begging for his mouth and tongue. Her hair was a little shorter than the last time he saw her, the wavy blonde locks hitting her shoulders.

Happy wanted nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and take her to bed. He didn't want to share her with _anyone_ , even if it were to just lay eyes on her.

"Holy shit, look at that ass." A hang-around muttered, his eyes needing gouged out for looking at her. Happy growled under his breath at the man's comment.

"Fuck me. Who's the blonde?" Tigger asked, while licking his lips hungrily.

"Someone I'd like to fuck silly." Quinn rasped, his head cocked to the side as Nova started towards them. There were a few low whistles as she approached, which had her looking nervous. He couldn't watch her look even remotely uncomfortable for another second.

"She's mine." Happy growled, his eyes avoiding his brothers surprised expressions, to meet her halfway with easy strides.

"What the fuck?" Tigger asked as Happy left the group slack jawed and wide eyed.

His brothers and other hang-arounds all watched him stride passed, the nerves he felt were unfamiliar.

Happy didn't get nervous. He made people nervous.

Her wide grin at the sight of him seemed to break whatever tension he was holding in his shoulders though. The blatant happiness she exuded at seeing him, had his chest tightening in a strangely pleasant way. The moment seemed to flip something inside him, a switch that he wasn't aware he had. He wanted her and in more than a physical way. Granted he wanted nothing more than to bend her over the hood of the car and show everyone who she belonged too, but he also wanted to claim her more than just physically. Happy wanted everything that came with having a girl.

* * *

Nova chewed her lip as she took the exit Happy had instructed her to. She was nervous about visiting his home turf and meeting his brothers. He'd told her it wouldn't be a big deal but she could tell he hadn't done anything like it before.

They'd been speaking off and on for weeks now, mostly about everyday shit but other times it was deeper. He'd confessed he hadn't had a steady girlfriend since he was a dumb teenager. She'd teased him about it, but eventually gave him a break when she realized his lifestyle didn't really promote steady relationships. It had her on edge wondering just what he wanted from her, if he didn't do relationships. It hadn't seemed like he was just leading her on to get in her panties, especially when everything he was doing was so out of the ordinary for him. He never said it out loud but Nova knew he ended up in Vegas because she was there. Happy hadn't come to see her father at the inkcon, he'd ridden over a thousand miles to be with her. It had to mean something.

Putting her blinker on, Nova turned down the street that looked more industrial than residential. She bit her lip as the building that housed his clubhouse and their porn studio came into sight.

"Fuck." She muttered as she saw the long lines of motorcycles and the groups hanging out drinking. There were men in leather kuttes and women in clothing that qualified as lingerie. For a split second she thought about driving on without stopping but knew Happy was expecting her to show up. She didn't want to disappoint him and she really wanted to see him. She'd missed the dark eyed devil like mad.

Nova parked and removed her phone from her purse, typing a quick message to let Happy know she'd arrived. Taking a slow breath, she opened her rental car door and stepped out. She felt eyes on her as soon as she exited the car, which had her jaw tightening. Her gaze slid over the group looking for Happy's familiar stoic face. When she caught sight of him sauntering towards her, Nova's face split into a wide grin. She could see his lips pull slightly, but his reserved nature was in full force. He'd warned her that his brothers would be surprised, that he never brought his private life to the club.

"Hey, little girl." He rasped when he reached her. Nova wasn't sure if he wanted to be casual about being together in front of people but couldn't help from flinging herself at him when he tipped his chin in encouragement.

His gruff chuckle at her excitement had her squeezing her arms around his neck. "Miss me?" He asked, his voice hot against her temple and his hands heavy on her hips.

"Very much." She replied pulling back to look up at him with excited blue eyes. His hands slid along her hips and pulled her against his front allowing her to feel his hard on.

"Show me." Happy rasped deeply, his eyes darkening as she teased her lip.

Standing on her tip toes, Nova kissed him eagerly while gripping his kutte. His tongue dove into her mouth as his fingers dug into her ass, pulling her tightly to his chest.

"Fuck." He growled, nipping her bottom lip. "Should've just met you at the hotel."

Nova laughed, her head tilted back to peer up at him. "Thought you wanted to drink and play pool with me, tough guy."

"Fucking pocket pool maybe." He muttered, tugging at her playfully.

Nova chuckled, kissing his chin once. "Pervert."

"How'd you know my middle name, beautiful?" A voice drawled from behind Happy. Nova cocked an eyebrow at the man with dark curly hair and electric blue eyes. She felt Happy's hands tighten on her waist as a few other men sauntered towards them. Nova could see them all checking her out, the men obviously used to being blatant with their perusals.

"I mean the eyefucking kinda gave it away." She replied dryly, her lip twisting into a smirk.

Happy's growled, "Keep your eyes and hands off, Tig."

A man with scars along his cheeks stepped forward and broke up the staring contest between Happy and the blue eyed man.

"Perhaps you can introduce your lass there, Hap?" His Scottish accent had her eyes widening in surprise.

"These assholes are my brothers. This is Nova." Happy rasped, tipping his chin towards the building. "Let's get a drink, little girl."

Nova smirked at the men as he pulled her passed, "Hello. Goodbye."

Happy opened the door and let her pass through before following her. He pulled her towards the bar and motioned for drinks from the bartender. Nova looked around at the warehouse type space, the bar surrounded by tables and seating areas. She cocked an eyebrow at a pair of women nearly nude on the stripper platform.

"So drinks and a show. You're such a romantic." She purred next to him, sipping her drink with a smirk. Happy chuckled, pulling her to stand between him and the bar. He framed her body with his broad shoulders and inked arms. He dipped his face into her neck and inhaled deeply. "Look sexy as fuck, little girl. Probably gonna have to kill someone by the end of the night for just looking at you."

The man with an accent took a stool next to them, his grin flashing widely as Happy growled.

"C'mon Hap. Don't hog the lass." He chuckled, holding his hand out towards her. "I'm Chibs."

"Nice to meet you." She replied with a smile. "I'm Nova."

"Aye. Where ye from then, Nova?"

"Tacoma right now. Lived a lot of places." She answered, sipping her drink as she noticed a few of the men from outside hanging around listening.

Happy grumbled behind her, his words muffled but obviously irritated.

"What does a beautiful thing like you do in Tacoma?" The man with icy eyes asked, standing behind the bar in front of her. She felt Happy stiffen behind her as the man leaned closer to her, his eyes trailing lazily over her breasts. Nova rolled her eyes at his ogling but replied, "I'm a musician but I'm working at a tattoo shop right now."

"Musician huh?" A younger kid asked, "like what kind?"

"Jesus. Is this twenty fucking questions? Fuck off prospect." Happy growled, his hand squeezing her hip as his other slammed onto the bartop. "Bring me a fucking drink silently."

Nova smirked as the kid shuffled off to grab another beer. "Easy, tough guy. It's just that I'm the shiny new toy."

"Ain't a fucking toy." He grunted, his hand sliding around her waist to pull her back against his chest. "Plus, you're mine so all of these perverted fucks can go find other pussy to push up on."

"We got it, brother." A deep voice rumbled nearby, as a large hand came into view to shake hers. "I'm Quinn."

"Hi there." She smiled at the giant of a man, his long hair pinned below a dark beanie.

"So Tacoma… that's where you found this peach huh?" Quinn asked, his lips pulling up into a friendly leer. "Guess that explains the long run, brother."

Happy shrugged behind her but didn't reply, the man keeping close guard on their relationship. Nova wanted to roll her eyes and just explain how they met but if she'd learned anything about Happy, it was he didn't do chit chat and he liked his privacy.

"Holy shit." A voice exclaimed nearby, Tank shuffled over with his beer pointed at them. "You sly fucker."

"Shuddup." Happy growled, his hand gripping her waist tightly.

"Shit. That's why you disappeared in Vegas." Tank chuckled, "Man, Frank's gonna kick your ass."

"Frank?"

Nova rolled her eyes and answered despite Happy's rumblings behind her. "My dad, Frank Daniels."

"Shit." Quinn rasped, exhaling a hit from a joint. "You're fucking Frankie D's kid?"

Happy muttered a curse under his breath before replying, "Yeah, now shut the fuck up about it."

"Wouldn't trust him to ink you again man, he's liable to tattoo _asshole_ on your forehead." Tank laughed, gulping his beer and cuddling up to a slutty blonde.

"He wouldn't do that." Nova replied, sipping her drink before adding with a grin. "He'll just make it hurt a hell of a lot more than necessary."

* * *

Nova was perched on Happy's lap watching a game of pool between Tig and the blonde biker she'd met in Vegas. Tank was bitching and moaning about losing yet again.

"Bro. Give it up. You just suck donkey dick at pool." Tig drawled, folding up the stack of twenties and stuffing it into his kutte pocket. "I mean sucking donkey dick is a valuable trade skill. I once paid a hundred bucks to watch this Puerto Rican girl-."

"Oi." Chibs hollered, interrupting the man's story. "Nobody wants to 'er 'bout that shite, Tigger."

Happy chuckled behind her and added, "Besides. Everybody's seen a donkey show."

Nova groaned, covering her face with her hand. "Gross, Hap."

"Man she's got no clue. Hap's a freak, baby." Tigger exclaimed, wagging a finger at her. "Come on killer. You can't hide that shit from the missus. I'm sure she's open minded."

"Tig." Happy growled.

"I mean, who knows maybe she'd be into the Jellybean or cold packing."

"Tig!" Chibs shouted, smacking him upside the head. "Don't scare away the lass on her first nigh'."

Nova rolled her eyes and leaned back into Happy after feeling him tense at the statement.

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied, peeking over her shoulder at him. "Unless you want to cold-pack, then I need to go buy ice."

There was a long silence between the men until Tig roared with laughter. Happy wrapped his arm around her middle tightly and kissed the back of her neck.

"Dirty girl." He growled under his breath.

Nova snorted, resting her temple against his. "Don't act surprised."

"Killer found himself the perfect _gash_." Tigger taunted, tipping a beer bottle towards them. "Look at 'im. Happy's as happy as a pig in shit."

Nova felt Happy growl against her back at his brother's words. Covering his clenched fist she whispered, "Easy."

"Don't call her that." He sneered despite her advice.

"Uh oh. He's sensitive Chibs. You hear this shit? Don't call a gash, a gash. What is she then, huh?"

"She's my girl."

"Aww a g _irlfriend_. Cute. Our killer's gone soft." He chortled, his eyes shining mischievously.

Nova was out of Happy's lap and on the arm of the sofa before she realized what was happening. Happy towered over Tig, his body rocking forward aggressively. "You wanna shut the fuck up or take this to the ring, see how fucking soft I am."

Nova almost stepped forward to try and calm the situation down but Chibs stopped her with a hand on her elbow.

"Easy there, lassie." He drawled, a smirk curling his lips. "It's how things are done. We got beefs, they work it out in the ring. It's a healing."

Rolling her eyes, she smirked at Happy as he glanced at her. "Kick his ass then I guess, tough guy."

"Yes I will." Happy growled, tugging her behind him as he stalked towards the boxing ring outside.

* * *

Happy flexed his wrapped fists and cracked his neck, his black eyes focused on his brother across the ring. Tig kept poking and prodding, the man was a constant shit stirrer and Happy couldn't count how many times they'd fought because of it. The current fight however might be the first time Happy seriously wanted to kill the prick.

"You sure you don't just wanna cuddle, killer?" Tig taunted, the man rolling his shoulders to stretch the limbs for the fight.

"You sure you wanna swallow all your teeth?" Happy sneered back, as they circled each other making swipes. Tig landed one quick right to Happy's ribs before the SAA released a barrage of solid hits to the VP. The crowd whistled loudly as the curly haired man punched Happy in the jaw, making him stumble back into the ropes. The hit only infuriated him more, his heavy fists landing on Tig's nose busting it thoroughly. Happy grinned as blood splattered over his knuckles and bare tattooed chest.

"Fuck." Tig grunted, spitting blood to the ground as he swung wide at his brother and friend.

"Feels good doesn't it." Happy jeered, his bloody teeth flashing.

"Asshole." The Vice President growled, dodging another swing from Happy.

Both men were pounding on each other's ribs when Chibs and Quinn pulled them apart.

Happy laughed as Tig held a blood soaked shirt to his face while a croweater gave him shots of liquor.

"Good fight, brother." Tig mumbled through the damp cotton.

"Just think of this pain when you open your fucking mouth about Nova." Happy rasped, flicking Tig in the broken nose to bring the point home. The man groaned in pain, his blue eyes on fire.

"Touch it again, man and I'll shoot your dick off."

"Try it bitch." Happy chuckled, his dark eyes finding Nova sauntering towards the ring with a bottle of tequila in her hand.

"I brought pain medicine." She remarked, raising an eyebrow and flashing a flirty smirk. Happy growled under his breath as she bit her lip, the sight making him hard as steel.

"You're welcome." Tig drawled lazily, the man smiling as he tossed the shirt away.

"For what?" Happy asked without looking away from Nova.

"You're about to have the best kind of fuck. The 'after I just beat the fuck out of someone' fuck."

Happy glanced at his brother realizing he instigated a fight to put on a show for his girl, "Thanks brother."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't leave sunshine waiting or I might try to get in those tiny little pants of hers."

* * *

Happy gripped Nova's bare ass in one hand and fisted her hair in the other. She wrapped her legs around his narrow hips as he shuffled into his room, while devouring her tequila flavored mouth. He kicked the door closed and slammed her into it shaking the pictures on the wall.

"Gonna fuck you fast and hard." He growled into her neck as he raked his teeth along her shoulder. "You good with that, little girl?"

"Yes." Nova moaned, her head thrown back as his hand slid under her shirt and into her bra. Happy sucked her tongue into his mouth greedily, his calloused fingertips twisting and pulling at her hard tips . She writhed against him as he pressed his dick against her lacy covered seam.

"Hope these aren't expensive." He rasped before tearing her panties from her hips with a loud snap. Nova yelped at the action but groaned as his fingers swept through the soaked lips between her soft thighs.

"Fuck. You're wet, baby." He murmured, his voice deepening as his breathing accelerated.

"Watching you fight was hot." She gasped as his sunk two fingers inside her without warmup. His heavy body pressed her into the wall as he tugged his belt open, his hand frantically pumping into her.

"Oh god." Nova moaned as the blunt end of his dick followed the last thrust of his fingers.

"Yeah." Happy growled, his fingers digging into her ass while his dick pushed all the way home. He didn't stop until he was fully sheathed before he pulled back to plunge inside even harder.

"So tight." He mumbled while snapping his hips between her thighs. "Beg me."

"Fuck, please Happy." She gasped, her mouth dropping open as he sped up. "Yes. Yes. More."

"Like that?" Happy watched her writhe as he pump into her weeping core as quickly as he could. His answer came when her walls clamped down on his dick, tightening into a vice he could barely retreat from.

"Jesus." He snarled, his mouth sucking a vivid bruise on her shoulder as he rocked into her tight opening. "So fucking tight."

"Oh god." Her voice was breathless and eyes hooded as he moved her over to the dresser. Setting her down, he spread her legs as wide as he could while pumping into her swollen lips. He watched his wet dick slid into her as her tits bounced with every plunge.

"Yeah." He rasped, sweat trailing down his back as he worked her over thoroughly. "Take it, baby."

"Fuck, gimme." She moaned, her head thrown back as her nails sunk into his chest and shoulder. "Make me cum again."

"Yes I will." He growled, his hips slamming into her as quick as humanly possible. He didn't let up until she cried out loudly, her body practically seizing as she came long and hard.

"Shit." He muttered watching the beautiful girl cum so hard tears ran down her cheeks. "Easy, girl."

"So good." She hiccuped her breath coming in short pants. "Happy."

"I got you, baby girl" He rasped, picking her up from the dresser to drop her on the bed. Happy grinned down at her as she shrugged out of her shirt with clumsy hands.

"Drunk bitch." He teased, yanking her bra off before mauling her breasts. "Love these tits."

"Oh yeah?" She gasped, her hands cupping his head as he sucked and nipped her sharply.

"Yes I do." Happy rasped, swiping his tongue along her delicate collarbone.

"What else?" Nova moaned her legs spreading as his fingers sunk into her again.

"This pussy." He growled, thrusting his fingers while pinning her leg open. "Fucking this pussy."

"Just fucking it?" She asked coyly, her lip bitten between her teeth. Happy growled at her, as he pulled his fingers from her clenching walls before sliding down her body. He pinned her legs wide open while curling his tongue through her folds.

"Taste good, little girl." Happy rumbled, his dark eyes focused on her flushed chest and pouty lips as he sucked on her hood. Dipping his tongue inside her, Happy growled as she flooded his mouth.

"Oh god, Happy."

"Yeah, girl." He panted into damp flesh, a smirk curling his lips as she collapsed back into the pillow and writhed in anticipation.

"Don't stop."

"Couldn't if I tried." Happy rasped, crawling up her body while stroking up her thighs and breasts. He rest between her legs, his body pressed fully against hers. His hand sunk into her hair and he pressed his forehead against hers to look her in the eyes as he confessed hoarsely, "I love you, Nova."

Happy felt her breathe catch at his words, her eyes widened slightly before they softened to a deeper blue. "I love you too, Happy."

He kissed her deeply as he sunk inside her. His hand wrapped her leg around his hip and grabbed her ass while rocking between her thighs. Nova panted into his mouth as he increased the pace, their hips rolling in synchronization.

"Baby." She sighed, her mouth dropping open as her walls fluttered around him with every plunge.

"That's it." He rasped, nipping her jaw as he stroked her through a body shuddering orgasm. "My good girl."

"Hap." Nova gasped, "cum, baby. Please."

"You tired, little girl?" He chuckled gruffly, his hips snapping into her.

"Oh god." She groaned, shaking her head back and forth. "Wanna feel you cum. Please."

Happy growled at her words, his hips rolling harder and quicker as he chased the feeling tightening his balls and curling his toes. He bit into her shoulder as he came buried deep in her clenched core.

"Fuck." He moaned, rolling them over to leave her splayed across his chest, his arms wrapped around her hips and shoulders.

"Jesus." She gasped, her breath hot against his sweaty skin. "I think I'm dead."

Happy rumbled with laughter, his hand burying in her messy hair as she bounced against his chest. "Death by dick." He offered, his voice hoarse from growling filth in her ear.

"Happily, Happy." She replied, laughing breathlessly.

Barking out a laugh, he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I meant what I said," he murmured after a long comfortable silence.

"Me too." Nova's voice was soft and sleepy. "I need to tell my dad about us, Hap. I can't keep lying to him."

"I know." He agreed, his hands smoothing up and down her back and shoulders. "I'll do it with you."

"When?"

"I'll follow you back. We can tell him together. If he doesn't handle it well I want to be there to take the heat."

"It takes two to tango, Happy."

"I knew you were off limits. It's on me. I'll face the repercussions."

"Hap." She started, adjusting to straddling his hips while resting her hands on his chest. Her fingers traced the words along his collarbones as she often did, her eyes following them rather than his intent eyes. "I don't care if he doesn't agree. I want this."

"Good, little girl, because you aren't getting rid of me." He promised, his hands gripping her hips. "I wanna put my crow on you."

Nova's eyes snapped to his, her hands weaving through his and moving them to above his head. She rested against his chest, her elbows holding her just above his mouth.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes I do. You good with that?" He asked, his neck stretching to kiss her pouty pink lips.

"Yes." She whispered against his hungry mouth. "Yes I am."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Nova woke pinned to Happy's bed, his head resting against her stomach as he lay splayed out across the mattress. Peering down at him, she slowly stroked his wide muscular back and shoulders. She looked over the tattoos stretching across his tan skin, several sticking out as her father's work. Her fingers lightly traced the reaper painted over his shoulder blade, the blood red eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"Creeper." Happy rasped, his hoarse voice startling her from her perusal.

She grimaced and laid her hand flat on his shoulder. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mmhm." He rumbled against her, his scruffy chin nuzzling against her panties as his tongue dipped into her bellybutton. Nova smirked as he rubbed his face against the smooth skin of her stomach like a large cat. His rumbled sounds of pleasure only accentuating the similarities.

Happy's hands teased the edge of her panties, his eyes flicking up to hers as his finger stroked her clit through the damp cotton.

"Wet little girl." His voice was impossibly gravelly and deep with want, his eyes pitch black.

"Fuck." She gasped, her hands clutching his broad shoulders as he tugged the lace to the side to taste her slit. "Hap. Baby."

"Yeah, girl?"

"I love your fucking mouth." Nova moaned when his tongue curled into her. Happy chuckled gruffly at her words, the man's rakish smile twisting her core.

"Good thing I love your fucking pussy." He leered, nipping her inner thigh while sliding her panties off completely.

Nova grinned down at him, hungrily watching his flexing forearms as he pinned her legs open. "You look handsome down there."

Happy laughed deeply, swiping his tongue flat across her hood. She squirmed against his lazy pace, the man grinning as she groaned in frustration.

"Haaaaap."

"Yeah, little girl?" He murmured, sucking her with a slowly rhythm. "You need something else?"

"Yes." Nova moaned as he sunk two crooked fingers inside her while flicking her clit rapidly. She clutched her breast in one hand and pulled at her messy hair in the other. He was driving her wild with his sudden rapid pace.

Happy slid a large palm up her ribs and tugged on her nipple, his smirk buried into her pussy as she writhed. Nova released a high keen as the man sucked and pumped her straight into a body shuddering orgasm. Stars burst behind her clenched eyes lids and her body trembled under his hands and mouth.

"Mmh." He hummed deeply, his nose nudging her clit as his tongue darted out to taste her again.

"Fucking delicious."

"Jesus, Hap." She chuckled, brushing sweaty hair from her eyes.

"Like that huh?" He asked, his voice rough and hot against her breasts. His large hands cupped her knees, pressing them into the mattress as his cock slid through her wet lips. Nova moaned as the steel encased in silky skin pressed against her sensitive hood over and over.

"You want this, little girl?" He asked gruffly, a smirk pulling at his lips as she bobbed her head lazily.

"Please." She gasped when the blunt head came to teasingly rest at her opening. Happy watched her intently as he slowly pushed inside her, his dick sliding home with one long thrust.

"Yeah, you're my little slut." Happy rasped into her neck as she tried to buck against his heavy body. "You're begging for this dick."

"Hap." She moaned, the man drove her crazy with his rough voice and thick cock.

"Come on." He growled, his hips snapping harder and deeper as she writhed below him. "Cum for me, baby."

"Oh fuck."

Nova's body contracted around his, her fingers digging into his arms and ribs as she came underneath him. She shuddered and trembled, her breath panted against his neck as he crowded her into the mattress. His body consumed her while filling her, his hands cupping her ass to press as deep as possible.

"Yes." He hissed through clenched teeth as her walls fluttered and gripped his dick desperately with every pull. "That's my girl."

Nova could feel him swell even further as she came around him, her walls clamping down. Happy growled deeply, his teeth bearing down on her breast as he buried himself into her pussy. She felt him pulse and throb, her core turning molten while he rocked lazily between her thighs.

"Jesus." He panted, his mouth traveling up her neck to meet her willing mouth, his hands buried in her hair.

Nova sunk into the kiss, her head swimming from oxygen deprivation by the time he pulled his tongue from her throat and pressed his forehead to hers. They panted into each other's parted lips, eyes locks on each other.

"So good." Nova murmured, nuzzling her face against his shoulder and neck. She inhaled the delicious scent of him, his heat and weight only enhancing her desire for the man.

"Mmm." Happy rumbled, his hand cupping the back of her neck, his thumb softly stroking the skin behind her ear. "Love you, sweetheart."

Nova's chest clenched at the new term of endearment and the gravel of his voice.

"I love you, handsome." She replied, her lips quirking as she noticed the way his eyes darkened at her words. He leaned down, kissing her firmly while cupping her jaw.

"You're mine."

"I am."

* * *

Nova joined Happy at his bike the next morning, the man only offering the barest of explanations of the pair going for a ride.

"Hey, Hap. Where ya headed?" Chibs asked, his hand cupping a flame as his lit a cigarette. The man ambled over, his eyes twinkling as he watched Happy buckle the helmet for her. Nova smirked up at Happy as he scowled at the other man's question, her amusement making him glare at her.

"Going for a ride." He finally rasped, tipping his chin to the bike. "C'mon, girl."

Chibs nodded, winking at Nova as she slid onto the bike behind Happy. "Be back for church at 7 o'clock."

"Yes I will." Happy replied gruffly, his gloved hands tightening on his handlebars to pull them out of the parking lot with a roar. Nova squeezed his stomach and pressed herself flush against him as they soared down the long straightaway. Her loose ponytail whipped around as they rode, her grin wide as the scenery flew by.

She laughed wildly as he took corners fast and revved the engine as they rumbled passed a large group of teens. They wolf whistled and cheered as the loud machine tore down the street.

She could feel his own laughter at her enjoyment, his hand squeezing her thigh for a moment before returning to the handlebar.

They took a road leading towards the coast and travelled along highway One. Jagged cliffs broke off into choppy waters, the glimmering ocean stretching out as far as the eye could see. Nova rested her cheek against Happy's broad shoulder, the soft worn fabric of his Reaper patch smelling of leather and smoke. She inhaled, the salty air and burrowed closer to his warmth as the cool winds whipped passed.

Happy's body stayed firm below her arms, his strength accentuated as he controlled the motorcycle with ease around the curvy, narrow roads. They passed through acres of hilly grassland, the edges rough and sudden to the rocks below. Many miles had stretched out behind them when they finally hit the tall trees of the redwood forest. Her eyes widened as the giants towered overhead, their shadows as large as mountains. She clutched his shirt in excitement, her neck stretching to speak in his ear.

"It's amazing."

Happy released his grip from the throttle and squeezed her thigh affectionately. It lay there for a long time, his warm palm stroking up and down her leg before settling on her knee. She sighed at the feeling of his thumb brushing back and forth sweetly. Nova squeezed her thighs around his hips and pressed even closer to his broad back as deep need began to simmer.

"Be good." He rumbled over the loud engine. "Almost there."

* * *

Nova was driving him insane with her tight little body crushed against him like a second skin. Happy could feel her heat through his leather and denim, the hot core of her made his dick ache. It took every bit of strength he had to keep himself from pulling over and fucking her on the side of the road. Happy wanted the ride to be more than just another bout of exhibitionism. There was a destination in mind and it was a place that he'd shared with only one other person.

The last time Kozik and Happy had ridden north together they'd stopped in the spot. The blonde goofball had bribed a surfer for a few hours with his board and ended up surfing for the better part of the afternoon. Happy smoked and watched, a joint passed between him and the benched surfer. He'd never wanted to surf, but enjoyed watching Kozik nosedive off the thing numerous times.

There was a small beach cafe nearby that served fish tacos and beer to locals. Happy and Kozik ended up drinking and eating until closing before finishing their trek north. It was one of the last times he spent with his brother where they weren't killing bangers or bleeding out.

It felt right share the beautiful place with Nova.

They found the long strip of beach moments later. Happy pulled the bike over to a small parking area and helped Nova off with a steadying hand. He smirked as she stretched and groaned, her body not used to long bike rides.

"You alright?" He rasped as she removed her helmet.

"Yeah, my ass is just numb from all the vibrating." She replied with a smile. "This place a fucking beautiful."

"Yeah. Come on." Happy took her hand and guided her through the winding beach path. They found themselves at the small beach, the water rolling in with dark frothy waves.

Happy tugged her towards a large outcrop of rocks and helped her climb to the flat top. Sitting down, Happy pulled her to sit next to him on the ledge. He caught her smiling widely at the scene in front of them, her blonde hair blowing around her face.

"This is gorgeous. How'd you find this place?"

Happy frowned slightly at the question but answered anyways. "Found it one day while riding with one of my brothers."

"Cool. Who?"

"You didn't meet him." Happy rasped, scrubbing his head anxiously. He didn't talk often and he rarely spoke of the dead. Dwelling on the past never turned out well in the line of work he was in.

"His name was Kozik." Happy started, his lip quirking when he added, "Well, his real name was Herman."

Nova snorted, "A biker named Herman, huh?"

"Yeah. He hated it. Not many knew his real name."

"You were close?"

"Yeah. We both started out in Tacoma charter together. He was their Sgt for awhile before he came to Redwood." Happy drawled, popping a toothpick in his mouth to chew as they talked. "He didn't seem like the type to be a biker. Pretty boy surfer."

"Like Tank? Because that dude is like, straight off a board."

"Yeah." Happy rasped, shifting uncomfortably at her comment as he realized that it might be the source of irritation with the new addition to their clubhouse. Tank was just as goofy as Kozik was. Maybe he reminded Happy a little too much of the brother he'd once been close to.

"So." She encouraged, her eyebrows raised when he stopped speaking. "What happen to him?"

"He died." Happy answered plainly, his shoulders shifting uncomfortably under the weight of the memory. "Happened fast, he was just... gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He spoke gruffly, his head shaking a bit at her statement. "You didn't blow him up."

"He was blown up?"

"Club shit. Anyways, we came here once." Happy brushed over the story of Kozik's unfortunate demise. He smiled a bit at the memory of the day they spent in the location. "We stopped to make a call and he saw this place. I couldn't stop him from getting in if I'd tried. He was like a damn dog chasing a stick."

"He got in?" She asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah." Happy chuckled, his lips pulling into a tiny smile as he remembered the laughing idiot. "There was this surfer down near the water and Koz bribed him for his board. Paid him a shit ton to surf for the day. I sat here and watched him fall off that thing for hours."

Nova laughed, her hand weaving with his as he laid it on her thigh. "He wasn't any good?"

"Fuck no." Happy laughed, shaking his head at the memory of every terrible fall the blonde took. "Didn't stop him from having a good time though. He-"

"He what?" She asked when his words tapered off.

"He uh.." Happy cleared his throat a bit at the tightness developing as he remembered the man. "He was like that. Let shit roll of his back real easy. Always had this big dumb grin on his face. Fucker could always find something to laugh or smile about. People thought he was stupid because of it. Nobody really knew him like me or Tig."

Nova smiled sadly, her head resting against his shoulder as they watched the waves roll in silently. Happy stuffed down the emotions bubbling up in his chest and focused on the day rather than memories of Kozik's last moments.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She spoke after a few minutes as they watched the surf roll in.

"Yeah." He spoke gruffly, kissing the crown of her head. "Let's go down the beach. There's a place down here with food."

The pair climbed off the rocks and headed down the long strip of sand towards the shack that sat near the end. Happy tucked her under his arm as they strolled, his mind still of his fallen brother.

"He would've liked you." He rasped, peeking down at her as she glanced up at him with a sad smile. "Probably would've tried to steal you too."

"Oh yeah?" Nova asked, grinning.

"Yeah but I would've kicked his fucking ass." Happy rumbled, flashing her smile. "He wouldn't win you over."

Nova laughed, her eyes sparkling. "No he wouldn't. I'm into dark and brooding."

Happy scoffed, tugging her tightly against his ribs. "I don't brood."

"You scowl an awful lot."

"I'll show you an awful lot of something." He growled, grabbing her ass playfully making her giggle.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He rasped, pulling open the door to the cafe. "Later, little girl. Later."

* * *

Happy glanced at Nova sleeping next to him, her blonde hair spread out on the dark pillow below her head. He took a pull off the joint, blowing smoke to the side, while watching her roll over and nuzzle into his side.

He felt his lips pull into an easy grin at just the sight of her. It wasn't an action that Happy had ever found easy, but more than ever he found himself smiling like a fool at the blonde. The situation wasn't anything he'd ever had and in some ways it still had him hesitant. However, things with Nova felt natural and easy. When he told her he wanted to put his crow on her, Happy hadn't explained it fully. He knew he would need to tell her just what it meant and the importance of him even offering.

Nova may have experience with her father's biker clients but she wasn't aware of just how the club ran and just what it meant to be his old lady. She didn't know that he'd essentially proposed marriage to her in his clubs way of doing things.

He felt his stomach twist at the idea that Nova might not want to take his crow after he explained what her role would be. Happy hoped she would still agree to it because he wasn't too sure how he would handle her changing her mind about him.

"You're thinking too hard for 5am." Nova's hoarse voice surprised him but he merely slid his hooded eyes to her cracked ones. Taking another drag off the tiny roach, Happy offered it to her out of habit, but she shook her head.

"Nope. Just makes it easier to do other shit." She replied, curling up next to him as he put out the smoke and slid down under the covers. Wrapping her up, happy felt everything inside him settle at the feel of her warm little body. 'Perfect.' He thought while kissing the crown of her head.

"Does it bother you that I smoke?"

"Nah." She murmured, her hand resting on his stomach. "I'd prefer you to not pop pills or shoot up but weeds fine. I just don't partake anymore."

"I don't pop pills or shoot shit." Happy replied, his hand sliding up her naked back. "Might see shit at the the clubhouse though. I know there's assholes around here who dabble."

"That's fine." She spoke while kissing his chest, her lips tracing his largest serpent tattoo.

"You'll tell me if it becomes a problem." He replied, the demand in his words bringing her head up from his chest. His hands slid into her hair, brushing it from her pretty blue eyes.

"What? If I see something?"

"If anything is bothering you, you come to me." He replied, his hand tucking hair behind her ear as he thought about his next words. The conversation he wanted to have seeming to fall into place. "If you're my old lady it's my job to protect you, even if it's from yourself. You tell me if you're ever feeling like using again."

Nova seemed thoughtful at his statement, her finger tracing his collarbone. "Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"That I'm a junky?"

"You're not a junky."

"I used to be. I'm still an addict. I'll always be an addict."

Happy cupped her face and traced her plump lip. "The only thing that'll bother me is if you don't come to me if you've got a problem. Don't hide anything from me."

"I won't. I don't like lies. It's why I wanna tell my dad about us." She murmured, propping herself up on her elbow. "So, what happens if I'm your old lady?"

Happy cocked an eyebrow in question.

"You said your job is to protect me. What would mine be?"

Happy smirked, the girl always seemed to know what he needed or wanted. "A good old lady supports her old man. She's there when he gets back from the road. Respects his word and knows what he says goes. She respects the club and his brothers but her old man's always first. You'd have to trust I'd always have your best interest in mind."

Chuckling, she grinned teasingly, "Anything else?"

"You're mine. No one else touches what's mine." He answered, his hand grabbing her asscheek. "You already know that right?"

Nova smirked, biting her lips teasingly. "Maybe."

Smacking her ass once, Happy scowled at her until she relented.

"Okay, Okay." She giggled, when he tickled her sides. "I got it. I got it. I'm only yours."

"Good girl." He murmured, his hand kneading her ass sensually. "I don't share and I'll kill anyone who thinks they can touch you."

Nova smirked, her fingers sliding along the happy faces stacked together on his abs. "Any of these jilted lovers?"

Happy's lip twitched at her teasing words, her casual question about his status as a killer surprising him.

"Never had a girl worth killing over." He confessed, his arm wrapping possessively around her waist.

"You're romantic in the most gruesome of ways."

Happy flashed her a wolfish grin, "You love it."

"Maybe."

"Little girl." He growled, gripping her ass to pull her astride his hips. A gasped escaped her pouty lips as he thrust against her, his voice growing rougher. "Tell me."

"Hmm." She moaned, her hips swiveling in a hypnotic way.

Grasping her soft curves, Happy halted her grinding and rasped, "Not until I hear you say it."

Nova leaned down, her hair falling like silky curtains. Her scent overwhelmed him, her sweet mint shampoo and a subtle vanilla from her favorite lotion. He felt intoxicated by her.

"Goddamn." He grit out between clenched teeth. "I fucking love the way you smell. Makes me hard as fuck. Now tell me."

"I love you and want you so fucking bad, Hap."

Happy's fingers curled into the soft curve of her ass while he pushed her firmly against his aching prick. Nova moaned as he rocked upwards into her core, her mouth mere inches away. Moving his right hand to the back of her delicate neck, he cupped her skull and brought her mouth to his. He sucked and nipped her plump lips, the soft skin was addicting. He could probably cum just from her honeyed tongue and circling hips but he wanted more.

"Good girl." He rasped after pulling his tongue from her delicious mouth. "Now show me how bad."

 **Thanks for reading! So happy everyone's enjoying this fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nova crossed her legs as she sat on Happy's lap, the man's heavily ringed hands stroking her thigh as he spoke to Chibs. They were relaxing with his brothers in the clubhouse, a small party being thrown for Nova's last night in town.

"Hey, Hey. I know what needs to go down tonight." Tank exclaimed, his grin widening as he pointed his beer bottle at Nova. "You need to do your thing."

Nova scrunched up her nose and drawled, "Do my thing?"

"The fuck are you on about, asshole." Happy barked, behind her. "Stop talking."

"Nah, man. We gotta hear her sing. That's all fuckin' Frank talks about. His Angel's voice. So... sing."

Nova shook her head, gulping the rest of her beer nervously. She hadn't sung for people since her band destructed.

"Leave it alone." Happy growled, his hand pulling her closer by the waist.

"What? Has she sung for you, Hap?" Tank leered.

Tig jumped into the fray instantly, the man seeing the perfect opportunity to prod Happy. "Oh I bet Happy makes her sing all fucking night long, right brother? I'd love to hear it too."

"Fuck off, both of you." The man behind her growled, his hand tightening on her hip. Nova rolled her eyes at Chibs who chuckled as the three argued.

"Do you even have an guitar?" She asked blandly, her voice halting the insults being thrown back and forth.

"Hold on." The prospect exclaimed, scurrying away before they knew he was even listening to their conversation.

"You don't have to do this shit." Happy rumbled behind her, his hand sliding around her stomach as he brought his mouth to the back of her neck. "I know you've been stepping back from it."

"It's fine. I like singing, I just hate the industry."

The prospect came back with an acoustic guitar. The smooth wood looked well cared for.

"Yours?" She asked taking the instrument carefully.

"Yeah. I found it at a pawnshop. I've been learning for a bit now."

"64 Gibson?" She asked, her hand turning it slightly to see the glossy finish and straight frets.

"Yeah!"

"Nice vintage piece." She remarked, her hands strumming to check if it were in tune. After a couple tweaks she looked up to find all of them eyefucking her and asked, "Am I picking something?"

"Yeah, doll." Tig remarked, his hand stroking his goatee as he checked out her legs. Happy's hand tightened on her hip, the man grumbling under his breath about gouging everyone's eyes out. Nova adjusted her position on Happy's lap and began playing the first song to come to mind.

" _It's all the same, only the names will change_

 _Everyday, it seems we're wastin' away_

 _Another place where the faces are so cold_

 _I drive all night just to get back home"_

She couldn't help but snicker at the clichéd choice, her lip twisting into a smirk as a few wolf whistles rung out on the next verse.

 _"I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

 _I'm wanted dead or alive_

 _Wanted dead or alive"_

Nova played the song easily, the words flowing out as she bobbed her head. A few were singing along and more than a few tapping their feet. She remembered how she used to enjoy playing for others.

 _"I walk these streets_

 _A loaded six-string on my back_

 _I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back_

 _I been everywhere, still, I'm standing tall_

 _I've seen a million faces_

 _And I've rocked them all..."_

 _"I'm wanted dead or alive_

 _Wanted dead or alive"_

When she repeated the chorus, more voices joined hers and the room erupted into whistles when her hands finished the last chord. She laughed as Tig hugged her while Happy punched him in the ribs.

"Fuck off, Tig."

"That was great, doll." He coughed through the heavy hit, flashing her a wide smile. "Those lips aren't just for show, huh Hap?"

"Hey Tiggy stop stirring shite." Chibs hollered, his grin widening. "I'd rather hear a'nutha song from the lass."

"Jesus Christ. You see what you did?" Happy grumbled behind her, his mouth brushing against her ear. "Now the assholes will get you to do this all fucking night."

"Jealous?" She whispered, her eyes peeking over her inked shoulder.

"Yeah." He grunted, his lips pressing into the curve of her jaw. "I like being the only one hearing you."

"When do you hear me?"

"All the time. You just don't notice it." He rasped, his lip quirking up when she scrunched her nose in thought. "The shower, cooking. I heard you once in the grocery store."

Nova glared at him with no heat, her lips twitching with a suppressed smile. "All lies."

Happy barked out a laugh and tugged her closer to kiss her neck.

"They're so fucking adorable it makes me sick." Tig drawled, his lip curled up in distaste.

"You want another black eye, asshole?" Happy rasped, his gaze sliding to his brother's bruised face. He seemed proud of the work he'd done the night before in the ring.

Nova glanced at Chibs and sarcastically asked, "How about something upbeat then?"

The man laughed, his eyes twinkling, "Aye, love."

* * *

She was so much more than a pretty face. Happy had already known that, but sitting there with her, as she entertained his brothers, he began to see so much more. Her voice was sweet and raspy in a way that had his fingers curling into the fleshy curve of her hip. Happy could see the lust in his brother's eyes as they ogled her long bare legs and perky little tits, her sexy voice seducing them further. Part of him felt proud to show off the woman he'd landed, but mostly he just wanted to gouge their eyes and ears out with icepicks. Happy wanted to hide her away, somewhere no one but he could eye-fuck her.

After the dozenth song, Nova's voice was sounding husky and Happy put his foot down on the jam session. She smiled and accepted the compliments but he could feel her becoming tenser as the men's attention continued.

"Enough." Happy grunted, standing up while gripping her waist to place her on her feet. He ignored his brother's catcalls as he tugged her out of the room and towards the dorms. Nova giggled as he became too impatient to put up with her teetering heels and threw her over his shoulder.

"Happy!" She squeaked, the sound of her laughter making his lips pull into a satisfied grin.

"Shuddup." He rasped, smacking her on the ass as they entered his room. Happy kicked the door closed and flicked the lock, swiftly depositing Nova on the bed. She grinned up at him, her hair splayed out on the dark bedding. Happy wasn't sure if he'd ever grinned so wide at something not involving violence before.

Nova bit her lip and squirmed in anticipation as he crawled over her, his intense eyes taking in the flush painting her cheeks. Her body curled towards him as he hovered, her hands sliding along his heavily inked arms. He felt her pointy heels dig into his lower back as her legs wrapped around his waist. Happy growled at the pinch, bucking his hips between her thighs sharply.

"Keep that up and I'll fuck you rough, little girl." He rasped, his teeth nipping her collarbone as he trailed his tongue along her silky top.

"And the problem is?" She asked, her fingers sliding under the hem of his worn Reaper shirt to his belt buckle.

"Fuck." Happy muttered as her hand sunk into the loose waist of his jeans. Her palm stroked the swelling length, her grip tightening around the head when he groaned deeply.

"Fuck me Happy. Fuck me rough."

* * *

Happy climbed off his bike and glanced over as Nova climbed out of her rental car. He'd wanted her to ride with him but she needed to return the car and didn't want her dad to see them ride in together. It was bad enough they'd kept their relationship from him, but to break the news by having her ride bitch with him seemed in poor taste.

"You ready for this?" He asked, popping a toothpick in his mouth as she shifted her bag from her hand to her shoulder, her blue eyes flashing to his before returning to the shop in front of them.

"Not really." She replied, scratching her elbow. "We probably should've done this at home instead."

"We can put it off until later if you want." Happy offered, his hands sinking into his jean pockets. He didn't want to put anything off any longer. He needed to be able to see her without running around behind his friend's back. He also knew it was tearing her up lying to her father. Nova was an honest and open person. Happy loved it about her.

"No. Let's just do it. I'm tired of hiding you."

Happy grinned, his chin jutting to the shop. "Go on then, little girl."

"Pfft. You're just using me as a human shield."

Happy smirked, bouncing the toothpick back and forth.

"Maybe." He rasped, his teeth flashing as she pouted with crossed arms.

Nova shook her head in amusement, her boots clacking while they crossed the street to the shop. Happy tossed the toothpick in the gutter before climbing the stairs quickly to open the door for her. Nova smiled at the gesture and stepped indoors with Happy on her heels. The bell of the door chimed alerting their presence and bringing the counter girl from the back.

"Oh, hey Nova." The girl greeted, her eyes going to Happy and widening. "Uh.. Hi."

"Hey, Lola."

"Angel." Frank's voice came from the curtain hiding his work area. The large man stepped out with a giant grin. "You're back."

Nova shifted next to Happy, her voice cracking a bit as she greeted him. "Y-Yeah. Just got home."

"Happy?" Frank rasped, his eyes jumping between them a few times before a frown slowly settled on his face. "What're you doing here?"

"Dad." She started, her feet shifting a bit. "I need to tell you something."

"We." Happy added, his chin tipping towards her. "We need to tell you something."

Nova smiled softly at him. "We need to tell you something."

"Someone better start fucking telling me _something_." Frank barked, his eyes glaring at the man in front of him. "Why the fuck are you showing up here with _my_ daughter?"

"Look dad. Me and Happy... we're together."

"Since fucking when?" Frank glowered, stepping towards the couple. Happy laid a hand on Nova's back and pulled her closer as Frank grew angrier. "When did you start taking advantage of my kid, _brother?"_

Happy sneered at the word thrown out like a weapon and the insinuation that he would ever do anything to hurt his girl.

"He's not taking advantage of me, dad."

"You don't know shit about shit, angel." Frank growled through his teeth clenched. "You don't know what this fucker is."

Happy pulled Nova behind him and clenched his fist. "Don't talk to her like that."

"She's my fucking kid, _killer._ Not yours."

"No she's not my kid. She's my girl." Happy spoke confidently, his chin raised and chest puffed as he prepared for his friend's reaction.

"The fuck did you say to me?" Frank snarled, getting up in Happy's face. "She isn't and will _never_ be your biker gash."

"No shit. She's not gash to me, brother." Happy sneered back, his shoulders rolling forward as the urge to beat the bastard down for even uttering the word in reference to Nova. "Don't ever fucking call her that either. She's my girl and she's gonna be my old lady."

"Over my dead body." Frank snarled, shoving Happy away from Nova and into a wall of tattoo flash.

"Don't fucking tempt me, Frank." Happy growled, his eyes darkening at the man.

"Dad!" Nova shouted, pulling on her father's shirt. "Come on. Stop this please."

"Nova. Go to the back while I take care of this asshole."

"No dad. Happy and me.. we're together. You aren't stopping anything."

"Since when? Since Vegas? You don't know the type of shit this fuck can do, what he's has done!'

"Dad."

"She knows me." Happy growled, shoving Frank away from him to join Nova again. He wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders and held her close to his side.

"How fucking long?" Frank snapped, his blue eyes turning icy as he glared at both of them.

"I met him on the last night of my tour, I didn't know you knew him until that night I was attacked by those bikers. I ran into him in the kitchen."

"You were supposed to stay upstairs." Frank shouted, pointing angrily at Happy. "You. I fucking told you guys to steer fucking clear of my kid. You saw her picture and didn't say shit. You're a lying piece of shit."

"I didn't know she was your kid until I saw that picture. What was I supposed to say? I nailed your daughter one time?"

"You'd fucked my kid like some club whore." Frank snarled, his huge fists tightening at his side.

"Great. Thanks Hap, he didn't need to know that."

"Whatever. He needs to fucking get used to it. You're mine."

"I'm not getting used to shit. This is finished. You hear me, Nov? This is over now."

"Dad, you can't just demand I stop seeing someone, I'm an adult."

"Yes I can. If you're gonna live in my fucking house and work at my fucking shop, you'll do as I FUCKING SAY!" He barked loudly, his finger jabbing in her direction.

"Don't talk to her like that." Happy growled back, his voice turning cold. "You yell at her again and I'll put my fist through your fucking skull."

"Guys. Come on. Please can we just calm down."

"No." Frank sneered, his angry gaze turning to his daughters. "You want a place to live? A job? You stop seeing this prick."

"And if I don't?" She asked, her chin jutting out as she glared back.

"Then I'm done taking care of your junky ass. You want to ruin your life, you're on your own. I'm not scraping you out of the fucking gutter again."

Frank's words felt like knives, the effect they had on the tiny blonde just as deadly. Happy pulled her into his side and glared at the man in front of them.

"Nice, dad." She spoke coldly, her body trembling under Happy's arm. He felt a rage like no other bubbling up in him, the only thing holding him back from blowing Frank's face off being the fact that he'd lose Nova the minute he pulled the trigger.

"I'm serious. This ends now or else." Frank rasped, a tinge of regret shining in his eyes but not enough for him to retract the vicious words.

"I guess this is over then." Nova replied, "I fucking quit and I'll pick up my shit when I find a place."

Twisting out from under Happy's arm, Nova fled the shop. Happy glared at the man in front of him and rasped, "Talk to her like that again, dad or not, and I'll fucking bury you."

Stalking outside, Happy found her climbing into her rental with tears streaking her face.

"Hey, Hey. Hold up." He spoke, pulling her from the car to hold her. "Easy girl."

Nova's body shuddered in his arms, her fist tightening in his shirt. "How could he say that? I know I'm a junky but he never-."

"You're not a junky. You're clean, baby. Don't let him hurt you like that, Okay?"

"He's never been like that to me. I don't understand."

"He's just pissed. Don't listen to the shit he's shoveling. Okay? He's pissed and taking it out on you but he'll get over it."

"I wanna get out of here." She cried, her face burrowing into his chest. "Please, Hap. I wanna leave."

"Okay, let's go for a ride." He offered, pulling back to wipe her face clear of tears. Kissing her forehead before he placed his own against hers. He cupped her face and held her close, while speak low and rough. "Everything's gonna be okay. I love you and no matter what happens, you got a place with me, okay?"

"Okay." She sniffled.

"You're my girl. I'll take care of you."

Nodding, she kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. Come on. Let's ride and get some food. You'll feel better."

* * *

Nova ate without tasting her meal, her mind a skipping record repeating every word that her father slung at her. She could feel Happy eyeing her warily, the man silently observing her go through the motions.

"Talk little girl." He finally demanded after a half hour of awkward silence, leaning forward in the diner booth.

"I just didn't expect him to throw that shit at me. I knew he'd be pissed but the junky stuff? He's never held it against me, not with his past." She shook head, her eyes prickling as she focused on the street outside.

"He was just lashing out. Don't let it hurt you." He rasped, his hand sliding across the table to hold hers. "He'll come around eventually."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you got me. You always got me." He rasped, his eyes going to the street outside as two Harley's rumbled to a stop. "Looks like we've got company."

Nova noticed a couple bikers, one of whom looked familiar.

"That's Lee and Donut. President and VP of SAMTAC." He informed, tossing down a few bills before rising from the booth. "Come on. Let's meet up with them, probably stay at the clubhouse tonight."

Nova smiled, giving him a nod as she followed him outside. She watched as they greeted each other with hugs and back slaps, the men turning their attention to her as they parted.

"Well… this is surprising." Lee drawled, his eyes bouncing between the two. "You're Frank's kid right?"

Nova nodded while swallowing thickly at the mention of her father. Happy placed a hand on her lower back as she answered. "Yeah, I'm Nova."

"She's with me." Happy rasped, his arm wrapping around her waist possessively.

Lee smoothed his goatee down, as he seemed to have a silent conversation with Happy.

"We're working it out." Happy answered the unspoken question, Lee only nodding in response. Donut smirked at the couple and commented, "I gotta say, I would not have expected this shit in a millions years. Killah's settling down."

"Fuck off."

The men chatted for a few minutes, while Nova felt her mind drifting to her father's reaction again. She couldn't believe he'd said the things he had and no matter how hard she tried to take Happy's advice, she just couldn't ignore the pain aching in her chest.

"You good, Nov?" Happy asked quietly, his hand cupping her elbow.

Nova noticed the men looking at her with concern framing their eyes. She smiled, giving him a head bob. "Yeah, sorry. I'm good."

"Alright. Got an errand and then we'll see you at the clubhouse."

"Sounds good, brother. Nice meeting you." Lee spoke, while putting his helmet on.

Donut grinned, climbing astride his bike. "See you kids later."

"Errand?" She asked, while he buckled her helmet under her chin.

"Figure you'd want to pick up some of your things." Happy offered, as they climbed onto his bike.

"My bag is still in the rental. We can pick it up and return the car." she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sounds good." He rasped, turning his bike on before speaking loudly over the bike. "Hold on tight, little girl."

* * *

Happy steered them through the city streets of Tacoma, his route taking them the long way back to her father's shop. He wasn't really looking forward to possibly running into the angry man again. Nova was still wrecked over the words her father had thrown at her, he wasn't sure she could take much more.

The argument had been brutal for her, the hateful statements about her past struggle with addiction turning her into someone he hadn't seen before. She seemed fragile and it was that broken look in her eye that had his hands tightening on the handlebars. He wanted to pummel Frank's face in for treating Nova the way he had. Happy understood the older man's anger for the situation but he never should've taken it out on Nova. Happy was the one stepping over the line, not the girl. She didn't deserve to feel the disappointment her father had for the situation.

Taking an entrance onto the freeway, he headed towards the shop finally. He let the fresh air clear his head and calm his anger. Nova was finally relaxed behind him, her body wrapped easily around his as they travelled.

He was just coming to the correct exit when he heard the rumbling of other bikes nearby. Glancing in his side mirrors he caught the flash of several bikes moving their way through traffic. He warched them jetting in and out of the packed cars, their leather kuttes revealing just who was following them. Happy hadn't thought of the Los Diablos since the night he'd help pass a message along from Frank. _"No one hurts my kid."_

He hadn't known at the time that Nova was the girl they had attacked, but felt justified in his actions once he had. Chopping off the fingers of the man who'd dared touch her seemed even more appropriate once he'd known. Now he was wishing he'd gone back and finished them all off.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath before he hollered loudly over his engine. "Hold on."

Nova's arms tightened as he revved his bike and began skipping through traffic to escape their tail. He took an exit that would lead them towards the clubhouse rather than away from it. Back up would be needed if the group behind them kept following.

His eyes jumped to the mirror to see them continuing their chase. With their covers blown, the group of four riders stepped up their game. They raced after Happy, their bikes cutting off other drivers before they were almost upon them.

Happy growled angrily as he saw a couple of them pull out weapons. The gunshots rung out, the sound of the bullets flying passed making him cringe. Happy began weaving his path, zigzagging away from the shots being fired. Nova was clinging to him, her body stuck so close that he could feel her heart racing. He'd never regretted getting involved with her more than in that moment.

The loud ping of a bullet hitting metal brought Happy out of his downward spiraling thoughts and forced him to concentrate of saving their lives. They'd almost reached the SAMTAC clubhouse when a round was fired so close his ears rang. He felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest when Nova's scream cut through the air. Her arms tightened exponentially for a moment before he could feel them begin to loosen. Grabbing her wrists in one hand, he held onto her as they nearly crashed to the cement.

Several other gunshots rang out but soon he realized they'd stopped following them. His eyes scanned his mirrors to find the street behind them empty as the clubhouse came into view. Several Sons were standing outside with guns drawn as they peeled into the parking lot. Happy nearly crashed his bike as he stopped to yank Nova from the seat. He'd laid her on the ground before he finally saw the injury.

Blood soaked her side and leg, the deep red oozing from a large wound to waist. Nova was pale, her blue eyes wide as they stared up at him.

Happy could hear his brother's talking around him, some peeling out to take chase after the aggressors. His hands pulled her clothing up to check the entrance wound only to have Donut push his hands away. The man who had emergency medicine experience began stopping the blood flow while Happy seemed to lose control.

"Nova." He rasped, his forehead pressing to hers as she cried out from Donut's actions.

"She needs the hospital. This is bad, Hap. Real bad." Donut spoke next to him. "I can't fix this."

"Nova." He repeated as her eyes fluttered and skin seemed to pale even further.

"I love you." her voice came out weak and thready. "I love you, Hap."

"Don't." he growled, his eyes burning as she seemed to be fading in front of him. "Don't say it like that."

"It's okay." She replied, her hand cupping his cheek as her cold thumb brushed across his skin. "It's okay."

"Girl." He muttered, his hands cupping her face as he listened to someone calling 911. "Stay with me."

"Hap." His brother voiced next to him. "They'll be here soon."

"Stay with me, baby." Happy growled as her eyes closed. "Baby, no. Come on. Come on, stay."

Sirens sounds and flashing lights eventually flooded the area as Happy held onto Nova's hands and face.

"Sweetheart." He rasped, his lips kissing her cheeks and eyes. "Don't go girl. Hold on for me, baby. Hold on."

* * *

 ***Jes peeks between her fingers at her readers.**

 **Please don't hate me! I just love drama. If you haven't read my other stuff, I kinda have a habit of torturing my characters. Maybe I should've warned you. lol.**


	10. Chapter 10

Happy stood with crossed arms, his dark hoodie stiff with Nova's dried blood. He could feel the fabric sticking to his skin, the feeling not all too unfamiliar to the killer, but uncomfortable just the same. He couldn't bring himself to clean up though. He deserved to wear it. Nova was somewhere inside that hospital fighting for her life because he was selfish enough to think he deserved someone like her. Happy knew he was to blame for her injuries. Everyone should know how bloody his hands were just by looking at him.

"I'm looking for Nova Daniels' family." A voice announced from the emergency room entrance.

"Here." Happy rasped, stalking towards the thin man in scrubs. A doctor mask hung from his neck, the blue cloth speckled with blood. Happy grit his teeth as he scanned the other man for more traces of Nova.

"I'm Dr. Richards. I'm taking care of Ms. Daniels. And you are...?"

"Her old man." Happy rasped, ignoring his brother's wide eyes and sudden clearing of throats.

"Uh.. Right. Okay. Come this way."

The doctor motioned for them to follow him into a small room with an empty gurney. He flicked a couple switches and slid an X-ray onto one of the light boxes mounted on the wall.

"So, as you know, Ms. Daniels was shot in her left side. The bullet travelled through the abdominal muscle, it grazed her spleen and lodged itself here." The doctor pointed at the X-ray showing Nova's spine. Sharp white shards stuck out on the dark image, metal fragments embedded in bone and shattered vertebrae.

"In many ways this was lucky. It did not severe her spinal cord but it has fractured both L1 and L2 and in result is putting pressure on the nerves leading to her legs. As of right now, she is showing little to no reaction to stimuli in both legs."

"What do you mean?" Happy growled, his hands tightening into fists as he pinned the man with penetrative stare.

"There is a high possibility of partial to full paralysis from the waist down." The doctor informed, collecting the X-rays and medical records. "Right now we have the best spinal surgeon in the region visiting so Ms. Daniels is very lucky. Dr. Giovanni is scrubbing in now and soon we will go in and remove the bullet fragments and repair the damage to the vertebrae. We will also repair the small wound to her spleen."

Happy's chest was tight as he asked, "Can he fix her?"

"Best case scenario he will be able to fuse the vertebrae with titanium rods and salvage her lower spinal cord. After the swelling goes down and extensive physical therapy, there may be a return to her motor functions but it will be a waiting game. It's not _impossible_ but we like to prepare families for all outcomes."

The room was dead silent until Happy rasped, "Can I see her?"

"Yes, she's in pre-op right now, but I can have a nurse take you back for a few minutes."

The doctor gave him a grim smile and shook his hand before leaving the room, the men left standing to absorb the information.

"Jesus Christ." Donut muttered, his eyes going between the others. "At least she in good hands here, man. I mean they sound like they know what they're doing."

Happy ground his teeth, stepping out of the room looking for the nurse who would take him to Nova. He paced a few times in the hallway, his hands gripping the back of his neck as he took a few deep steadying breaths. His mind was racing at the information the doctor had just unloaded on him.

Nova was paralyzed.

The gunshot, that was most likely meant for him, had crippled her. Happy had never felt such soul crushing guilt before that moment. He'd never regretted anything more.

He'd ruined Nova's life.

Clenching his eyes at the thought of her bound to a wheelchair, Happy begged a god he didn't believe in for some kind of miracle.

"Mr. Daniels?"

"Lowman." He replied as the nurse approached. "Take me to her."

"Oh, okay, Mr. Lowman. Follow me." A mousy blonde nurse instructed, her rubber shoes squeaking as she led the way.

The hallway was long and every step Happy took felt like it lasted an hour. The hallway grew longer and it never seemed as though it were going to end.

When he finally entered the room, a ghastly sight of Iv fluids, winding tubes and wires, greeted him. Nova was draped with whites sheets, her small pale body fragile among the machines keeping her alive. She was unconscious. The blue eyes he loved were hidden. The surrounding skin was sallow and bruised from blood loss. Her head was stabilized in a neck brace, a large tube inserted in her mouth to help her breath. There was a steady rhythm pumping into her lungs and a constant beep coming from the machines.

It was the most sickening thing he'd ever seen.

Happy slowly took her tiny hand into his and bent to kiss her forehead.

"M'sorry, sweetheart." He rasped quietly, closing his eyes as they began to burn relentlessly. He placed his forehead against hers and stroked the soft skin on the back of her hand as he spoke into her ear. "I love you so fucking much, Nova."

"We've got to take her back." A nurse spoke from behind him.

Happy nodded, pressing another kiss to her cheek and whispering, "See you soon, little girl."

* * *

They stood in the surgical waiting room, all three men standing in a quiet corner. Happy listened as Lee informed Chibs of the attack. The Tacoma president was calling the mother charter for assistance with the rival club. The fellow president would be arriving the following day with Tig, Quinn, Tank and a Rat Boy. SAMTAZ as well as the Nevada charters were sending men as well.

The group attacked the SAA of the the mother charter and viciously wounded the woman he considered his old lady, they weren't going to let Los Diablos walk away from the incident.

Donut leaned next to him and informed, "We called Frank when you were back there. Lee told him what happen, not everything. Just to get here."

Happy grunted, popping a toothpick in his mouth to chew agitatedly. "We have eyes out looking for these pricks?"

"Yeah. Dobie and Chevy are rolling through brown town to meet with Paulo. His crew's been fighting LD for months now for the square. Biggest apartment blocks have the most buyers so LD got it in their heads they'd move on it. Paulo lost his baby cousin to these assholes when they shot the shit out his house. He's out for blood."

"Trigger man is mine. So is the no fingered fuck. Should've taken him out that first night."

"Yeah. Crazy shit that you ended up dating her."

"Knew her before that." Happy confessed, rubbing his shaved head roughly.

"No shit? Did you know it was her that night?"

"Nah. Didn't even know she was his kid either. Met at a bar, had a good time together."

"Fuck I bet. She's a ten, brother."

"Yeah." Happy grit out, shaking his head as the guilt seemed to wrench his ribs another thread tighter.

"Hey." Donut murmured, "don't blame yourself, man."

"How the fuck ain't it my fault? This shit. Her being... it's on _me_." He growled, pounding his fist on his chest. "If I was really her old man this fucking shit wouldn't have happened to her. I never should've pushed her for it."

* * *

 _Nova rolled over in bed, her eyes crinkling as she smiled at the sight next to her. Happy was sleeping on his stomach, his relaxed face pressed into the pillow. He looked so much younger when he wasn't mean mugging it. God, she loved that man._

 _"What?" Happy grunted, one eye glaring at her over his inked arm._

 _Nova giggled, scooting across the mattress to curl against his side. "How do you always know I'm looking at you?"_

 _Happy shrugged, rolling onto his back to pull her across his chest. She smirked down at his sleepy face, her arms bracing her body above him._

 _"Can always feel you." He rasped, the hoarse words making her chest ache pleasantly. Happy was a stoic man. He didn't waste time with pleasantries or small talk. When he spoke, it was of value. No one could guess the sweet things the Tacoma killer had uttered to her._

 _Nova leaned down, kissing him soft and slow. She pulled back to see his deep hooded gaze, "I like you feeling me."_

 _Happy smirked, his hands sliding up her sides and shoulders. He cupped her neck and head, pulling her mouth towards his to kiss her deeply. His arm wrapped her waist and he flipped them over, pinning her to the bed._

 _"If you give me your crow-"_

 _"When I give you my crow." He growled, smirking down at her while sliding a hand up her hip thinking of just what he wanted to do to her pretty pale skin._

 _"When you give me your crow, where will it be?"_

 _His hand slid along her soft thigh and hip, his thumb tracing the ink scattered there. "Wanna put it here. I can pull all these together with a crow in the middle. You can show everybody who you belong too with all those short ass skirts you wear."_

 _"Figured you'd put it on my forehead or something."_

 _"Nah. Kinda like your face the way it is."_

 _"Oh, well that's good." She laughed, her hand stroking his chest. "I like your face too."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Mmhm. It's pretty."_

 _Happy snorted, his eyebrows raised, "Did you just call me pretty?"_

 _"Yep." She popped her lips, her grin widening as he scowled. "What're you gonna do about it, tough guy?"_

 _Happy grinned wickedly as his fingers curled into her sides, tickling her mercilessly. Nova squealed, her body writhing to get away only to find herself completely subdued. She shrieked with laughter and squirmed under his weight. He smirked as she gasped for air when he finally relented and rolled onto his side, his hands brushing hair from her flushed face._

 _"You're beautiful when you laugh." He rasped, his eyes trailing over her slowly._

 _"Aww. Hap." She murmured, her lip bitten shyly._

 _"Nah. Don't ruin it."_

 _Nova chuckled at his instant refusal to acknowledge any softness in his broad tattooed chest. "Okay fine."_

 _"Good. Now sleep, little girl."_

 _"Okay, old man."_

 _"Mhm. I like that."_

* * *

Frank came barreling down the hallway towards Happy and his brothers. He tightened his jaw and prepared to take whatever Frank wanted to hand out.

"What did you do?!" Frank snarled, clutching the front of Happy's kutte into tight fists as he slammed him into the wall. Lee and Donut hovered nearby waiting for things to become too violent.

"Did you kill my little girl?" He shouted in Happy's face, slamming him against the hard surface repeatedly.

Happy's hands hung limp at his sides and he took the right hook to the jaw without flinching. He deserved to be ground into a paste for what he'd done. Blood filled his mouth as his teeth cut into his cheek from a second hit.

"Frank, easy, Frank." Lee growled, pulling him away with the help of Donut. "Stop, brother."

"Is she dead?" Frank growled, shoving Happy from his grip while shaking off the other men.

"She's alive. She's in surgery." Happy rasped, slumping against the wall and wiping his bloody lip on his sleeve.

"How bad?" Frank demanded, his eyes jumping between them.

"She was shot in the side. Doc said possible paralysis from the waist down." Lee answered, his hand grabbing Frank's shoulder as he swayed from the news. He took a moment to absorb the words before his rage filled eyes landed on Happy.

"This is your fault." He snarled lunging at Happy viciously. The other men tried to stop the sudden beat down he rained upon Happy, but couldn't stop him from busting his eyebrow open and splitting his lip. Happy didn't raise a hand to protect himself, his face and ribs taking the brunt of the punches.

"Frank!"

"Security." A nurse shouted behind them.

"Frank, shit man your gonna get us all kicked out." Lee shouted, finally getting through to the rage filled father.

"You crippled my little girl." Frank sneered with bared teeth, stalking away from them as security approached.

"Sorry guys." Donut intervened, his hands up peacefully. "Just some upsetting news, we're all good now. Promise."

"Anymore disruptions and you're all out." The large guard growled, "This isn't a fucking bar room."

"Got it man." Lee growled, crouching in front of Happy with a bandana. "Here brother."

Frank returned, his shape hovering in the background as Happy pressed the cloth to his eyebrow.

"I want him gone." The father demanded angrily.

"Frank." Lee replied, standing up to the face the long time friend. "You can't put all this on Hap, brother."

"Fuck you." Frank snarled, jabbing a finger in the Tacoma president's face.

"It was Los Diablos, man." Donut snapped, his temper finally getting the better of him. "The only reason they were popping off at us was because the club did _you_ a solid by sending them a message. Now don't fucking put this shit on his back alone."

"If he wasn't chasing after my kid like she's some piece of club gash she wouldn't have been on that fucking bike to begin with!"

"You don't think he's thinking the same shit, brother?" Lee snapped, pointing at Happy who stayed hunched on his knees, blood dripping from his face. He didn't want his brother's defending him but appreciated the help. Happy hoped he would be able to see Nova awake one last time before Frank banished him. He couldn't stand the idea of never seeing her gorgeous blue eyes again. His last memory couldn't be her bleeding out in the back of an ambulance.

"Does he look like he's feeling guilt free right now, Frank. It doesn't matter if you don't fucking approve, that's his old lady back there whether you like it or not. This shit is crushing him too. It's the world we live in, shit like this happens. Don't blame just him."

"It's not her world. She didn't choose this life."

"She did when she chose to be with Happy." Lee replied, his hand landing on Frank's shoulder. "She's a grown woman, brother and from what I saw just this morning, she was all in with Hap."

Frank smacked Lee's hand away and pointed and angry finger at Happy. "Don't come near me or my little girl again. You're not fucking welcome here."

"Frank, come on." Donut growled, as he tried to reason with the man.

"Not another word, D." Frank growled, his hands balled into fists.

"Frank. Don't you think Nova's gonna be upset if he's not here when she wakes up? She's gonna want to see her old man." Donut pleaded, his hand grabbing Frank's wrist only to be shoved into elevator door.

"He ain't her old fucking man." Frank shouted, his voice ricocheting off the walls.

"Jesus Christ." Lee sighed, pulling him away from Donut as the security guards began to look interested again. "Come on, Frank. Let's take a walk before you get us all arrested."

Frank followed Lee away from Happy and Donut. Helping his brother to his feet, Donut looked Happy over.

"Shit man, you're gonna be like one giant bruise tomorrow. Frank's got anvils for hands."

Happy stayed silent, his chest throbbing from more than just the meaty punches Frank had landed. He could feel his throat tightening in a way he'd only felt since Jax's death. It was like the air was slowly becoming too thin to breath and when he tried it felt like razor blades in his throat.

"Fuck." Donut muttered, guiding Happy from the hallway towards the closest exit door.

Once outside, Happy gasped for air, his knees buckling below him. He braced his hands on his thighs as his head bowed, his eyes suddenly full to the brim. He couldn't hold back the sob that tore through his throat as he finally broke to pieces. Anger and guilt bubbled up so rapidly it was all Happy could do to keep from killing anything or anyone near him. He wanted to burn the whole world down.

"Shit."

Happy felt Donut gripping his neck, his body crouched slightly as he muttered lowly.

"Let it out brother." His voice resonated against Happy's skull as he shuddered next to him. "I got your back, Hap. I got you."

It took several minutes to calm his breathing and scrub away the tears that somehow escaped. Donut helped him to his feet, offering him a smoke without a word. Happy took it, while looking away from his brother and friend, sucking a deep drag to take the edge off his nerves.

"She's strong, Hap."

"Don't." He growled, his hand tightening into a fist to keep from pulling out his gun to get his point across. He didn't want to hear any words of encouragement, he wouldn't survive if life didn't measure up to the hope grown from them.

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't discount her overcoming this shit."

"I said don't." Happy barked, flicking the spent butt into the street. "I don't need a fucking pep talk."

"I know. You just want your old lady back." Donut replied solemnly.

"She's not my old lady."

"Yet."

"No." Happy grunted, "Not after this."

"Don't do it man."

"What?"

"Don't walk away from her or let Frank push you away. It's shit like this that can make or break a person, brother. She's gonna _need_ you."

Happy shook his head, his eyes going to the door as Lee stuck his head out. "Nurse came out, she's out of surgery."

* * *

Dr Giovanni greeted them with a tired smile, the short bald man shaking their hands before speaking. "I'm Dr Giovanni."

"How is she?" Frank asked instantly, stepping closer to the doctor. Happy clenched his fists at being all but pushed aside. He knew she was his kid, but Happy couldn't help but feel his possessive streak ignite.

Dr. Giovanni motioned to the chairs nearby and took a seat, "The surgery went really well. We were able to control the bleeding and rebuild both L1 and L2 vertebrae. I stabilized the spinal column with two titanium rods and five pins. I don't see any reason her spinal column won't heal to almost 100 percent. The spinal cord was not damaged, no serration of the lumbar nerves but there was bruising and quite a bit of swelling surrounding tissue."

"Is she paralyzed?" Frank asked instantly.

"At the moment her lower limbs are not reacting to stimuli however that does not necessarily mean permanent paralysis. It could be just a result from the trauma. We're giving her heavy doses of anti-inflammatories to reduce the swelling, I'm hopeful that with time she may recover partial if not full use of her legs."

Happy clenched his jaw shut as the news settled in his gut like a stone. The man may be optimistic of Nova's future but Happy wasn't a glass half full type of guy. He wouldn't believe it until she walked again.

* * *

"The only reason I'm letting you near her is to keep her from getting upset while she healing. Once she stable you're fucking gone. You hear me?"

Happy ground his teeth at the man's words. He didn't want to walk away from Nova, but he knew he had to. He wasn't good for her and as of the night before, he was down right deadly.

"I hear you." He rasped, his dark eyes moving to the door leading to Nova. Frank swallowed thickly as they both seemed hesitant to enter.

Finally giving in, they entered into the private ICU room. The space was filled with equipment, the devices all leading to the small figure in the giant bed. Nova looked half her size. Her body was propped up and attached to countless wires and tubes.

Happy's chest clenched as he took in the sight of what he'd done to the only woman he'd ever loved. She was pale, her eyes sunken and shadowed. He could hardly breathe as he stepped up to gently touch her hand, her fingertips, surprisingly warm.

"Fuck, angel." Frank's voice broke through cacophony of machine sounds. "Jesus, baby girl."

Happy closed his eyes to the returning burn and focused all the violent pain on the rage slowly growing wilder inside him. He was going to hunt down every last one of the little bastards who called themselves the devils and cut them to pieces. There wouldn't be a single shred left of them by the time he was done. He was going to wipe the earth of Los Diablos.

"You find these pricks and make them pay." Frank growled from across Nova's bed. Happy slid his eyes from Nova's pale face to Frank's angry one.

"Yes I will."

* * *

Happy and Frank sat in the ICU waiting room after he nurses escorted them out, stating they needed to change dressings and do some tests. Both settled in to wait until allowed back into the room. Lee and Donut left hours before for church, the men needing to discuss the search for the Los Diablos. The Tacoma charter president promised to keep Happy and Frank both informed on the progress as soon as he'd spoken to his intelligence officer and scouts.

They'd sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes when Chibs and Tig strode out the elevator doors. Happy swallowed thickly as his brothers gave him tight bear hugs before introducing themselves to Frank.

"Sorry to meet ye like this brotha," Chibs drawled, shaking Frank's hand while gripping his shoulder. "We're all rooting for your daughter. She's a lovely lass."

"You've met her?"

"Aye. Just last week, even had the pleasure of hearing 'er sing too. Real sweetheart."

"How's dollface doin'?" Tig asked, his hand landing in Happy's shoulder. His bright eyes were full of concern as he peered towards the ICU.

Frank growled lowly, his angry eyes flashing to Happy's as the others waited for an answer. "Tell them _killah_."

Happy ground his teeth together at the accusatory tone, his jaw popping from the pressure. "She had surgery. They put rods in her back. Fixed the bones but... there's no feeling in her legs."

"Shit, brother." Tigger cursed, his hand cupping Happy's neck. "What're the docs saying?"

"Said there's a chance when the swelling goes down she might get it back but there's no way to know."

"Well there's something, aye?" Chibs replied, bobbing his head a bit. "She's a strong lassie. She'll overcome this shite. I'd bet my ride on it."

"Yeah. She's gotta be a real tough bitch to put up with a fucker like you, Hap."

Frank growled at the statement and stood up, "I'm gonna see if I can head back inside. You guys should take off."

Happy watched Frank stride off but stayed in place with his brothers. Tig gripped Happy's neck, his voice low and solemn, "She's gonna be fine, brother."

"Yeah." Happy grunted, pulling away from him. "Anything from Lee?"

Chibs nodded, crossing his arms as he informed, "They've got a few leads. If you're up for it, he's got a meet set up with one of 'em."

Happy nodded, while looking down the hall to see Frank being allowed inside Nova's room. "Gonna check in first."

"Take your time, brotha."

* * *

Happy could feel Frank's eyes burning into the back of his neck as he leaned over Nova's unconscious body. He'd snuck into the spot near her when Frank was busy questioning her nurse. His shoulders relaxed as he finally had the opportunity to touch her, the stoic man gently brushing hair from her forehead.

She was no longer on a ventilator, her pale face looking far more peaceful as she slept off the anesthesia. Her pouty lips were chapped and red from the tubes and tape, the normal supple skin irritated and angry.

"Gonna need that lip shit you love, baby." He rasped quietly, his eyes scanning her for movement. Slipping his hand over hers, his brushed his thumb across her knuckles and kissed her temple.

"I'll be back soon." Happy murmured, his dark eyes closing a moment as he pressed his forehead to the side of her head. "Love you little girl."

Happy kissed he crown of her head before straightening up and slowly releasing her hand. He glanced at Frank who was leaning against the door frame, his mouth downturned.

Swallowing thickly, Happy stopped at the threshold of the room and rasped, "we've got some leads. Gonna leave a prospect to watch her."

"You think she's in danger?"

"I'm not risking it."

"I'll be here, so don't bother."

"I'm still leaving a prospect here." Happy growled, his eyes flicking to Nova's sleeping form. "I'll be back before visiting hours are over."

"There's no need." Frank replied gruffly.

Happy clenched his jaw and tightened his hands into fists. He used the last of his control to speak calmly to the father of the woman he loved. "I'll be back tonight."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review. Next chapter, Nova wakes up and Happy goes hunting.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nova's eyes fluttered open, the lashes pulling apart dried tears. The white walls and bright sunlight had her face screwing up in pain as the harshness of it scalded her eyes.

"Shit." a raspy voice spoke nearby, before the blinds were adjusted to darken the room and shield her from the glare. Slowly she blinked through tears and saw her father hovering nearby. Happy approached from the window, his dark eyes scanning her meticulously. They were both very concerned looking and for the life of her, Nova couldn't understand why.

Her mind scrambled for a reason to awaken in the hospital but nothing came to the forefront her mind right away. She squeezed her father's hand as his own grip tightened.

"It's good to see your eyes, angel." Her father murmured, his voice hoarse with emotion. Nova blinked a few times to encourage her mind to suddenly clear but she just couldn't remember how she got there.

"Do you remember anything?" Happy asked lowly, his expression something she'd never seen on his face.

Regret. Sorrow. Grief.

His eyes were as dark and demanding as always but they were filled with sadness.

Nova shook her head slowly, her eyes scanning the room before looking over her body. She didn't feel any pain whatsoever, her head was slightly achy and throat sore but other than that she just felt exhausted.

A sudden memory filled her head and she could began to feel her heart race. She remembered visiting her father and having an argument about her relationship to Happy. They'd eaten food and she could still feel the total sorrow she'd been consumed with from her confrontation with her dad. She felt dread slowly trickle in as she began to wonder if she'd fallen off the wagon.

"I didn't…did I…" She croaked, swallowing through her dry throat. "Did I o.d.?"

"No, angel." Frank rasped quickly, his hand cupping her face. "No you didn't use. There's was… there was an accident. What's the last thing you remember?"

"We fought." She murmured, blinking away the burning as the hateful words he'd thrown at her ran through her head.

"I'm sorry about what I said, angel. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, dad."

Happy growled next to her, pulling her attention his way. His hand cupped her forearm, his thumb brushing across the surface comfortingly. She couldn't help but smile softly at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her other hand coming to rest on his.

Happy's jaw ticked at the question but he dipped his chin and rasped, "Don't worry about me, little girl."

Nova rolled her eyes and asked, "What happened after we ate? I remember the diner."

Happy squeezed her arm slightly as he spoke, "We were riding back to the shop. A few assholes decided to take some shots at me."

Nova's eyes widened and she asked, "I was shot?"

Frank replied, "Yes, in your left side."

Nova's hand went to the area and felt thick bandage lining the area. She put a little pressure but didn't feel anything more than the sensation of a deep bruise.

"It doesn't hurt bad." She remarked, her brow furrowed. "Shit am I on opioids?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck. There goes five years of drug sobriety."

"Don't worry about that shit, Nova. You're still sober." Frank replied tiredly.

"Are you hurting anywhere else?" Happy asked, his voice sounding strangely tense.

"No." She answered slowly, her mind cataloging sensations. She looked down as she moved her legs and feet only to see nothing but still limbs.

Nova stared intensely at the smooth blankets as she concentrated every ounce of her strength to move her toes. She could swear she felt them moving yet the covers stayed completely still.

"Oh no." She whispered when nothing happened other than the speeding up of her heart monitor.

"Easy, angel." Frank comforted, his hand bracing her shoulder as she tried to sit up. She smacked his hand away, trying to pull the blankets away from her legs.

"Nova." Happy rasped, grabbing her hands as she tore at the covers and almost pulled her IVs out. "Stop, baby. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"How?" She gasped, blinking wildly as her world came crashing down. "I can't feel anything. Hurt myself how?"

"It might not be forever." He replied firmly, getting her to sit back and relax. "Just lay down. I'll pull the sheets back if you want to see."

"No." She blurted out as he moved to pull the blanket back. "No.. I… I don't want to see them."

"Like he said, angel. It might not be permanent. The bullet stopped at your spine. They said once the swelling goes down it may come back."

"May." She rasped, shaking her head and blinking away tears. "But probably not."

Happy leaned over the bed and wiped her cheeks of tears. "Hey. Don't say that."

"Why? Because it's true?"

"No." Happy growled, brushing hair from her temple. "Because you gotta have the right mindset to heal. You can't think the worst, that's my job."

Nova chuckled through a sob and tugged on his leather kutte signaling him to come closer. Happy hesitated a moment, his eyes going to her father before ignoring the other man's stern expression.

Leaning over the bed slightly, Happy held her close to her chest and cupped her head. She pressed her forehead against his neck and inhaled the familiar scent of leather and smoke.

"I'm gonna find them, Nova." He murmured gravelly against her hair. "They'll pay for hurting you."

"I don't care about that, I just don't want them hurting you. They were after you right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, they won't hurt anyone else after I find them." Happy replied, stroking her tangled hair. He pulled back slightly to look over her face critically. "I need to leave soon."

She hugged him tighter before relaxing back into the bed. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure but I'm leaving a prospect here, you need anything you tell him and he'll get a hold of me."

Nova nodded, her eyes going to her father. She noticed his irritation with their conversation but chose to ignore it. She was suddenly exhausted, her mind feeling foggy and eyes heavy.

"Look sleepy, sweetheart." Her father's voice sounded far away as she blinked tiredly.

"I am." She muttered, her hand squeezing Happy's for a moment. "Be safe, Hap."

"Yes I will." He replied, his words gruff. "Get some rest."

"I love you, tough guy." Nova murmured, smirking at the words knowing they'd make him uncomfortable in front of her father. She felt him kiss her forehead tenderly and heard his rumbled words before falling asleep.

"Love you, little girl."

* * *

"You need to lay off Happy." Nova rasped when she woke up the next day to find her father sitting nearby reading a newspaper.

Frank huffed out a breath and tossed the paper on the rolling table nearby. "He's not good for you, angel. Look where you are, what's happened to you."

"It's not his fault, dad."

"They were aiming at him, Nova. You got shot because of him and now you might be paralyzed because of him."

Nova swallowed thickly at the statement and replied, "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, dad. And if I am... paralyzed... well, you probably won't have to worry about him for too long anyways."

Frank frowned deeply underneath his gray mustache, his blue eyes darkening as she teared up. "Why do you say that?"

"Because." She muttered, sniffing back tears. "Who'd stick around for that shit? I wouldn't blame him for dumping my broken ass."

"Hey." Frank comforted, his hands squeezing her shoulder and brushing tears away. "Don't say that, sweetheart. You're not broken."

"Dad." She sighed, shaking her head while looking out the window at the rising sun. "What's he gonna do, get a side car for me to roll alongside in?"

Frank growled under his breath, his words sounding like curse words but too muffled for her to hear. "I'm gonna regret saying this so I'm only gonna say it once."

"What?" She huffed.

"He loves you." He grumbled, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"I know he's said it but-."

"No. I didn't need to hear him fucking say it, angel. I know that look well." Frank growled, plopping down in the chair with a heavy sigh. He leaned his elbows on his knees and let his hands hang limply. "Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?"

"No. I think I heard it was at a bar of something."

Frank chuckled a bit and spoke with a reminiscent smile, "I guess you could say that. It was actually the SAMTAC clubhouse but there was booze, pool and pussy so that's about right."

"Gross dad."

"Yeah well, I was 21 and your mom was 16 with a fake I.D. and we hit it off. She was just gorgeous. Had this golden hair and these soft blue eyes. God I'd do anything to hear that laugh, She was just... captivating. I was head over heels within fifteen minutes of meeting her. I just didn't realize she was looking for fun with a bad boy to piss her folks off."

"So you were a Son?"

"I was prospecting at the time alongside Lee." Frank drawled, his hands smoothing down his mustache and goatee. "I was near my patch in vote when your ma showed up with a baby bump and a couple of irate parents talking about calling the law claiming I raped her. She denied it but they assumed the worst since I had a record and looked the part."

"Jesus, dad." Nova frowned, her image of her grandparents now tainted.

"So I did what I thought was right. I married her and I quit the club. Got a job at the docks, unloading fishing boats but by the time you were a year old we couldn't stand each other. I hated her nagging parents and her passive aggressive bullshit. She didn't like me being a civilian, she liked me when I was a Son not a fisherman and resented me for giving it up for you." He spoke gruffly, his eyes softening as he caught the sight of the guilt flooding her. "Hey. Don't, angel. It was the right decision."

"Not really, you guys ended up divorced and then she died."

"Yeah but I'm glad I didn't patch in." He offered, his hand holding hers, carefully avoiding her IV. "I didn't want to choose anything over you and if I'd been all in for the club that's what it would mean. I fucked up with the drinking, I know I wasn't there when you needed me, but I don't think I'd have anything I do now if I'd been in the club, hell more than half the guys I knew back then are dead or locked up. Lee's the only one who has a decent life going for him with Pam. I wouldn't be the artist I am or have the opportunities I have, if you hadn't come along. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, baby girl."

Nova smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "Thanks, dad."

"Yeah well." He huffed, leaning forward to kiss the back of her hand tenderly. "I walked away from that life, so you wouldn't grow up in it. That's why I didn't want you hooked up with Hap. You should never be second. Ever. And that's what'll happen, angel. He'll always pick his brothers before you and that right there is not right. You deserve so much more than he can give you."

Nova chewed her lip and nodded in understanding, "I get it, I do, but I.. I love him, dad. I can't just stop feeling it, even if I wanted to."

Frank sighed, rubbing his face before he smiled sadly at her, "Yeah, I know."

"So can you try to not be such a.."

"Asshole?"

Nova laughed, nodding her head while smiling, "Yeah, that."

"Alright." He grumbled, crossing his thick arms. "I guess I can try to be nice to your _boyfriend_."

"Thanks, dad." She spoke softly as she remembered her dream. It began with her waking up in bed with Happy. They were making out and everything was so real and so fantastic, until it wasn't. Her body suddenly turned cold and numb, her limbs falling limp in Happy's arms. He tried to get her to touch him, growling demands for her to move, but all she could do was lay there. As he walked away she couldn't even speak to beg him to stay. She woke gasping for air and clawing at her legs.

"Stop worrying." Frank drawled tiredly. "I'll be on my best behavior okay?"

Nova dipped her chin, choosing not to explain her true worries. She was more concerned about if Happy was going to stick around when she ended up being just half a woman.

* * *

Happy plucked the cigarette from his lips with bloody fingers, his pitch colored eyes lazily scanning the corpses lying at his feet. Releasing the deep drag of nicotine, the Tacoma killer glanced at his brother's watching the show. Most seemed unaffected, a few looked a little green around the gills.

They'd found a handful of Los Diablos hiding out near the docks in an old cannery. After killing off the low hanging fruit, Happy got to work on the remaining foot soldier. He'd cut, burned and bled every last drop of intel from the gang banger before splitting his skull with a sledge hammer.

All in all it was a successful mission, but Happy was not satisfied. The man who pulled the trigger and the guy who ordered it were still on the run. Happy would not stop until both were dissolving in lye somewhere.

"We got clean up, brother." Tig spoke from behind him. "Go see your girl."

Happy flicked the cigarette butt into the puddle of human at his feet and grunted. "No."

"Hap." Tig started only to snap his mouth shut when obsidian eyes landed on him. Raising his hands in surrender, the curly haired man drawled, "Alright, alright. I'll bring the van around."

Happy pulled his burner out and typed out a quick text to the prospect guarding Nova.

" _Status_." He demanded simply.

" _Drs stopped in this afternoon. She's stable, being moved to regular room on ortho floor tomorrow am. Frank just left to work for a few hours. Physical therapy starts Monday."_

 _"She awake?"_

 _"Yes. Nurses just took blood. She's eating dinner now."_

Happy closed the phone and ran the idea of seeing Nova that evening through his mind but shoved it away. He had shit to do and Nova didn't need him hovering over her, not when she was lying paralyzed in a hospital bed because of him.

"She okay?" Quinn's voice pulled Happy from his twisted up head.

Grunting in response, Happy pulled on a pair of leather gloves to move the bodies.

"How's she doing?"

"Leave it." Happy growled, his temper flaring instantly.

"You should go see her, brother."

"Mind your own fucking business, Rane." Happy snapped, his voice turning icy. "She's better without me."

"That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard you say." Quinn rasped, tossing a body into the back of the black windowless van.

Happy chucked a severed hand lying on the concrete into the vehicle with a growl of frustration. All he wanted was to hunt down and kill the fucks who'd hurt Nova, not talk about the wreckage that was leftover.

"Fine." Quinn muttered, shoving another body into the cargo van. "Maybe I'll go visit her instead. See how she's doin' since you don't give a fuck."

"No you won't." Happy snarled, pointing and angry finger at his brother. "You leave her be."

"Why? She's deserves to know people give a shit about her. Her old man's not showin' it."

Happy refused to respond to his prodding, using his rage to angrily clean the vacant warehouse of all evidence of the slaughter. He ground his teeth against all the unspoken excuses on why he shouldn't visit, swallowing back the rage at his brother's claims.

"All I'm saying is you're not doing her any favors by avoiding her. She needs you."

"I wasn't asking your opinion." Happy rasped, slamming the door closed. "Bring it up again and I'll cut your fucking tongue out."

* * *

Happy wasn't going to visit Nova but after cleaning up he found himself parking his ride in the hospital parking lot. He stood in the stairwell waiting for the prospect to let him in.

The floor closed to visitors at 8pm. Georgie, the newest prospect to SAMTAC, had connections with the security staff of the hospital. His brother in law had okayed his presence as personal security for Nova. He hadn't however cleared Happy free reign on visiting hours but that wasn't stopping the man.

"Come on, fuckhead." Happy growled, pacing the tiny landing in front of the door just as it opened. "Finally."

"Sorry, had to dodge a hot nurse. Should've see the cans on her, man. I'm tellin' you, nurses really dig bikers."

"Stop listening to your dick and listen to me, shithead." Happy growled deeply, his hands fisting the prospect's kutte as he glared with pitch black eyes. "You hesitate to do what I say, when I say it and you'll never get your top rocker. And if you _ever_ keep me from seeing my ol' lady again, I'll put you in the fucking ground. Got me, bitch?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah. I got you Happy." The guy stammered, his hands up in submission. "I'm sorry man, really. Come on, I know a short cut away from the nurses station. I scoped it out, it's clear."

"Let's go then." He snarled, shoving the younger man towards the hallway.

They'd barely escaped being noticed by a pair of nurses before Georgie distracted them, while Happy entered Nova's room. His entire body relaxed as his eyes landed on her sleeping form. He stepped up to her bed and slowly put the bed rail down before sitting in the visitor's chair. Happy rest his hand on her forearm, his fingers gently stroking her as he watched her monitors for a moment. His eyes returned to her to find her staring back with sleepy eyes.

"Are you really here?"

Happy's brow furrowed and he leaned forward. He cupped her face while looking her over closely. "Yeah, little girl. I'm here."

"I had a dream that you came, I wasn't sure if you were really here." She spoke with a tired slur, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"I'm here, do you need anything, are you hurting?"

Nova shook her head and murmured, "I don't feel much of anything."

Her words gripped his throat in a tight fist, his chest decompressing like a slashed tire.

"M'sorry." He rasped brokenly, his eyes sinking to the floor.

"Don't." She replied, her hand moving to his chin to force his eyes to meet hers. "This is not your fault."

"Yes it is. That was my bullet, Nova. I deserved it, not you."

Nova shook her head, her hand sliding along his jaw to his neck. Her fingers traced a soothing path to the back of his head. His eyes slipped closed as she guided his forehead to press against hers. He could feel her breath on his face as she spoke softly but firmly, "You don't deserve it and I'd take a dozen more if it meant you didn't."

Happy's dark eyes peered into her resolute ones, his chest feeling tight for another reason. The thought that she would die for him did not sit well. He understood the loyalty, he felt the same for her, but he didn't want that for Nova.

"No." He growled, his hand sinking into her hair to feel her closer. "No you won't."

"Don't deny you feel the same way. I know you, Hap."

Frowning he rasped, "it's not the same. You're my old lady, I'm supposed to protect you."

"Well I'm supposed to take care of my old man."

"Not as a human shield."

"I take my job very seriously." She joked, her lip curling slightly before it fell. "Hap, what if I cant-."

"Don't." He interrupted, his head shaking as he leaned forward to kiss her temple.

"We have to talk about it, Happy. If I can't walk..."

"Don't." He growled, his dark eyes narrowing. "I don't want to talk about the what if's. We concentrate on the day to day."

"I need to plan ahead."

Happy grit his teeth and he replied, "you don't have to worry. No matter what, you'll be taken care of."

Nova huffed, pulling her hand from his. "I don't want to be taken care of, I want to..."

Happy clenched his fists as he watched Nova tear up and choke on her words, her hands coming up to cover her face. He pulled the chair as close as possible and gently removed her hands from her face.

"Shh. Little girl." He murmured, brushing tears from under her eyes while kissing her forehead and cheeks. His lips rest against hers for a moment before he spoke gruffly, "Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. Everything's gonna be okay."

"How do you know?" She whimpered, her teary eyes rising to meet his.

"Because I said so." Happy rasped, his lip pulling up as she laughed a little. "Come on. You need to get back to sleep."

"I don't want to, you'll leave then."

Happy scowled, brushing hair from her forehead as she wiped her face of the last tears. "I don't want to."

"But you have to?" She asked dejectedly.

Frowning at her sullen tone, Happy shook his head and replied, "No. I'll stay."

"You will?" her voice was so fragile it broke his cold dark heart.

"Yeah, little girl. Now stop being a pain in my ass and sleep already." He grumbled, his lip twitching when she smiled softly at his gruff words.

"Okay, tough guy." Nova smirked, her head relaxing back into the pillow. Her eyes dropped soon after and eventually her soft snoring followed.

Happy watched her sleep from his spot in the uncomfortable chair, his eyes on her but his mind miles away. He had a lot of shit to get done. There were two more assholes to hunt down and kill. Happy wasn't sure what would happen between Nova and him, but he did know he had to finish Los Diablos. They'd signed their own death warrants by just pointing a weapon in Nova's general direction, let alone hurting her.

He also needed to get back to Charming. Chibs and Tig would be returning home soon and Happy still had his SAA job to do. Between all the time off he'd taken to spend with Nova and his absence now caused by the hunt for the shooters, Happy needed to get back to work. He had to start earning because whatever Nova needed would fall on his shoulders. Happy hadn't lied when he told her she would always be taken care of. No matter what happened between them, he would take care of everything she needed once out of the hospital. He'd let her down already by not protecting her, it wouldn't be happening again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Happy rode next to Tank, their bikes rumbling through canyon passes and desolate strips of Nevada. The sun was beating down on the dark leather stretched across his back, sweat soaking his shirt from the oppressive heat. He narrowed his eyes when the glare from the too-bright sky cut through his sunglasses as they took a curve along the interstate. The air was dry and dusty, his bandana covered mouth still coated with grit despite the barrier. Overall it was fairly miserable but he relished in the freedom of it. The open air, no matter how dirty.

For the last two weeks the pair had travelled back and forth from Charming to Tacoma. They followed leads on the remaining Los Diablos, while doing protection runs for a shipping company SAMCRO had recently acquired a contract with.

Happy was hoping to save up quick cash to help with Nova's medical bills. After speaking to Frank, he'd found out that Nova would soon move to a speciality rehabilitation center for spinal injuries. Most of it was covered by insurance but it wouldn't be cheap. They'd both agreed to keep all the financial concerns off her plate, she needed to focus on getting better. Despite the tension they still had between them, both Frank and Happy had buried the hatchet when it came to her well being. He could tell the older man was still struggling to interact with him without anger but he was trying for his daughter's sake.

It didn't stop Happy from having his own doubts. He couldn't shake the suffocating guilt. The overwhelming feeling had him pulling back even though it caused him physical pain to do so.

Happy hadn't been back to the hospital since the evening he'd snuck in after hours. They'd spoken through text message and a few times on the phone but nothing like before. He could tell that she was feeling the divide between them and it killed him.

When he laid down in the evenings, he would replay the last few moments he'd spent with her. It was painfully bittersweet.

He remembered her sleepy eyes blinking open as he combed his fingers through her tangled hair just before he left at sunrise. Her skin color was back to normal, a soft flush on her cheeks as she woke drowsily. She was so goddamn beautiful that it hurt to look at her, especially now that he'd ruined her life.

"You leaving?" She rasped, her eyes crinkling in pain as she noticed her meds waning. Even though she had no feeling below her waist, the pain from her back surgery was still immense. He hadn't seen the surgical site but was told it stretched from the base of her spine to near half way up her back. Her middle was heavily braced to keep her healing bones in place, the stiff material more than a little uncomfortable.

"Hurting?" He asked, his finger pressing the nurse button after she nodded tightly.

"Are you leaving?" Nova repeated, her mouth downturned as she seemed to become more aware of the pain by the second.

Happy nodded once, his face exposing nothing as he looked over her carefully. He didn't want to focus on his departure. He couldn't lie to her, even if it would be for the better.

"When will you be back?" She asked through a wince, the sight turning his stomach.

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"I need to get back to Charming. Club shit." He offered as an excuse.

Nova nodded, her hand clenching the sheets.

"The fuck is she?" Happy growled, pushing the button again.

"It's fine."

"No. The pain pump isn't working if you're hurting this much."

"Hap?"

"Yeah?"

"You're coming back right?"

Happy tightened his hand on the guard rail and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Happy."

"I shouldn't come back." He rasped, his dark eyes raising to hers. "You'll be safer if I don't."

"Happy, no. Don't say that."

"It's true, little girl... this shit. This is on me." Happy sighed, scrubbing his head roughly. He couldn't even look at her as he spoke the words. "It'll be better if I just keep my distance."

"You can't be serious." Nova scoffed just as the door opened.

"You shouldn't be in here. Visiting hours aren't for another couple hours." The nurse spoke, her scowl letting them both know she didn't approve of Happy breaking the rules.

"Hap." Nova ignored the irritated woman as she watched Happy back up and out of the way. "Don't go."

Happy sighed, his hands sinking into his pockets to keep from reaching out to comfort her. "I've got to."

Nova's teary eyes were permanently burned into Happy's brain, the sight of her upset by his actions twisted his guts. It was one of the few times he'd ever regretted hurting someone before.

"I'll call you when I get into town." He blurted out, his jaw ticking with irritation at his loose lips.

"Okay." She sighed, her eyes drooping as the nurse adjusted her pain pump dosage.

"Better dear?"

"Yeah." Nova croaked, her glassy eyes glued to Happy. "C'mere."

He'd struggled with the first step, his head screaming inside to keep away from her. If he touched her one more time he would break his resolve. He couldn't stop from moving closer though, the sad look in her eyes cinching a knot in his throat.

The gruff man held her hand tenderly and brushed his thumb across her soft cheek. She turned her face into his palm and kissed the calloused surface like it was precious. He'd never felt anything like it, to this day he could still feel the soft, hot pouty lip on his skin.

"Come back to me." Nova murmured, her blue eyes meeting his darkened pair.

Happy had only leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth, his nose brushing against hers affectionately. He'd left without responding and every second since he'd regretted it. There was a gaping hole in his chest because he left his once cold black heart at Nova's bedside.

"Left here." Tank hollered next to him, interrupting his thoughts, the man motioning to the dirt road leading towards a ranch. The pair were meeting up with the VP and President from the Indian Hills Mayan charter. It seemed that all browns didn't get along, the Los Diablos causing the rift when they stepped on Alvarez's snake skin boots by stealing part of the H trade in Nevada. The pair of Mayans were going to provide them with details on the whereabouts of the last two men Happy needed to expunge from the Earth. He revved his engine in excitement, he couldn't wait to get his hands bloody.

* * *

Nova maneuvered her wheelchair along the path that circled the rehab facility, her gloved hands propelling her easily. After a few weeks of therapy she'd begun to recover some feeling in her legs. It'd started with her right side but slowly the left began to catch up. Soon her therapist would have her trying her first steps since the shooting. She was looking forward to being more self-reliant. The chair was acceptable but Nova wanted more, she wanted to walk again.

"Slow down speed racer." A deep voice called out behind her, making her turn around in her seat. Nova smirked at the large biker sauntering her way, his smile charming as ever.

"Hey, Donut. What're you doing here?" She asked, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulder when he bent to hug her.

The large VP of the Tacoma charter had visited her quite a few times in the hospital and twice since she was admitted to the rehab. After some recovery time, Nova began to remember that evening. She recalled Donut working to keep her from bleeding to death, his gruff voice speaking low and comforting. Nova wasn't sure if he came around because he felt some kind of responsibility for her since that evening or if Happy had asked him to, but she enjoyed speaking to the man. He was similarly rough around the edges like Happy but a lot more personable.

"Was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by." He replied, walking next to her towards a seating area. Donut sat down and looked her over with a dazzling grin.

He was handsome, his olive skin tone and hazel eyes framed with shaggy brown hair hanging loosely around his face. If she hadn't fallen so hard for Happy she could see herself interested in the giant of a man.

"Lookin' good sunshine."

Nova rolled her eyes at his flirtatious words, her hands resting on the wheel grips. "Har Har. Anyone tell you it's not nice to tease cripples?"

"Only if they're real crips." Donut grinned, wagging his eyebrows. "But a little birdy told me that you're on your way to shaking that ass."

"Hardly." She chuckled, her cheeks heating shyly. "I can move a few toes. Nothing exciting."

"It's fucking amazing, sweetheart." Donut reached out and placed a hand on her knee and squeezed. Her eyes closed in habit as she focused on what sensations she could feel.

"Can you feel that?" He asked gruffly, his brows furrowed as she peeled her eyes open.

"A little. More like, I feel the pressure but not so much the touch."

Donut still smiled broadly at the news, his hand squeezing her knee once more before pulling out his smokes and lighting up. "That's real good, Nova."

"Why do you come visit me, D?" She watched him smoking, his thick tattooed arms resting on the back of the bench. With his leather kutte, wallet chain and baggy jeans, he was every bit the biker, but he also had a boyish smile and amused eyes.

"Can't a guy visit a pretty girl?" Donut drawled flashing her a wolffish grin, exhaling a lungful to the side. "You don't want me to?"

"No it's just..." she sighed, looking away with a scowl.

"You want it to be him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wish he was here too. Stupid fucking asshole." Donut replied, leaning forward to brace his inked elbows on his knees. He crushed the cigarette with his boot and spoke earnestly, "I'm here because you're my brother's old lady, you're family. You visit family when they're in the hospital."

"I'm nobody's old lady, Donut. I won't ever be. He left me." She sighed, shaking her head as the tears seemed to flood in with a vengeance. "Nobody wants this kind of baggage and I get it. I really do."

"You ain't baggage." He growled, his hand tipping her chin up to see her red eyes. "He loves you. He's just working through some shit."

"Yeah, me too. Difference is I can't hid from my problems."

"I know." He murmured, holding her hand between his large palms. She looked at his large reaper rings and leather cuffs, the sight such a juxtaposition to his gentle touch. "I'm working on him, sweetheart."

Nova wiped her eyes after a moment and grasped the wheels, rolling herself backwards with a watery smile. "Well since you're here…. last one to the cafeteria has to buy coffee."

She could hear his deep laugh and loud boot falls following her as she sped away from him towards the food court. They'd reached the cafe together, both chuckling as they raced for the counter.

"Ha!" He exclaimed butting in front of her to smile widely at the coffee attendant. "I win! Sucker."

"Jokes on you." Nova quipped, with a teasing grin. "I don't have any money."

Donut mockingly glared at her, his scowl twitching at the edges. "Cheater."

"You're the one pushing the handicap girl out of the way to win." She teased, ordering her drink and rolling towards the seating area.

"Hey, I'm all about equal rights and I like winning." He joked, sitting down heavily in the booth as Nova rolled to the side made for wheelchair seating.

Nova smirked, as he rose to grab their drinks and returned with a phone number scribbled on a napkin. Wagging his eyebrows, he said, "See she likes winners too."

Nova snorted, sipping her drink as he tucked the digits into his kutte pocket. "So... how is he?"

Donut took a large gulp of his coffee and then sighed, "You know him. Quiet."

"Yeah.. too quiet." She scoffed, crossing her arms as she thought about the man she loved deeply despite his absence.

"You gotta understand, Nova. He's never done this shit before. Relationships... they just aren't his style. He's out of his depth."

"I know." She muttered, chewing her lip. "I know a lot about him, D. Believe it or not, he actually talked to me about shit."

"Well, then you know that him walking away has nothing to do with how he feels about you. He loves you, he's just trying to protect you."

"Kinda a dumb way of protecting me, fucking off to where with _whoever_." She scoffed, her face falling into an angry scowl. "I'm sure he's found something warm and able bodied to keep him busy."

Donut sighed, raking a hand through his shaggy hair. "I can't speak to what he's up to other than hunting down the fucks who put you here."

"I don't care about them."

"He does. The club does. _I do_." He replied gruffly, his thick arms crossing. "We have ways we do things, sweetheart. Blood for blood. They spilled yours and now we'll spill theirs. All of it if Hap's got his way."

Nova sighed, her eyes trailing to the windows facing the parking lot. She could see Donut's bike and felt a pang of sadness.

"I'll miss it." She murmured, looking over and explaining. "Riding. My dad used to take me when I was little enough to sit in front of him. It was nice to ride again with Hap."

"You will again."

"I doubt it." She huffed, her hands cupping her coffee as she sulked.

"I don't. You wanna ride, you'll ride. You wanna walk, you'll walk." Donut drawled, sipping his drink to hide his smile. "You're kinda a stubborn bitch like that."

Nova rolled her eyes and replied with a wry grin, "Jackass."

* * *

Happy threw back his dozenth shot of whiskey and watched the croweater spin around the clubhouse stripper pole. She was blonde, blue eyed and buxom. Everything he was always drawn to. Everything his girl was but unlike Nova the gash on the stage was twirling around with full use of her lithe body. The girl in front of him could shake her ass without a care. She could show off her long legs and drop to her knees and suck his dick. She had no goddamn idea how lucky she was and it only fueled the anger and guilt in Happy's twisted guts, like gasoline to a fire.

"Hey, sugar." A nasally voice spoke nearby. "Can I get you anything?"

"Whiskey." He grunted, his dead-eyed stare landing on the blonde croweater tending bar.

"Sure, hun." She purred, her heasy lashes fluttering at him. "How bout some company to drink it?"

Happy let his eyes trail over her low-cut shirt and overflowing tits. He couldn't remember if he'd tapped her or not, but figured he'd drilled just about every girl in the clubhouse before. She was pretty enough, her rack on the plus figure side while her waist was tiny. He could tell she knew her way around a man as well, but all he could think about was how dirty she seemed. All the bitches in the clubhouse felt used and filthy, the idea of letting them even suck him off gave him a repulsed shudder.

"No." He rasped, taking the bottle from her hand forcefully while glaring at her. "Fuck off."

"Shit, bro. Calm down." Tank drawled, sitting down next to him while lighting a joint between pursed lips. He took a deep drag before motioning for Happy to take it. "You need some of this, man. Relax."

"How 'bout you fuck off too." He growled, his black eyes drilling into his brother smirking face.

"Hap." He sighed, shaking his head and taking another puff. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"The fuck are you talking about." Happy rasped, throwing back another shot.

"Cutting her out of your life?" Tank scoffed, "like you've got this killer girl and you walk? Why?"

"Because she can't." He replied without being able to stop himself.

"So now she's all fucked up you don't want her? I mean I get being upset about it and it being hard and shit."

"Because it's my fault." Happy gritted out between clenched teeth. "Now fuck off. She ain't your business."

"Well it's my business when it affects you. You're my brother." Tank replied, taking a toke before putting out the tiny roach.

Happy only glared back, his shoulders hunched and hand gripping the almost empty glass of whiskey.

"Does she blame you?" Tank asked, tipping his chin to the bartender for a beer.

Happy shrugged, topping off his glass. His goal was to soak his brain in alcohol until he forgot all about pretty perky-titted blondes.

"Have you asked?"

"Will you fuck off?"

"Nope. So fucking talk, bro. I know that's not your jam usually but fuck, this is the type of shit you gotta talk about."

Happy growled lowly as his rage began to boil over. It was exactly what he was trying to prevent. He wanted to take his anger out on the men who'd done it, not his brothers but the blonde asshole kept pushing.

"Back off." He snarled, his hand lashing out to grab Tank's kutte. "Unless you want to get in the ring."

"Maybe we should." Tank offered, "Maybe I can beat some sense into that thick tatted head of yours."

Shoving the man off the barstool, Happy jabbed an angry finger at. "Keep pushing and I'll cave your fucking head in."

"Oi!" Chibs hollered, while exiting their chapel. "Take it to the ring, boys. No fightin' in the bar."

"Yeah, listen your father kids. No rough housing near the fine china." Tig goaded, tucking a redhead under his arm, his wild eyes watching as Happy hauled Tank up by his kutte despite his large frame.

"Keep talking about her and you'll swallow your teeth." Happy rasped, his dark pitted eyes promising nothing but pain.

Tank shoved Happy away, his lip curled in disgust. "If you actually gave a shit about her, you'd be at her side helping, but instead your here cryin' into your whiskey like some bitch."

The swing that Happy released landed against Tank's cheek brutally. It took most of his brother's to pull him off the unconscious man, his face bloodied and bruised by the time the fight was squashed.

Happy was huffing out angry breathes like a enraged bull, his body pinned to the wall by Quinn, Rat and Tig, while Chibs looked over the injured man. His angry eyes landed on Happy and he snarled, "Chapel. Now."

* * *

Happy sat with his bloodied hands balled on the table top. His brothers were all looking at him like he was a stranger. He wasn't the type of man to lose control, he liked to think of himself as stronger than that, but ever since Nova was hurt, he'd seemed to burn too hot, too fast.

"Hap, brotha." Chibs started raking a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "I didn' want to do this but I think its gotta be done."

"Do what?" he rasped, his voice hoarse from yelling and growling at Tank.

"We got t'talk about you taking some time off." Tig explained evenly, his knuckles tapping the table top nervously.

"Time off?" Happy growled back, his eyes sliding over the men around him. Most wouldn't meet his eyes, which had him edgy. The sight of the others brave enough to gaze back didn't relieve him any. All he saw was pity.

"Aye." Chibs replied, tugging at his goatee. "Look, brotha. We get it. Everything with Nova. We get you bein' out of sorts but you're takin' it out on your brothers now. I can't have it."

Happy ground his teeth and tightened his fists. "You takin' my kutte, Prez."

"No." Chibs answered instantly, "But we need to vote on the SAA position, Hap. I can't-"

Happy glared at him, his shoulders rolling forward as he sneered, "You don't trust me to have your back?"

"Hap, you gotta understand-" Tig started only to have Happy shoot to his feet, knocking the heavy chair to the floor loudly. The other men froze as he seemed to lose the last bit of control he had.

"You think I'm slipping?" Happy growled, slamming his fists on the table as he raged inside. He could feel the heat of the anger building up to point of no return. "That it? You think I'm weak?"

"No, Hap." Chibs replied, his hand up to pacify the man.

Happy yanked his kutte off and pulled his k-bar from his belt. He roughly hacked the SAA patch from his leather and slapped it down on the table "Fuck the vote. Here's your fuckin' patch."

"Bro, don't be like that." Quinn rasped, standing as Happy kicked the chair from behind him into the wall with a loud clatter. He'd never seen himself walking from the club, he'd always been a club man, but now everything was getting blurry. He couldn't get his feet on the ground, every step he took seemed less stable than the one before. Happy was losing it and nothing he did helped.

"Fuck you." Happy sneered, pointing an angry finger at them all. "Fuck all of you supposed fucking brothers."

"Hap."

"Bunch of fucking liars." He rasped, his eyes burning and throat thick with emotion as he stomped out of the chapel and clubhouse.

Happy found himself peeling out on his bike, his bearings unknown and without a true direction. He tore his way through the city streets and along the coast, his path unknown until he began to see the ocean rise up on his side. He road for hours, only stopping for gas and cigarettes along the way. When he pulled up in front of the tiny home he released a deep sigh. It'd been months since he'd been there but it always felt like home. Climbing the steps quickly, he used his key and entered the front door quietly.

"Anna is that you?" a weak voice asked from the living room.

Stepping into the tiny living space Happy found the elderly woman sitting in her favorite chair with a large crochet blanket covering her legs.

"No, Ma. It's me." Happy rasped, his lips twitching when she smiled widely at him.

"My boy. Come. Come. Let me see you." his mother encouraged, her hands waving him forward.

"Hey, Ma." He murmured crouching down to hug her small form. He kissed the colorful scarf wrapping her head, her familiar smell soothing him instantly. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm feeling wonderful now, my boy." She murmured stroking his face adoringly, her mouth turning to a frown as she seemed to look straight through him. "What's wrong, mijo?"

The thickness in his throat seemed to return and the burning in his eyes became too much. He shook his head to try and stop the pain and anger from gaining control but couldn't stop his eyes from overflowing.

"Oh, my sweet boy." His mom cooed, pulling his head into her lap as she stroked his bald head. "It's okay, mijo."

Happy clung to his mother's lap, his tears fading almost instantly but the sadness sticking to his chest and throat like tar.

"I've fucked everything up, Ma." He rasped into the thick blanket on her lap. "I lost her and now the club… they don't trust me."

"Tell me." She offered, stroking the ink on his head softly. "Tell me everything, mijo."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! A tidbit, I'm using Jason Momoa as my Donut inspiration. Check out images from Road to Paloma. :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

Happy stayed with his mother, the elderly woman spending most of her time in her favorite chair in the living room or sitting in her garden. Nina Lowman was 67 and fighting stage four breast cancer. Her once thick black hair was mere wisps now hidden under colorful silk scarves. She was frail and older looking than her age, but she was still the fierce Latin woman who'd raised Happy as a single mother. Happy had never known his father, Victor Lowman was killed in a car accident before his son had his first birthday. His mother did her best raising a wild child and working two jobs to make ends meet. Her home had always been perfectly kept and Happy never went to bed hungry. It was the reason Happy tried his best to care for her now that she was sick, she deserved to be taken care of.

He fixed a few things around the house for her, the backyard fence was no longer in disrepair and her front steps were freshly painted. During his stay he spoke in depth about Nova for the first time. He described her down to the freckles she had on her nose. His mouth ran away from him as he confessed how deeply he felt for Nova and the future he wanted to share with her.

Happy had always kept his personal life a closely guarded secret. Loved ones were weaknesses to club men. The type of enemies the Sons had, would always pick the easiest targets and more often than not, it was the innocents unlucky enough to be connected with a outlaw that paid the price.

If no one knew, no one could use them against him.

That being said, Happy didn't gab with his brother's about the woman that owned his heart and soul. His mother though, had always had an easy ear. Happy could share with her like no other, until Nova that is.

"Oh Happy." Nina said while holding his hand between her delicate fingers. "You damn fool."

Happy swallowed thickly as she shook her head and muttered in Spanish under her breath.

"She won't get hurt if I'm outta the picture, ma. She's like that because of me."

"She's like that because a coward shot her. She's alive because you were there to get her help." His mother spoke firmly, squeezing his hand with her softly worn fingers. "And now she's suffering alone because you're being a damn fool."

"Ma."

"Don't, _ma_ me. Happy Victor Lowman." his mother scolded, her dark eyes staring her son down with surprising heat.

Huffing a breath out, Happy had resigned himself to a verbal lashing from his ailing mother.

"You love this girl. You go to her and beg for forgiveness, mijo. You finally found what I always wanted for you, my boy." His mother smiled with teary eyes. "I'm happy."

"Ma." Happy muttered, leaning forward to wipe her wet cheek. "Don't cry."

"Happy tears." She replied, bringing his bruised knuckles to her mouth to kiss softly. "It's why I named you, Happy. You always made me happy. You were always my favorite."

"I'm your only kid, ma."

"My favorite everything, mijo." She responded, her lips curling up. "You found your favorite now too. You get her back, Happy. Promise me."

* * *

Happy laid staring at his childhood bedroom ceiling thinking over what his mother said and found a new sense of direction. He was going to find a way back into Nova's life. However, the next morning his plans were dashed when he became aware of just how far his mother's health had fallen. Her hospice nurse arrived bright and earlier to start his mother's regime. The young woman helped bath and change Nina before she arranged her meal and got his mother settled for her novellas.

Nina was weak, her steps slow and unsteady. Happy learned that she discontinued taking both her chemotherapy and radiation treatments the month prior. She was preparing for the end and Happy had wasted so much time being away from her.

He felt tremendous guilt for having been so out of the loop the last few months that he nearly missed out of spending time with his mother. Happy struggled to accept her decision to refuse treatment, he argued that she was giving up rather than fighting back. She rebuffed his claims and explained her desire to have a better quality of life, no matter how much shorter her time may be. Nina didn't want to spend her last weeks suffering from side effects of poisonous treatments. Happy resigned himself to watching his mother fade away, while pining for a girl who probably hated his guts.

* * *

Nova sat perched on the piano bench, her hands sliding over the keys as she worked on using the pedals with her slowly healing feet. The rehab center had a few musical therapists and it was recommended that she use her musical talents to strengthen her control over her lower limbs. She sang along with the melancholic song, her raspy voice pairing with the low tones of the piano.

I never meant to get us in this deep

I never meant for this to mean a thing

Oh, I wish you were the one

Wish you were the one that got away

Nova's head dipped as her fingers trailed over the black and white keys, her left foot stuttering but still moving the pedal when needed. She sang with her eyes closed, her chest resonating with the bass of the sad melody.

I got caught up by the chase

And you got high on every little game

I wish you were the one

Wish you were the one that got away

Oh, if I could go back in time

When you only held me in my mind

Just a longing gone without a trace

Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face

I wish you were the one

Wish you were the one that got away

Got away from me

Got away from me

Before anybody had to bleed

I wish you were the one that got away

Frank's voice rumbled behind her as the notes faded, "Is that how you really feel? That you never met him?"

"Sometimes." Nova replied without looking back at him, tapping the keys without playing them. "Mostly. I..just love him. I still do but I'm so _angry_. At him, at my body. At the asshole that pulled the trigger. I don't like being angry."

"I know, sweetheart." Frank rasped, sitting on the piano bench with her and nudging his shoulder with hers playfully. "You're a lover not a fighter, just like you mother."

Rolling her eyes, she teased, "Are you saying I'm easy?"

"God no." He grumbled, his nose bunched up. "I don't want to even think about that shit. I just mean, you have a big heart, angel, and you love with all of it. You aren't wired to hate, you don't have room for it."

"It's just that I don't want to be one of those girls that let's their man walk all over them. Do I just ignore the fact that he walked away when I need him most?"

"Hell fucking no." Frank grunted, his hands clenching on his lap. "And believe me, when he shows his stupid fucking face around here again I'm going to remind him that he fucked up."

"Dad."

"No arguments. He deserves his ass kicked. He swore to never hurt you and even if I didn't blame him for you being shot, which I fucking do, I still would consider him in deep shit. Hap knew better and I don't care what bullshit excuse he has for hurting my baby girl. It ain't good enough."

"I don't think I have to worry about you kicking his ass anyways. He's not coming back."

"He will." Frank sighed, his arm wrapping around his daughter's shoulders. "He loves you, he's just a fucking moron."

* * *

"Ma, where do you want this thing at?" Happy asked from his spot in the backyard, the freshly mulched garden looking better than ever.

Nina sat bundled up despite the sunny day, her floppy hat covering her nearly bald head. "Next to the red bougainvillea. The color will really pop."

"If you say so." Happy grunted, picking up the giant cement planter and placing it in the spot she'd motioned to. After leveling the solid around it, he asked. "That good, ma?"

When she didn't answer Happy felt the hair on his body stand on end. Turning around he found his mother resting back into the cushions of her wicker chair, her eyes closed and hands folded in her lap.

His breath caught as he strode over and crouched in front of her. "Ma?" He rasped loudly, startling the woman from her impromptu nap.

"I'm not dead yet, mijo." His mother smirked at him, her eyes playful but tired.

"Let's get you inside, ma. Shouldn't be out here so long."

"Soon I won't be able to, I want to enjoy it while I can." She murmured as he picked her carefully from the sette.

"Don't say that." He rasped, looking down at his frail mother knowing she was only saying what they both knew. Nina patted him on the chest and rest her temple against his shoulder as he trudged up the steps of the home.

"It's true. I'm sorry, Happy. But the expiration date is the reason life is worth living. Don't waste time looking back, listen to an old woman, mijo."

* * *

"You're doing great, Nova." The physiotherapist, Kyle, spoke while guiding her through the motions others take for granted.

"Fuck off." She growled through her gritted teeth as pain lanced up her back and through her hips. Her nerves were healing and with it came excruciating pain from her repaired vertebrae and bruised spinal cord. It'd been three months since the shooting and everyday was filled with new obstacles.

Nova gripped the support bars on each side with sweaty hands, her back and legs in braces to keep her upright. Using all her available strength and pure stubbornness she forced her body to listen.

"That's it." Her therapist encouraged. "Use your core to move. You can do this."

Sweat beaded up along her forehead and dripped down her back soaking her T-shirt. She felt her arms shaking under the strain as she forced her partially numb legs to move one step forward. She clenched her teeth in concentration as she focused on the next step. Kyle continued to encourage her, his hands fixing her left foot as it refused to land flat.

"That's it. A few more."

"Stop talking." She snarled, her anger at the difficulty had her lashing out at the man just doing his job.

"Nope." He replied with a flash of a grin, the anger rolling off his back as usual. "It's my job to keep you motivated."

"Only thing... motivating me." Nova panted, her leg dragging forward one more step. "Is my need to kick your ass."

Her breath came out in shallow pants as she reached the end of the support beams, her arms shuddering dramatically.

"Whatever works, Nova." Kyle laughed, helping her from the equipment and into the chair she'd been bound to for months. "My job is to get you moving. If it means you bitching me out every step of the way, so be it."

"Every slow excruciating step." Nova muttered, wiping sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I think you got visitors." He remarked after removing the braces from her legs to massage the spasming muscles.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Chibs and Tig watching from the doorway. They smiled and waved but she could see the pity from where she sat.

"Fuck." She growled, shaking her head slightly as she realized they probably watched how pathetic her struggles were.

"I'll get the rest of these braces off and you can spend some time with your friends."

"They're not my friends." Nova muttered through a grimace as he helped shift her into the chair more comfortably.

"How's you pain?"

"6." She confessed, her eyes narrowed as another sharp stab of pain ran up her spine.

"Alright. Let your nurse know when you get back to your room."

"Yeah thanks, Kyle." Nova sighed, the exhaustion from the day weighing her down. She was so tired of the fight to become whole again.

"No problem. You did great today, Nova. I know it doesn't feel like it but you are progressing really well."

"I'm like a fucking toddler. I might as well be crawling, Kyle. Don't bullshit me."

Kyle shook his head and helped place her feet into the foot holds of her chair, "I'm not. If I thought you didn't have a chance of gaining most if not all your mobility back, I'd tell you. I have faith in you Nova. You keep doing what you need to, it'll come."

"Sure." She huffed, gripping the wheels of her chair, while rolling towards the exit of the therapy room. Kyle greeted the men and moved onto his next patient as she joined Chibs and Tig in the hallway.

"Hey, lass." Chibs smiled, kissing both of her cheeks and giving her an awkward hug. Tig bent at the waist and hugged her as well, his hand cupping her head for a moment as he kissed her temple.

"Good to see you, dollface."

"Hey." She croaked, clearing her throat as emotion seemed to bubble up at the familiar smell of leather and smoke. "What're you guys doing way up here?"

"Rode in this mornin'." Chibs explained, flashing her a cheeky grin "had some club business and thought we'd stop by."

Nova nodded, her throat tightening a bit as they looked down at her. She felt self-conscious at the fact that everyone was always towering over her from their standing positions. For Nova there was something humiliating about being so small and fragile looking. She hated it, hated how weak it made her feel.

"Watched you work there. Seems like things are improving."

Nova snorted, shaking her head as she wheeled her chair down the long hallway towards the elevator. "Yeah, I'm practically running marathons already."

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, doll. It's only been a few months." Tig drawled, his heavily ringed hands squeezing her shoulders affectionately.

"Yeah, a few months too long." Nova muttered, jabbing the button to her floor.

"I heard your doc there. He sounded pretty sure you'd get back on your feet." Chibs commented, leaning across from her in the elevator.

"He's paid to say that shit."

"Sounded pretty convincing."

"Yeah, well, they pay well here I guess." Her words thick with sarcasm.

They finally made it to her room where she avoided their eyes as she maneuvered her way onto the bed. Gripping her pant legs, she manually lifted her limbs up and shifted her hips awkwardly. Nova was thankful they didn't try to help her like others would. Once settled she finally asked, "What're you really doing here?"

"Just visiting a friend, doll."

"Don't fucking lie to me, Tig." She snapped, crossing her arms tightly. "What's going on?"

"He's bad off, lass." Chibs confessed, sitting down in the one chair in the room.

"And that's my fault?"

"No, darlin'." Tig drawled sitting on the end of her bed. "That's not what we're saying at all. We know this is all on him."

"Look, he left." Nova sighed, her eyes burning at the words. "It's not like I blame him but whatever is happening... I have no control over it."

"He needs you, lassie."

"Yeah, well... I needed him too and he left."

"He's not like other people, doll. He may seem to have no heart but I think he's probably got the biggest one of all of us. It's just buried under that tattooed badass mask."

"I know that, Tig." She growled, her hands in tight fists. "I know him and that's why I know he's better off without me. What's he gonna do? Drag my broken ass behind his bike? He's all club and the club is riding. I get it. What kind of old lady can I actually be if I can't even wash my own ass."

"Fuck doll. If you need help with that, I'm first in line." Tig flirted with a wolfish grin.

"Fuck off, Tig." She laughed, wiping her eyes of angry tears. "Look, I'm not pushing him away, he left to go do whatever it is he felt he needed to do to the people who did this. He chose to leave me here by myself to learn how to function. I needed him, I still need him and he's not here. Whatever he's going through... well it's not my problem and there really is nothing I can do about it."

"We were hoping to convince you to reach out. Just call him. Hell, a text would suffice." Chibs explained, his hands folded in his lap.

Nova sighed, rubbing her face roughly before looking out the window of her room. "I stopped reaching out when he stopped answering."

"All we are asking for is if you could keep trying. For Hap."

"I don't feel like it should be me trying to help him. I'm the one broken in this fucking bed."

"He's broken too, doll." Tigger spoke earnestly. "He may be standing upright but he's a walking dead man right now. His head isn't in it and he's gonna get himself killed if he keeps going the way he's going."

"We know you don't want that, lass. We know you love him."

"Yeah, well I thought he loved me too." She huffed, crossing her arms defensively.

Chibs leaned forward and squeezed her shoulder, "He does Nova. He may not be showin' it in the ways a normal person would but he's out there tryin' t'right the wrongs done t' ya. It's the only way he knows how t'show ya."

"He knows how to show me. He has before, it's just now I'm some broken doll. I'm not worth the effort anymore." Nova muttered, picking at her blanket without making eye contact. It was what she truly feared, that he left because she was defective now.

"You know that's not true." Tig murmured back.

"I don't know shit." She shouted suddenly, her hands gripping the sheets. "I don't know shit about anything because he left. He fucking left when shit got hard and now I'm here crippled with no one and nothing. He knows where to find me if he wants to pull his head out of his ass and apologize but I'm not going to beg him to come back. I'm not the one who walked away, or did you forget that I CAN'T FUCKING WALK!"

Chibs raked a hand through his hair in frustration before lowering it to hold her tight fist. "No, we haven't forgotten, lass. We know this shite is on Hap. We know tha'. But we also know tha' he doesn't know how to do this shite. He's never had somebody in his life like you and when all this happened, it threw him for a loop. He's bein' buried by the guilt of this happenin' to ya. He doesn't know how to cope with all the shite he's feelin'. He needs help."

"Yeah well I needed help too and instead I woke up to an empty hospital room." She replied through a tight throat. "I think you guys should go. I'm fucking tired and need my pain meds."

"Aye." Chibs nodded, leaning forward to kiss her forehead tenderly. "I'll get the nurse to bring your meds."

"Thanks." She muttered, leaning back as he exited the room, leaving Tig behind.

"I know it's a lot to ask, doll." Tig spoke low and gruff. "I know he hurt you more than anyone could. I can't imagine the shit you've been going through and doing it alone must be extra shitty but he's my brother and I'm worried about him. I know you love him still, you wouldn't be this upset if you didn't. All I'm asking is you don't give up on him. He's left to protect you, granted it's fucking stupid but that's the motivation behind it. All he wants is for you to be safe and he thinks him being gone is the best for you."

"Yeah, well maybe he should've asked me what I fucking wanted, not assumed."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

Nova shrugged, her eyes going to the door as Chibs and her nurse arrived.

"Hi, Nova. Your friend here said your experiencing some pain. On a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate it?"

"9." She grit out as another sharp pain lanced up her spine.

"Shite, lass. You should've said earlier."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." She muttered, through clenched teeth.

"No reason to suffer though, dear." Her nurse replied, scanning the medicine in her hand for her records before giving Nova the tablets. "These should kick in, in fifteen to twenty minutes. If it doesn't take the edge off let me know and we'll do another dose."

"Thanks." She murmured after taking them, her eyes going to the men standing at the foot of her bed. Once the nurse left, she spoke, "Look, I'll reach out but I can't promise.."

"No promises, just try for us, lass. Please?"

"Fine. Okay, but I don't have his number anymore. The last one went dead."

"Aye." Chibs replied, pulling out a prepay cell phone. "I figured that. Here you go, love."

Setting it aside she gave them each and hug and accepted the kisses on the cheeks.

"Keep up the hard work, doll. I know you can do it."

"Aye, I can tell you'll get back on your feet, love."

"Thanks for visiting. Sorry I yelled at you."

"No worries, sweetheart." Tig said with a grin. "I kinda liked it."

"I bet you did, Pervert." She remarked with a smile. "Don't harass any nurses on the way out."

"The ladies love me, darlin'."

"Aye, especially over in the psych ward." Chibs jabbed, his eyes twinkling as Tig tried to smack him.

After they departed, Nova spent a few minutes staring at the cellphone on the endtable. She tried to shove away the excitement of possibly speaking to Happy again but couldn't stop herself from picking up the phone. She opened the contacts and saw that there were a few numbers saved. All had nicknames but she knew who they were instantly. Happy was listed as Old Man while Chibs was nicknamed The Scot. Tig of course was saved as Sex Machine.

Snorting at the names, she typed out a message to the blue eyed pervert. " _Thanks for taking time off being a sex machine to visit."_

 _"No worries, sweet cheeks. That's what family's for."_ Tig replied.

Nova pulled up her contacts and selected Old Man.

 _"Hey there, tough guy."_ She typed, her finger hovering over the send key for a solid minute before she pressed it.

* * *

Happy woke to the nurses firm knock at 2a.m and knew it was time. Nina passed away in her sleep after spending her night playing rummy with Happy and her night hospice nurse. He discovered later that the hospice care agency involved helped arrange everything needed for a funeral if desired. He contacted his mother's half sister who had recently retired to Florida. She couldn't make the trip, the older woman dealing with her own heal issues was bed bound.

Happy decided on having the funeral as his mother was a well regarded member of the local Catholic Church. Several of the church ladies had stopped by dropping off casserole dishes of tamales and lasagnas. More often than not he found himself eating it right out of the baking dish while drinking a beer, his eyes pinned to his mother's chair.

As a self confessed murderer, Happy knew about death. He knew everyone bit the dust eventually, some sooner than others, but he'd never allowed himself to think of his mother as being one of them.

Maybe it was arrogance in thinking he could fix her by getting her all of the medications she needed and the nurses that were required. Or maybe he was scared of just what it would be like to be without her. Either way, Happy couldn't shake the deep ache in his chest and slow engulfing numbness settling in his bones as he stared at the vacant spot.

He had to get out of the house but knew there were things that needed done. Selling the home would be the most logical, it wasn't in the best of areas and he had no desire to live in Bakersfield. It would give him a pretty good nest egg for Nova's medical care, even after he gave some to his aunt. Happy contacted the club's lawyer and began the paperwork to change over ownership and list the property. Luckily he had client privileges and could keep everything off his club's radar. He was still sore about the last church meeting. He didn't want to give them another reason to doubt his ability to have their backs.

The service was small but a few dozen people stopped in and some even spoke of his mother's work at the church food bank. Happy didn't speak but did shake the hands of everyone who were brave enough to approach him. He wore a plain black button up and dark jeans, his kutte and rings left at the house. His mother was never ashamed of who he was but it felt disrespectful to enter a church in his leather. Especially with his mother lying ten feet away.

Happy loved his mother and as he watched them lower her rose covered casket into the Bakersfield catholic cemetery, he recalled the promise he made to her.

Happy would return to Nova, on his hands and knees if need be. He couldn't waste anymore time living in the past, he had to hold onto the person that could offer him a future and stop being a fool.

His phone rang as he climbed onto his bike, Lee's name flashing across the screen.

"Yeah?" Happy grunted, chewing on a toothpick as he watched the men shoveling dirt into the grave.

"We got em, Hap." Lee replied gruffly, the sounds of the clubhouse in the background muffled by the closing of the chapel door.

"In hand?" Happy flicked the toothpick away and grabbed his helmet from the handlebar.

"Under our fucking bootheels." Lee growled back sounding proud.

"Be there by nightfall."

"Take your time. They ain't goin' nowhere."

"Oh, I'll take my time alright." Happy growled, his grin turning wicked. "I'll be there soon. Thanks, prez."

"You're very welcome, brother. Ride safe."

"Yes I will."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't worry, there is some Nova and Happy interaction coming soon! This chapter includes lyrics by The Civil Wars from the song The One That Got away. LOVE this song!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading and enjoying this fic. Now onto the reunion!**

 **I don't own SOA or song lyrics contained in this chapter.**

 **This chapter contains some lyrics of the song Millions Reason by Lady Gaga - I am totally not a normal fan of LG but this song stuck with me and felt right for this story.**

* * *

Happy stared at the text message, his hand tightening around the phone. He didn't recognize the number but knew who it was the moment he saw it pop up. He'd arrived in Tacoma when his phone chimed and now that he saw it, Happy could do nothing more than stare at it.

" _Hey there, tough guy._ " Nova had written, the nickname flooding his veins with heat and tightening his throat. He wanted her so badly it caused him physical pain but he had two more loose ends to tie up. Juan "Tico" Juarez had evaded the Sons with his cousin Ricky, both men being there on the night she was attacked on the side of the freeway and the night of the shooting. Tico had lost a few fingers for touching her that first evening and Happy regretted not ending him right then. The gangbanger went on to organize the shooting, his revenge for being maimed by the SAMCRO enforcer.

Happy tucked the phone away, hoping that he could first focus on doing what he needed to do to the men responsible. Once he'd exacted what he felt was appropriate justice for Nova, he would fix what he'd broken with the girl. He needed a clear head if he was going to take care of Tico and his cousin. He wasn't going to lose his patience and allow them to escape his full wraith. They deserved all of it.

Climbing the steps to the abandoned fishery, Happy greeted Donut and Lee with huge bear hugs.

"Glad you made it, brother." Lee rasped, smacking Happy on the shoulder affectionately.

"Good to be here." He replied, his hand gripping Donut's before pulling him into a hug. "Good to see you, D."

"You too, bro." Donut grinned widely, wrapping his thick arm around Happy's neck as he informed, "got 'em all warmed up for you, Hap."

Happy smiled earnestly at the giant of a man, "Thanks, brother."

"I'm going to let you boys have fun." Lee informed, tipping his chin towards the warehouse. "Prospects are in there guarding them. If you don't need 'em send them my way. We've got a celebration party to set up for. You both come by after."

"Well." Donut clapped his hands together after their president departed, rubbing them together conspiratorially. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Bout time." Happy grunted, bumping Donut with his elbow as the sauntered in. "Took you long enough to find them."

The shaggy haired man smoothed a hand over his goatee and flashed Happy a charming grin, "You know what they say, revenge is best served cold, brother."

Happy sneered back, his eyes dark and full of excitement, "Not when I use my blowtorch."

* * *

Nova shoved the phone into the bedside table with a huff. Happy hadn't responded and it only deepened her depression. She continually found herself staring off thinking of all the reasons why she was pathetic, the biggest being her ridiculous hope she'd had of him responding. She wished she'd never hit send. It would've been better to never know if he would have answered, than to know for sure that he wouldn't. It broke her heart all over again.

Nova felt lonesome and she wanted to go home. She was well cared for at both the hospital and the rehab facility but she ached to be home. Nova was sick of the sterile buildings and frequent strangers. She wanted peace and quiet so she could heal mentally now that her legs were cooperating slightly.

Her doctors were optimistic that with more therapy, she'd recover fully but deep down, Nova felt as healed as she would get. It tightened her chest when she thought about never being the girl she was before the shooting.

It was more than just the physical handicaps that had changed her though. The emotional loss she'd experienced from Happy's departure from her life had shorn her heart to the ligaments. It felt as though he'd cut it from her chest and took it with him in a clenched fist when he walked away. Every breath hurt as much as every step did.

"How're you feeling today, Nova?" Her therapist greeted as he strode inside with a grin.

"I'm not doing this today, Kyle." She replied, her jaw tight and eyes narrowed. "I'm taking a day off."

"There's no days off when it comes to your health, girlie." Kyle replied, pulling her chair to the bedside.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Is there a pity party I wasn't invited too?" He asked, with crossed arms.

Nova glared at him, her hands tightening into fists. "Fuck you."

Kyle cocked an eyebrow at her snarled words and sighed, shaking his head as he sat down in her chair. "Alright. I'll bite, what happened?"

"Nothing. Obviously, I'm fucking bed bound."

"Far from it. You want to see bed bound I can take you down the hall. Lincoln can feel his shoulders but don't expect to get a laugh if you tickle his arm pits. It could always be worse, Nova."

Nova clenched her teeth and moved her burning eyes to the window. "Just go away."

"This have to do with your visitors yesterday?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head, "No."

"Bullshit."

"Fine, Yes. They know my... ex."

"Happy?"

Nova glared at him and scowled.

"I heard you talking to your dad."

"Whatever. It's not your business."

"It is when it affects your recovery." Kyle spoke with a frown, his arms resting on the chair armrests. "Look, maybe talking will help."

Nova swallowed thickly and picked at the blanket covering her legs. "They asked me to reach out to him... said he needed me."

"I'm guessing it didn't go as planned?"

"He didn't reply." She muttered, shaking her head resignedly. "I'm stupid for thinking he would. I get why he bounced. I do. It's just..."

"You wish he hadn't?"

"Yeah. I thought... I thought we had more and then they come here and tell me he needs me, that he's losing it and he just.. ignores me."

"Maybe his phone was off."

"His phone's never off. He always answers his club phone."

"Club phone?" Kyle repeated but then nodded, "oh right their vests. They're in motorcycle gang?"

"Club." She automatically replied but rolled her eyes after she did it. "Essentially yes."

"Maybe it's for the better." Her therapist offered, "I can't tell you how many relationships break after traumatic injuries. Some people can't handle the strain of it. Maybe he just needs time to adjust."

"I don't know." She sighed, looking towards her window. "Maybe."

"Well, I think we should work today. It'll get your mind off your heart and focus your mind on your legs. You want to walk again right?"

"Obviously." Nova scoffed.

"You gotta work at it. If you don't today, it's easier to lag tomorrow and so on." He explained, climbing from her wheelchair and pushing it to the edge of her bed. "So let's go sweat and curse and teach those limbs who's the fucking boss."

Snorting at the comment, Nova flung the blankets from her lap and adjusted herself into her chair.

* * *

Happy had broken every bone in other man's legs, the gangbanger screaming and falling unconscious over the last few hours of torture. Donut stepped in when Happy took a break, his bloody fingers flicking the ash from a cigarette as he watched Donut slug the asshole in the face and ribs. He grinned as his brother spit on the bound man, cursing him for being a pussy.

Happy strolled up to the hanging man, his hands blue from lack of circulation. "Feel that pain." He sneered dipping his head to catch the sobbing man's eye. "You should be thankful you can feel that shit. My old lady can't because you shot her like a coward."

Happy grabbed his chin with one hand and brought the burning end of his smoke to his cheek, extinguishing with a sizzle.

He groaned in pain, yanking at Happy's fierce grasped without success.

"Little bitch move to try and shoot me in the back." Happy rasped, pulling his favorite knife out of its sheath. He tapped it on the man's raw cheek and spoke lowly. "Now that I've broken both of your legs I'm going to let you feel what my old lady does."

Sauntering behind him, Happy found the magic spot and drove his blade into the man's back. The knife severed his spine and scraped between two vertebrae. The man screamed in pain, his body writhing away from the sharp implement.

Happy twisted it violently before yanking it out. He returned to face his victim and grinned as the man sobbed into his chest, his head hanging low.

"Paralysis doesn't mean no pain, does it ese?" Donut drawled, his grin wide and predatory.

"No it does not." Happy agreed, moving to his bag of tricks. "I think I want my torch next."

"Fuck, brother." Donut rasped, lighting joint between pinched lips. "I forgot how much I like to watch you work."

* * *

The deep pit was filled with the rest of the Los Diablos, the bodies dumped and soaked with gasoline. Happy lit a dirty rag on fire and tossed it onto the pile of bodies and watched the flames roar. The smoke was thick and sickeningly sweet with burning flesh but he stayed put watching the last of his loose ends turn to ash. He should've felt relief but he only felt a dark hole growing inside him. Now that his sole distraction was eliminated, Happy would have to focus on what he'd been avoiding. Nova.

She was always on his mind, scratching and poking at him with brutal precision. He wanted her in his arms. In his bed. Below him and on top. Happy wanted to kiss the soft skin behind her ear and inhale the sweet mint smell of her shampoo. He missed every single thing about the sexy little blonde. Now he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to experience her as he once had. The thought was painful enough to kill him.

"What now Hap?" Donut asked as they shoved dirt onto the last of the burned bodies, the sun soon to rise over their backs in the deserted stretch of woods.

"Thinking of patching back at SAMTAC." Happy replied after a few minutes, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably after admitting it out loud for the first time. Ever since he dropped his SAA patch on the Redwood table and walked, he'd realized his time in Charming was coming to an end. He'd buried his mother and now that the familial tie to California was broken, he wanted to move back to Tacoma. He'd spent the last couple weeks speaking to his mother about Nova and she'd persuaded him to finally get his shit together. He wasn't sure if Nova would want him back but he had to at least try. His mother had him promise to try to heal the wounds he'd caused by walking away when he should've stayed. Happy wouldn't normally break a promise he made, let alone one he made to his dying mother.

"We'd be happy to have you back, brother." Donut nodded, giving him a healthy slap on the back. "Get the pack back together. Too bad Kozik couldn't join us. Miss that big dope."

"Yeah." Happy ground his teeth at the mention of the old friend. It brought back not only memories of his death but also thoughts of Nova and the time he spent talking to her about the dead brother. They'd spent time in the little cove on the coast, wave watching while eating tacos and drinking beer. It had been one of his favorite times he'd spent with her, just like it had been with Kozik.

"You gonna finally see Nova?" Donut asked as they reached the van they'd hauled the bangers in.

Happy chewed on the toothpick in his mouth and rasped, "Probably won't wanna see me. She texted but I didn't answer."

"Why? She wants to see you brother."

"How do you know?"

"Because I visit her every once in a while." He answered easily, taking a drag of a cigarette as he drove.

Happy turned in his seat slightly and glared at the relaxed man driving. "You what?"

"I go by, we get coffee. She's a sweet girl." His brother explained with a shrug, the playful smile touching his lips only egging Happy's ire on.

"The fuck you doing seein' my old lady?" Happy barked, his hands tightening as he thought about his brother and friend pushing up on his old lady. He hadn't even considered the thought of someone else making their way between Nova's soft thighs and now that it had, Happy felt his stomach knotting up.

"Well I mean, technically she not." Donut commented, shrugging matter-of-factly. "You never inked her and it's been months, Hap. You dumped her. I was just being a friend."

"Yeah, I fucking bet." Happy snapped, jabbing a finger in his direction. "You don't see her anymore."

"I don't think you really have a say, Hap." Donut replied, his narrowed eyes landing on his pitch-black gaze. "She needs support to get through this shit. Do you even know how she's doing? Do you care?"

"Fuck you." Happy snarled, grabbing his shirt roughly causing Donut to swerve to the side of the road and jam on the brakes.

He seemed to snap as he shoved Happy away and snarled, "No. Fuck you. You walked away and left her to do the hard shit by herself. She needed friends and I decided I'd be there, while you fucked off on some pity party. You don't get to judge me for being there for her."

"She's mine, not yours." Happy snarled, his fist slamming on the dashboard to keep from bashing his brother's face in. "You keep pushing up on her and I'll bury you."

"Until you pull your head out of your ass and crawl back to her begging to forgive you, I'm going to be there for her. So if you don't like it, get your shit together, brother. Go fucking see your girl before someone else figures out how to get her to forget all about your dumbass."

Donut shoved the van into gear and returned to the road, both men silently stewing about the other.

Happy kept shooting glares at the man driving, his mind racing at the idea that someone else could step up and be the man Nova needed. He couldn't believe he hadn't even contemplated her finding someone else to be with. Thoughts of men weaseling their way into her panties began to crowd his head. He wouldn't let that happen, he had to be the one to love and care for her. Happy would never forgive himself if he lost her to some dipshit with a good line and charming smile.

* * *

The large modern complex was renowned for their ability to help even the most difficult cases of paralysis. Happy had Lee look into the facility when Frank told him about the move. He'd even helped her father with the co-insurance payments and out-of-pocket pharmacy charges. The place cost a pretty penny but from what Donut had eventually told him, seemed to be worth it. He wouldn't go into her condition at all, only saying if Happy gave a shit, he would go visit his old lady before she found a new old man.

Happy took his brother's advice and found himself sitting on his bike outside the three story building with large windows and plenty of smooth walking paths. He smoked a cigarette and then another before he grew a big enough sack to saunter towards the front doors.

The receptionist smiled at him as he approached, the blonde fluttering her eyes. "Hello, how may I help you today?"

"Nova Daniels." He rasped as he leaned against the counter, a toothpick rolling from one side of his mouth to the other anxiously.

"Let's see," she spoke while typing, "So... are you family or just friends?"

"Does it matter?" Happy asked gruffly while pinning his dark eyes on the flirty blonde.

The girl shook her head and blushed, "S-sorry. No... um she's in room 209."

Happy grunted in reply before walking off without a word. The girl's voice stopped him however when she added, "she might be in the therapy room, check with the floor nurse."

"Thanks." He rasped over his shoulder after pushing the elevator button.

He stood in the mirrored box drumming his rings on the support bar, while he stared back at his anxious face. Happy wasn't scared of anything but facing Nova had his stomach twisted into knots. He was mostly scared she would tell him to go find a cliff to drive off, but he also feared what condition she would be in. The last time he'd see her, she was numb from the waist down and unable to do anything on her own. His heart beat hard and heavy as he contemplated what he would find waiting for him.

The doors slid open and he wandered towards the nurses station to inquire on Nova's whereabouts. The gray haired nurse directed him to the therapy room at the end of the long hallway. As he walked towards it he could hear music drifting from the open doorway. The sound of piano and guitar blending to a pleasant melody was followed by the soft voice that he'd missed more than he'd realized. As he reached the doorway, Happy saw the large room was more of a lounge with seating and different musical equipment. On the far wall facing away he found Nova sitting at a piano, her hands trailing over the keys smoothly. Nearby a man in a wheelchair strummed a guitar, his eyes falling in Happy for a moment before they went back to concentrating on his instrument.

Nova's sweet voice had his heart clenching and throat tightening. She was oblivious to his arrival as she sang and played the melodic song.

 _You're giving me a million reasons to let you go  
You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show..._

 _If I had a highway, I would run for the hills  
If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still..._

She swayed slightly in her wheelchair, her feet pressing the pedals much to his surprise. It seemed as though she was gaining feeling back in her limbs. The sight loosened the knot he'd developed between his shoulder blades. He listened while leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms. He hadn't realized how much he adored her raspy voice.

 _I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away..._

 _But baby, I just need one good one to **stay**_

The man playing guitar stumbled a bit over the chords but Nova's hands were swift to guide him through the song. Happy found himself closing his eyes to focus on her voice and the low keys creating the song easily. The lyrics struck a deep chord with him, the meaning behind them sinking into his chest like stones in water.

 _It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons..._

 _And if you say something that you might even mean  
It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe..._

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

 _Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'..._

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one, good one  
Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one  
 **Baby, I just need one good one to stay...**_

As the keys resonated in the empty room, Happy opened his eyes to find Nova shutting the key guard.

"Thanks for playing with me, Nova." The other patient offered, his head tipping to the doorway. "Think you got a visitor though."

Happy straightened up as she slowly turned her chair around to find him waiting. The surprise he saw in her face only twisted his stomach further. She hadn't expected him to come, the idea that she'd lost hope of him returning felt like a stab to the heart. He had so much to apologize for that he wasn't sure if he had enough words.

"Thanks for that, Tim." Nova murmured, rolling her chair towards Happy. "We can jam tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah, that'd be great. See you around." The other man offered before he exited the room. Happy nodded as he passed, his eyes firmly planted on Nova as she stayed in her spot halfway between the piano and him. She seemed to be hesitant to approach any further.

"Hey little girl." He rasped finally as the silence grew thick and uncomfortable.

Nova's jaw clenched slightly, her hands tightening around the wheel grips. Happy waited as she seemed to search for a way to respond to his greeting.

"Can we uh..." Happy shook his head in frustration at the awkwardness, "talk?"

"If this is a 'it's me not you speech', I don't need to hear it." She growled.

"It's not." He muttered, his hands sinking into his pockets as he struggled to find his bearings with an angry Nova.

"Just say what you need to Happy." She sighed, her eyes going to the windows rather than face him. Happy entered the room and met her halfway, his hands tightening as he watched her stiffen at his approach.

"Can we take a walk?"

Nova scoffed, her bright blue eyes pinning him with a look of contempt. "I suppose you can."

"Fuck... I didn't mean." Happy growled at his idiotic words and scrubbed his head in frustration. "I saw the gardens outside. Can we go there?"

Nova pursed her lips and then rolled passed him without waiting. He jogged to keep up, her arms propelling her quickly to the elevators. The ride down and the walk through the building to the outdoors was stifling and painfully awkward. He found himself staring at her as she blatantly ignored him. She was thinner than she had been but he could see more definition in her arms as she maneuvered the chair swiftly. Her hair had grown a bit longer and skin a bit paler from being indoors. She was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, his dick twitching at the sight of her cleavage as she rolled next to him.

"You're uh... fast in that thing." He murmured as he caught up to her near the seating area in the center of the garden.

"I've had a lot of practice." She snarked, her heated eyes landing on him. "Not much of a choice."

Happy chewed his cheek as he watched her simmer angrily in front of him. Sitting down on the bench near her, Happy rest his elbows on his knees. His head bowed for a minute as he tried to find the words.

* * *

"I had to leave." He started, his hands tightening into fists. Nova had to stop herself from holding his hands, her desire to comfort him completely automatic. Her own hands wrung in her lap as she waited for more.

"At first it was to find them and make them pay. I had to right the wrong done to you. It's how shit works for me. Blood for blood."

Nova nodding, her blue eyes watching as he seemed to stare at her wheelchair.

"What those fucks did to you... I've never wanted to tear someone apart as much as I did then and that means something, babe. I've never been that angry. I had to fix it."

"That doesn't fix this, Hap. Nothing can fix me."

"Not you. Just... I had to make them pay, I couldn't let people think they could hurt the club and get away with it."

"I'm not the club, Hap."

"You're mine, so you're part of the club."

"I _was_ yours."

Happy clenched his thick jaw at her clarification but stayed silent.

"So that was at first, what else then? Why did you never come back?" she finally asked as he sat quietly in thought.

"It was my fault, you aren't safe being associated with me. I want to protect you the best way I can and I felt that it was better if I was gone."

"Bullshit." She growled.

"I've never lied to you."

"You told me you'd come back."

"I'm here ain't I?" he muttered, shifting in his seat as she glared back at him.

"It's been three months Happy."

"It took awhile to find the last couple." He excused.

"Then what?"

Sighing, he leaned forward on his elbows and confessed, "I couldn't face you. I couldn't look at what I'd done to you."

"You're a coward." She growled, her hand squeezing the grips of her wheels.

"Don't." He spoke calmly but the ripple of rage that ran through his body had Nova leaning back in her seat.

"What?" She scoffed, shaking her head while her eyes turned icy. "Don't like hearing the truth?"

"Don't fucking call me that or else."

"What? you gonna walk away again?" Nova mocked, laughing without any humor. "Shit, Hap. You think leaving me was the brave thing to do?"

" _Nova_." Happy warned.

"No!" She snapped, her voice rising enough to draw attention from another patient in the garden. Clenching her teeth she took a slow breath and spoke in a quieter volume but her tone was just as angry. "No, brave is waking up every fucking day despite knowing what kind of pain and total devastation you'd face. Brave is learning how to walk again at near 30 years old. Brave is sticking by someone through thick and thin. You left me, Hap. You left me to do all that shit on my own. I had my dad but I needed you and you fucking _left me_."

Happy hands were clenched on his knees, his knuckles bleached with tension. His black eyes were burning into her, the penetrative stare that would scare most others only had her saddening further. She'd missed him more than she'd allowed herself to realize. Even after everything she still wanted him and more than anything she wanted him to want her back.

"You done." He rasped, his chin dipping a bit as he seemed to implore her to listen. Nova swallowed thickly and looked towards the hospital. She felt her chin tremble as she tried to swallow the sorrow filling her.

"Nova." Happy spoke, his voice softer than ever before. "Look at me... Please."

Blinking through the tears, she looked at him silently as he seemed to gather his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." His expression was of soul crushing guilt, his voice gruff and low. "I don't apologize for shit, ever, but.. I'm sorry I didn't come back. That I left in the first place. I should never have left like I did. You _deserve_ more than that. I can't take it back. What I did."

"No you can't." She snapped.

Happy growled, his eyes darkening at her interruption. "Can I finish?"

"Hap, look..."

"No let me finish."

"Fine." She sighed, crossing her arms.

"What I did, what I've always done, was try to protect you. Your pop was right, being with me made this happen. You were there because I chased you when I should've stepped off. After you were shot, all I could think about was that if I'd listened, if I'd backed off, you'd be walking. I didn't pull the trigger but I might as well have because I put you in the line of fire. That was my bullet you took and I couldn't fucking look at you without wanting to put a gun to my head. Every damn ounce of pain you were feeling was my fault. I hurt people for a living, they don't call me killer for nothing. I never had a problem with hurtin' people and I've never felt guilty for shit in my life but after you got shot, Nova, all I could feel was guilt. I had to fix it and I thought if I found those fucks and made them pay, it'd go away. That I'd fix it and then go back to you, that it'd balance shit in my head but it didn't. I still felt it every time I thought about you or picked up the phone to call you. I just couldn't face you knowing that there was nothing I could do to fix it. To fix you."

It was more words than she ever heard come out of Happy's mouth. She stared for a moment letting it all sink in before she replied, "I didn't need you to fix me Happy. I needed you to stand by my side while I fixed myself."

"I know." He sighed, rubbing his face roughly. "I just keep fucking everything up. It was dumb I just.. I couldn't live with myself if you ever got hurt again and I thought I'd leave so you'd stop having a target on your back by being with me."

Rain started to fall, heavy drops hitting the cement courtyard. Nova looked up as the overcast skies turned darker.

"Come on." She motioned while wheeling her way towards the building. "You can't ride in this."

* * *

Happy sat next to Nova's bed, his eyes peering out at the thundering storm. Nova's crystal blue eyes were burning into the side of his face as he finally spoke, "My ma died."

He heard her gasp and felt her hand clutch his forearm, her touch leaving sparks across his skin. Happy bowed his head at the weight of his words and the desperate need to grab her and hold on.

"Oh, Hap." She murmured, her hand squeezing his inked forearm. "I'm so sorry."

"She stopped treatment. Didn't like being sick... It was... quiet." Happy's voice was soft but hoarse as he spoke about it to someone for the first time. "Just fell asleep and didn't wake up."

Nova pulled his arm closer, pressing her forehead into his shoulder. His eyes closed at the warmth of her near him, his heart pounding hard against his sternum.

"Funeral was small." He continued talking to keep from scooping her up and pushing too far, too fast. "Just her church friends."

"Your club didn't go?"

"I didn't tell them." He grunted, shaking his head at the memory of his last conversation with his brothers. He felt guilty enough with Nova. He couldn't focus on the mess he'd caused with his club yet.

"Why?"

Glancing at her, Happy saw her frowning at the confession. He shook his head again and rasped, "Took some time off."

He saw her eyes dip to the front of his kutte to the vacant spot that once held his Sgt at Arms patch.

"By choice?"

Happy huffed out a dry laugh and shook his head. "I've been fucking a lot of things up lately."

Her pouty lips curled into a sad smile. "Everybody's gotta be good at something."

He couldn't stop the bark of laughter from escaping at her wry humor. "Yeah." He muttered, turning to face her.

"I'm sorry you had to do that alone." She spoke softly, peering over at him. The words had his chest aching, the gentle look in her eyes and genuineness in her words warming every part of him.

"Don't apologize." He rumbled, scooting his chair closer to her but keeping his hands to himself. "Never to me."

Nova chewed her lip before speaking, "I'm still sorry, Hap. I know how much you loved your mom."

Happy blinked against the prickling suddenly taking over and peered down at the tiny blonde. He'd never felt such a connection with a woman before, a deep trust and desire to share everything. Slowly his reached out to weave his fingers through hers. He pulled her closer after a moment of hesitation and looked down into her wide eyes.

"Hap..."

"I just need to hold you." He murmured, the desperation he tried to hide exposed by his nervous eyes.

"Okay." She whispered, pulling him towards her bed. Happy slid onto the narrow mattress and wrapped an arm around Nova's shoulders.

Happy could feel her soft curves pressed tightly against his side. He ducked his head into her neck and inhaled deeply with hooded eyes. She smelled exactly how he remembered, the sweet mint of her shampoo and sandalwood of her perfume.

"Fuck, I've missed you." He rasped, his voice hoarse and gritty. "I never should've left you."

"No you shouldn't have." Nova's voice was muffled into his chest as she nuzzled her face into the soft cotton of his shirt. "Better not do it again."

"I won't." He kissed her temple, "Never again, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for the delay in updates. I took a little break from writing. Hoping to keep chugging away on this fic though. I'm promise I won't** **abandon it.**

 **There will be some time jumps happening soon. I don't want to focus too much on the medical aspects of this fic mainly because I don't have the time to research everything. I am not a doctor nor do I have** **experience in physical therapy for paralysis. If I am mistaken on anything, I apologize.**

 **This chapter contains lyrics from the White Buffalo's song I Got You** . Check it out: watch?v=bDEaDQnVylk

 **I don't own SOA etc. Non canon is from my over active imagination.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'm going to transfer to SAMTAC." Happy rasped into Nova's hair as he held her next to his side.

"Really?"

"I wanna be closer to you." He replied, his thumb stroking her arm softly. "I want you to know that I'm not running away again. I'm putting down roots."

"Hap." She started, her voice hesitant. "This is nice and all... being close like this but... I'm still really angry with you. You hurt me, Hap. You told me you wouldn't do that."

"I know." Happy murmured, clenching his jaw tightly at the pain her honest words caused.

"It's going to be a while until I trust you again." She added, her wide blue eyes finally rising to meet his. "I want to but I can't yet."

"I won't leave, Nova. I know you've got no reason to believe me but I'll prove it to you." His voice was a mixture of conviction and desperation. "I promise."

Nova smiled tiredly, her eyes crinkling a bit as she shifted her hips on the bed.

"Shit." Happy rasped, moving slightly away from her. "Am I hurting you, are you in pain?"

"I'm due for my meds any minute now." She replied, as he helped her get comfortable again. Happy stood up and offered to search out a nurse but the door opened as he spoke. The gray haired woman entered with a soft smile, "How are we feeling, Nova?"

"She's hurting." Happy answered instantly, his brow furrowed and mouth scowled.

"What's your number, dear?"

"7."

"Alright. I'll get you the good stuff. I'll be right back, oh and dinner will be here soon."

"Thanks, Marie."

"You're welcome."

Happy sat down and wove his fingers through hers. "Your number?"

"Pain scale. They always ask. 1 to 10, 10 being worst."

"Damnit, should've told me I was hurting you, babe."

"It wasn't you, Hap. It's just the end of my last dose running out. It happens."

Frowning at the knowledge, Happy leaned down and kissed her knuckles softly. "I'm sorry."

"Stop." She murmured, squeezing his fingers between hers. Happy grumbled under his breath before asking lowly, "What do the docs say?"

"My physiotherapist seems to think I'll walk again." She spoke, while nervously picking at her worn Skid Row t-shirt. "I... I don't know if it'll happen. We've been working on it."

"Oh yeah?" he leaned forward as she spoke, his chest lightening a bit at the idea that she might heal from her injuries.

"Yeah. I wear these braces that support my knees and hips. Get a pretty good arm and core workout holding myself up. You never realize how everything works together until one part stops." Nova chewed her lip and continued, "Kyle's a good therapist. He's always on my ass to work. He must shit rainbows with how positive he is and he pisses me off most days but it gets me motivated to get better enough to kick his ass."

"I'm proud of you." Happy's voice was hoarse with emotion, the realization that he'd let her down in so many ways. He should've been there to help her heal and encourage her to try.

"When's your next session?" He asked, his eyes going to the door as the nurse returned.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Around 2."

"Can I come?"

Nova bit her lip in thought after taking her medicine and allowed her nurse to take her vitals.

"Okay but... don't expect much. It's not a pretty sight, I'm a sweaty pig afterwards and it's pathetic how little control I have."

"Stop." Happy grunted, shaking his head at her discouraging words. "If your doc says you're doing good and that it'll happen, then it'll happen. You do what you gotta do and now that I'm going to be up here I can help."

"Okay." She sighed, her lip quirked slightly. "Just didn't want you to be disappointed."

"I'll never be disappointed in you."

* * *

Nova was laying on her back in the therapy room as Kyle massaged the cramping muscle in her calves. She grimaced at the pain radiating from the base of her spine and down her legs. Her progress walking was moving along swiftly but with it came immense pain. Every step was difficult but the aftermath of just trying seemed to hurt even more. Turning onto her side, Nova glanced at Happy who sat nearby watching the man work closely.

Happy showed up to almost ever therapy session since his return weeks ago. He watched everything closely, asking questions along the way. When she asked him later on why he was so interested, he explained that he wanted to be able to help her once she left the rehab facility. It had her stomach clenching and eyes fluttering pleasantly.

Soon he would get to try his hand at care giving. Nova would finally be released from in patient rehabilitation and move to outpatient care. She would return to her physiotherapist three times a week, while working on her own at home.

Frank was not pleased with the idea but after speaking to Kyle about it, he learned that Happy just might be the best choice to keep her on track in her recovery. Now that he was SAMTAC, Happy was around a lot more frequently and he had paid attention during her sessions.

"Okay." Kyle started as he helped Nova sit upright. "When you get home you'll need to get a few exercise bands to help with stretching. They give you resistance and provide support when you work."

"Will she need them if I'm helping?" Happy asked lowly.

"It'll be good for her to have them for resistance training."

"Where can I get them?" Happy inquired, standing up to join the pair as Kyle pulled the chair closer to the therapy mats.

"Any sporting good store with a section with exercise equipment or you can buy online." Kyle spoke as Nova pulled herself from the mats and into her chair. She grit her teeth at the pain still emanating from her spine.

"Is it supposed to hurt so much still?" Happy then asked, his eyes narrowed as he noticed her tight face.

"Hap stop." Nova muttered tiredly. She knew it came from a place of caring but she was tired of Happy's need to fix everything.

"No, it seems like it just keeps hurting."

"It's a process. Nova's nerves are healing. With that comes the good and the bad. Yes, she's learning to move with that returned sensation, but she's also feeling the pain from her injuries. It's part of the process unfortunately. It will get better and hopefully soon that pain will fade."

"Hopefully?"

"Everyone's different. She may always have residual pain from the injury to her spinal column. The vertebrae were damaged and the repairs were done well, but the spine is a tricky. Injuries to it can cause life long ramifications."

* * *

Happy kept hearing the therapist's words echoing in his head for days. Nova's progress had almost fooled him into thinking she would escape long-term effects. The idea that she could suffer forever because of him tore his chest up. It was bad enough for her to experience the temporary numbness and loss of control of her own body, but to think she could have chronic pain was troubling. Happy knew her sobriety was important to her and now she might need to be dependent on a substance she wanted to avoid. All because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

"God, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." Nova spoke from her hospital bed, the stiff mattress sitting upright. She was wearing the knee braces her therapist provided so she could use crutches rather than being stuck in a chair.

Happy grunted in reply, sitting down in the stiff vinyl recliner near her side. "This ain't no picnic either, babe."

Nova laughed, her hand reaching out to trace a line on his inked forearm. "Well I was going to bring it along for you."

"Hard pass." He grunted, crossing his arms as he leaned back, stretching his legs out to prop on the corner of the mattress.

She smirked back at him and quipped, "Well I guess my bed is pretty big. Might be room for you."

"Yeah?" he rasped, his chest tightening at the thought of being able to hold her again while sleeping. He hadn't realized how much he missed it until she'd offered.

"Yeah." She murmured, looking bashful all of a sudden. "I've missed it."

"Yeah." Happy choked on the word, his jaw tightening as emotion seemed to flash flood through him. Leaning forward he placed his elbows on his knees and confessed, "Me too."

"Just sleeping." She added, chewing her lip while she watched his reaction nervously. "I'm not…"

"Just sleeping." He interrupted her, weaving his fingers through her wringing ones. "I just want you close."

"Okay." Nova nodded, her plump lip curling shyly. "We'll see how fucking pissed my dad gets."

Happy chuckled at her words, his chin tipped towards her as he rasped, "That's on you, darlin'. I ain't tellin' him shit."

"Thanks a lot, tough guy." Nova huffed, her grin still easy though, "Guess I gotta do everything around here. I see how it is."

He snorted at her and rolled his eyes, "You got him wrapped around your finger just like me. You can handle that shit just fine."

* * *

Nova looked around her room, her hands gripping the crutches as she stood in the center. It looked just as she left it except for the folded laundry that must've been picked up off the floor and cleaned. She could feel Happy standing behind her, his presence a constant now that she was wobbling her way around upright. It had her jaw tightening in frustration but heart swelling with affection, as he seemed to be there to stay.

Happy was still in the club but he was on a semi hiatus status, his brother's seeming to understand his need to step back for a moment. He still attended church and left for small tasks but he always returned to her side.

Nova was beginning to let her walls down around him and she just hoped that it wasn't a mistake.

"You a'right?" he rasped from behind her as she continued to look around the room feeling a strange disconnect.

"Yeah, its just… it's been a long time I guess. Feels weird." She replied with an awkward shrug, her body adjusting weight from one side to the other.

Happy sauntered further into her room and looked over the pictures on her bookcase and desk. "You were hot jail bait." He muttered, tapping the picture of her in high school choir.

Nova snorted, shuffling to join him at the bookcase. He was wearing his normal black hoodie but his head was covered with a dark beanie, the cold rainy weather a change from what he was used to in sunny California. His kutte was removed and hung on her door, the leather looking at home next to her own clothing.

"Would you have risked it?"

Happy laughed gruffly, licking his lips as he looked her over with dark eyes. "Yeah, I'da done time for that ass."

Laughing wildly, Nova bumped his shoulder with her and purred, "I could've kept you secret."

A low growl rumbled against her side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. He kissed the side of her head and he murmured, "That's my girl."

Sinking into the warm comfort of his arms, Nova thought over the last few weeks. They'd spent quite a bit of time together, they'd never been closer and the longer he stuck around the less guarded she was. It terrified her.

Their relationship hadn't gotten physical again yet, but she could tell soon they'd need to explore it. They were both sexual people when they started their relationship and they both enjoyed being with each other in that way. She was scared of what could happen, how things would work and if they would still work. Her body was still healing and even though she had a lot of feeling back in her lower limbs, she hadn't had the courage to see if sexual sensations had returned as well. Nova was nervous about what would happen if they found out sex wasn't in the cards for them any longer.

"You hungry?" his voice was low and gruff, his breath hot against the crown of her head.

"Little bit." Nova mumbled, burrowing her face into his neck. "Think I'm sleepier than anything."

"How about you lie down for a while. I'll get you something to eat?"

"How about you lie down with me and we eat later?" Nova offered, pulling back to look up at him. "Please."

Happy hummed thoughtfully, his eyes hooded slightly as he looked her over. "A'ight. But you're eating later. Doc said you're under weight."

"Blah, blah." She muttered, shuffling her body towards the bed. "I eat but I'm burning it all off with all the rehab."

"Don't blah blah me." Happy grumbled, pulling off his hoodie and kicking off his boots. "Do what I say, woman."

Nova snorted, crawling into bed with a loud sigh as she settled. "God I missed this fucking bed."

Happy laughed deeply, pulling her into his side and chest with long welcoming arms. He kissed her forehead softly and murmured, "It is pretty damn comfy."

"Mmhm." Nova replied as her eyes became leaded with exhaustion.

"Sleep, sweetheart." His voice was low and soft, his kisses warm and comforting.

* * *

Nova reached out and traced the life motto wrapping Happy's collarbones. "Did you do this while you were gone?"

"Yes." He replied with a grit to his voice, the black pools of his eyes simmering with residual anger.

She lay her hand flat over his heart, the strong muscle thudding a steady rhythm below her palm. "I would never ask that of you."

"You don't need to ask. It's what I do for family."

"Am I still family?"

Happy's jaw tensed as he ground his molars before speaking, "Always."

"Even if-." She trailed off as the thought that plagued her earlier in the day surfaced.

"What?" He rasped, taking her fidgeting hand into his.

"I don't know if..." she sighed, her free hand raking through her hair anxiously. "I might not be able to..."

"Spit it out, little girl."

"Sex. I don't know if I'll be able to. If I'll even feel it. If I'll enjoy it." She blurted, throwing her hand up the air in frustration. "Jesus. Hap, you're gonna want that."

"You're getting feeling back. Don't worry about that bullshit."

"It's not bullshit, Happy." She sighed, crossing her arms. "You work at porn studio and hang out in a bar with bitches who drop down on their knees with a simple look from you. I couldn't blame you for straying if I'm broken."

"That's what you think about me?" He growled, "that it's just sex for me?"

"No. But-."

"Nah." Happy rasped, leaning forward to speak directly into her face. His eyes may have been angry and tone harsh but his words were soft of heart. "I've never. _Ever_ been with anybody like I am with you. Don't ever doubt that."

Nova swallowed thickly as he tipped her chin up between his thumb and forefinger, "I fucking love you, Nova. No one else. Ever. You hear me?"

She nodded timidly, her eyes filling with tears as he stared at her unrelentingly.

"I won't leave you again." He vowed, his hand sliding to cup her cheek. "Not until you kick my ass out."

"Not fair, I could never take you."

"Too bad then." He deadpanned, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips. When he pulled away he added, "I haven't been with anyone else and I don't want too."

Nova stroked his chest and clutched his shirt to pull him closer. Happy pressed his forehead against hers and rasped, "You're mine, you're all I want."

Tipping her face upwards, Nova kissed him tentatively at first but slowly it turned hungry. Happy's hand slid into her hair as he pulled her closer by the waist. Nova squeaked when she ended up in his lap.

"Hap." She gasped, pushing back on his chest anxiously. Her heart kicked up a notch as she felt his hands on her hips and waist.

"What?"

"I... " she started but faded off as his palm slide along her stomach and up her ribs.

"You..?" He questioned, dragging her even closer.

"My legs, Hap." She muttered as she became self-conscious of how clumsy she felt on top of him.

"Are sexy." He rasped, his fingers trailing down her thigh. Nova clenched her teeth at the feeling of the drag of heat through the thin cotton. Sensation had returned to her body, some areas more than others. Her nerves often felt new and raw.

"You feel me?" Happy's voice was the coarse texture that caused shivers to run up her spine. All gritty with need.

"Yes." She murmured, watching as he explored her slowly.

"Feel good?" He rasped against her neck, his stubble covered chin scraping a tantalizing path as he spoke.

Nova swallowed thickly as she nodded, "Yes but.."

"But what, baby?" Happy pulled back to look at her with his full attention.

"I'm not.." She pursed her lips awkwardly as she confessed, "I'm not sexy anymore, Hap. I'm a spaz. I feel like some clumsy oaf on you."

"Shit, girl." Happy huffed out a breath before rocking his hips into hers. "You feel that? You think I'd be this damn hard if I didn't find you hot as fuck?"

Nova laughed as he nuzzled into her neck and squeezed her ass.

"We don't have to do anything." He murmured, kissing her gently. "I like you close like this though."

"You want to cuddle with me, tough guy?" She asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." Happy grumbled, tugging her against his chest playfully. "Gonna give me shit now?"

"No." Nova shook her head slowly, leaning forward to kiss him while softly cupping his cheeks. "I'd like that too."

* * *

Happy was called away halfway through Nova's therapy session. He hadn't needed to work much the last few months but Lee had needed his special skills for a possible rat. After a few hours of working the bastard over and burying the problem in the vast Washington woods, he returned to find Nova in the living room playing guitar. He hung back and listened to her husky voice sing the bluesy country song.

" _Hearts aren't always red  
They're black and blue  
But I got you  
It ain't about the dishes or your piles of junk  
I'm just sick of you being drunk  
Every solitary bone inside of me  
Telling me that it's my time to leave  
But I ain't got no bones in my heart  
I got you  
In my veins, in my blood  
I got you  
Straight to my heart like a flood  
Like there ain't no other love  
Hearts aren't always red  
They're black and blue  
I got you  
I got you  
You can't touch the way I feel  
There is no end to what I'd steal for you  
With love we have no free will  
We only get one heart to fill before it's through  
So I got you"_

"You write that?" he asked from his spot at the doorway to her music room as the chords faded.

"Nah." she replied with a grin, her voice a little hoarse from singing. "You like it though?"

"Yeah." He pushed off the doorframe and joined her on the sofa. "I like hearing you sing."

Nova blushed at his words, her lips quirking up. "Thanks."

"Remember seeing you that first night. Up on stage." He confessed, his hand brushing hair from her eyes. "Prettiest thing I'd ever seen, 'specially when you broke that fuck's nose."

Nova laughed, her bright eyes twinkling at the memory. "Seems like forever ago."

"Yeah, lots happened."

"Did you ever think you'd see me again."

"Nah." he rasped, picking up her hand to hold. He stroked her knuckles softly and confessed, "Figured you'd probably look the other way if I ever did."

"Why?"

"Too good for an old biker like me." Happy explained with a shrug, "Got bad taste, little girl."

"Ain't that the fucking truth." Donut drawled from the doorway, his shit eating grin wide and bright.

"Hey, D." Nova greeted with a smile that had Happy's teeth grinding with jealousy. He knew they were friends but he didn't like the way she brightened at the sight of his brother. It had the green beast inside growing.

"Hey, darlin'." Donut replied, the knowing bastard coming forward to give her a hug and kiss her cheek. "Good to see you out of the damn hospital finally."

"How've you been?" she asked, sitting down next to Happy.

"Good, good." Donut replied, grinning at Happy's scowling face. "You know me, livin' the dream."

Nova snorted and glanced between Happy's disgruntled face and Donut's taunting grin. "Do you two want to just get it over with and arm wrestle or measure you dicks or something?"

"Nah." Happy rasped, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Already know I got the bigger dick."

"Right." Donut drawled, his lips curling up as he teased, "Keep tellin' yourself that Hap."

"So what're you doing here, D? Not that I mind the visit." She asked, looking him over as he stretched out on the larger couch. He grinned at Happy and explained, "I hadn't seen you in awhile and wanted to make sure this asshole was still taking care of you."

Happy growled lowly, the sound emanating from his chest a warning to his brother. Nova's slim hand stroked his ribs as he grew irritated, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Needs to mind his own business." Happy grumbled, ducking his head to kiss the side of her neck.

"I'm good, Donut." Nova replied, ignoring Happy's ire and smiling at the man across the room from them.

"How's therapy goin'? Hap just said you were on your way to being good as new."

"I wouldn't say that." She scoffed, her blue eyes meeting Happy's dark gaze.

"You'll be fine." He rasped, kissing her temple as she settled closer to him.

"I'm not sure about good as new." She spoke softly, shaking her head at the thought. "I don't want to get my hopes up but I'm out of the chair which is more than I thought would happen."

"That great, sweetheart." Donut grinned, leaning forward to press his elbows to his knees.

Happy grumbled at the term of endearment but kept his mouth closed. Nova chuckled at his irritation, elbowing him in the ribs gently.

"He's just jealous that I'm your best friend." Donut remarked, standing to his impressive height.

"Right." Nova laughed, her head tipping back to meet his eyes. "You sticking around for dinner?"

"Nah." he replied, reaching a hand out to pull her to her feet. Happy watched as they hugged, Nova's head reaching the middle of Donut's chest. He wanted to tear her from the other man's arms but settled for grinding his teeth as they hugged.

"I'm proud of you." Donut's low voice caught slightly, the gruff man clearing his throat as he pulled back to look down at Nova. "You're amazing."

Nova shook her head and squeezed his hand, "I wouldn't be here if you weren't there that night."

Happy could see what the words did to his brother, the thought of that night darkening all of their minds.

"You'd have been fine. I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done."

"You saved my life, D." she spoke firmly, peering up at him. "You can't change my mind about it so stop trying."

Rolling his eyes, Donut glanced at Happy and tipped his chin, "Keep this fucker in line. I'm visiting Arizona for a bit, gotta see my folks."

"Ride safe, yeah?" Nova gave him another hug and then lowered herself back onto the sofa as Happy stood to walk his brother out of the house.

They reached the front door of Frank's house, both men lighting up cigarettes once on the porch. Happy looked his brother over as he prepared his bike to leave, his shaggy hair pulled back into a man bun. He had thought about what part the man played in saving Nova but had never thanked him for it. The realization that he'd failed to had him speaking before he could stop himself.

"Thank you." He rasped, his voice rough and raw.

"For what?" Donut asked, peeking over his shoulder at Happy as he tied his saddlebag shut. He stood up, rolling his broad shoulders a bit before turning to look at Happy.

"For that night. She's right, she wouldn't be here if you hadn't done what you did that night." Happy explained, his dark eyes flicking to the house. "You kept her from bleeding out."

"You would've too."

"Nah." Happy shook his head, scrubbing the shaved surface roughly, "I had no fucking clue what I was doin'. Couldn't even think straight when I saw all that blood on her."

Donut nodded, chewing his lip a moment before smiling, "Guess that means I can still be her friend then, huh?"

"Nah." Happy grumbled, his eyes narrowing, "And keep your filthy fucking hands off her."

Donut chuckled, pulling Happy into a bear hug, "Whatever you say, brother."

"Ride safe, yeah?" Happy grunted, tipping his chin to the bike. "Don't do anything stupid down in the valley. Place has gotten dicey with all the border shit."

"No doubt." Donut replied, straddling his bike. "Keep doin' what your doin'. She seems good."

"Yeah." Happy glanced back at the house. "I'm tryin'."

"You know if you hurt her again I'll cut your dick off and shove it up your ass right?"

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, crossing his arms as his brother started his bike. "Fuck off already."

"Later, brother." Donut laughed, flicking his kick stand up and tearing out of the driveway with a one finger salute over his shoulder.

"Asshole." Happy grunted, before climbing the stairs of the house to return to Nova.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I can't believe how many people are enjoying this fic. Super stoked I can still entertain :)**

 **I don't own SOA etc. Oc and non-canon is mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The longest stint of abstinence Happy had was his fourteen-month run in Chino. That was forced however, and being surrounded by other dudes twenty-four-seven helped curb Happy's naturally high sexual appetite. The last six months was nothing compared to that time wise, however unlike then, now he had to look at and _feel_ Nova in his arms. He could barely contain the urges he had boiling inside him when he curled around her slim shape at night.

She was thin now, her body lean with muscle but still soft in the usual places. Happy wasn't sure if the weight loss was all due to the physical rehab but he felt as though she was never hungry. Most days he had to force a solid meal down her throat or she would subside on coffee and microwave popcorn. Frank had expressed his own concerns about her gaunt features and shadowed eyes. He was worried the pills were becoming a problem now that she relied on them daily.

It didn't stop Happy's attraction to her. She was still gorgeous and listening to her shower was near torture every night. He could smell the sweet mint shampoo and hear the sound of bare toes squeaking on slick ceramic. His fists tightened and mind ran wild as she hummed random songs under the heavy pelting of water.

Happy ached to touch her and he was literally throbbing as he listened to the water turn off. He could picture her pale skin, now pink from the hot water. She'd drip with water, her hair slicked from her face. He loved seeing her delicate neck and collarbones. Happy wanted to bite and suck the softly scented skin behind her ear. Scrubbing his face, Happy tried to force the obvious hunger he had for her from his expression.

"Shit." Nova exclaimed from behind the bathroom door. Happy didn't stop to think before gripping the doorknob and flinging it open with a racing heart rate. He'd become very protective of her and his biggest fear lately was her falling and hurting her fused spine.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes skimming over her nude frame with concern rather than lust.

"Happy!" She screeched, covering her breasts with her arm as she braced her other hand on the sink. Without her crutches, she was far from stable and he couldn't stop himself from holding her damp waist in support.

"Easy." He rasped when she slapped his shoulder, her legs buckling slightly from the action.

"Happy! Get out. I'm naked."

"I've seen it all before, little girl." He muttered, his dick finally catching up to the sight of all her pale skin, pink just how he pictured. Pitch black eyes trailed down her neck plastered with wet blonde hair and caught the hint of dusky pink nipples peeking out from behind her crossed arm. He rumbled deep in his throat as he watched water drip down her long neck and shoulders. It took everything in his power to keep from catching it with his tongue.

As he followed the drip with his eyes, he saw their reflection in the mirror and his heart shuttered to a stop. His fingers curled into her slim waist as he took in the sight of the long brutal scar stretching along her fragile backbone. It was the first time he'd seen it on full display and he couldn't seem to be able to breath now that it was burning into his mind.

"Hap." She whimpered slightly, her body shivering while wet and naked. "I need a towel."

Happy ignored her though, his mind only focused on the changes in her body. His hands uncurled and smoothed a path up her jutting ribs, warm palms on goose-pimpled skin. She was thin, her sharp angles no longer hidden by sweaters and hoodies. There were bruises on her arms where her crutches pressed all day and red marks on her calves where the braces rubbed her raw. His eyes caught on the entrance wound that changed their lives. The circular scar on her side looked almost innocuous considering the damaged it had done.

"Hap." She repeated, her tone turning frustrated.

Reaching behind the door, Happy grabbed her robe and draped it over her front leaving her back bare. He wasn't done looking her over, his fingers tracing the edges of her long scar tenderly.

"Please, Hap." Nova murmured, pushing against his chest with the flat hands. "I don't like it."

"Does it hurt?"

"I don't like you touching or looking at it, Hap." She grumbled, pulling the robe to cover her fully and securing it tightly. Her eyes avoided his as she grabbed her crutches and made her way into the bedroom.

"Why?"

"Why?" She scoffed loudly, pulling the dresser open to hastily grab clothing. "Why else? It's hideous."

"No it's not." He frowned as he watched her rushed motions and agitated breathing.

"Don't lie, Hap." Nova snapped, her eyes cold as she glared at him. "It's _disgusting_."

"Sweetheart." Happy rasped almost breathless at the shock of her words, "Nothing about you is disgusting. You're fucking gorgeous."

"Hap." Nova sighed, shaking her head making wet drops to fall from her limp hair. "Please, Just...drop it."

"Fine." He rumbled, stepping into her space again to cup her hips firmly. He tucked his face into her neck and kissed her gently behind the ear before speaking gruffly, "But you got nothin' to worry about when it comes to me wanting you. My dick's only got eyes for you, babe."

Nova chuckled at his words and subsequent hip thrusting, proving the fact with his aching dick. She was quiet a moment before she confessed, "it's hard to feel sexy when I don't feel like myself anymore."

"You're getting there. You'll be down to a cane in no time. Kyle told me last week you were ahead of schedule."

"Not just physically." She replied, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Happy joined her and turned to face her, hoping she would open up a bit more finally. He knew she was struggling with something but had so far kept it to herself. Sitting silently, he kept his dark eyes on her lighter gaze as she finally spoke.

"Ever since that night I've been a patient. My whole world is about my legs. Just this broken part of me." She scoffed, her brow furrowed and mouth scowled, "I haven't been whole in so long and when I look in the mirror all I see is a stranger."

Happy frowned a bit at the almost hopeless look in her eyes and scrambled for a way to make it better. He wasn't the most proficient when it came to relationships and dealing with emotions but he felt as though he knew Nova better than he knew most others. She was used to the freedom of doing whatever, whenever and for the last six months she'd been tied to a hospital bed or wheelchair. They couldn't ride but they could drive.

"Let's go away." He blurted put, his mouth moving before he had a real idea on what he was suggesting. "Take a break from everything."

"To where?" She asked, her eyes brightening at his words. The flicker of something other than sorrow had him jumping on the random idea.

"We can take the truck up the coast and hit our spot, get some seafood. Maybe go to that bed and breakfast you liked in Coos Bay."

Nova slowly nodded, her lips slow quirking up as he continued.

"You know the one with those pancakes you creamed your panties over." He teased.

Barking out a laugh, Nova smacked his shoulder as he grinned lasciviously at her blushing cheeks. "Hap! Gross."

"What?" He asked, grasping her hands from continuing their assault. "You're the one that was moaning like I was buried between your thighs while eating them in the restaurant. Think you scarred that old couple for life."

"Shuddup." She giggled, crawling into his lap for the first time without prompts. Happy kept his excitement down to keep her from becoming shy. His hands smoothed up and down her thighs soothingly, while she rocked her hips slightly.

"Little girl." He rasped in warning when her mouth began teasing the side of his neck and jaw.

"Yeah, tough guy?"

"Playin' with fire."

"I am feeling rather cold though, maybe I need warmed up." Nova murmured, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. Happy's chest rumbled with a hungry growl that he couldn't suppress at her words spoken hot and moist against his neck. He curled his fingers into the meat of her cheeks as he thrust upwards into her core.

"I want you." Happy rasped, sucking a wet path up her neck and jaw to then devour her mouth. "Fuck I've missed you." He panted as she ground against his lap. "Do you feel it?"

"Your dick?" She asked with a smirk, "it's hard to miss, handsome."

Happy chuckled, his hand sliding up her waist to her ribs. He could feel how defined each were and couldn't stop his words, "need to feed you more, little girl. Too damn skinny."

"I'm sorry." Nova chewed her lips. "Do you want to stop?"

"What? Fuck no. I just want you to be healthy. Feels like I'm gonna break you." Happy confessed, stroking her sides and back. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"I could. What does your doctor say?"

"I never asked."

"We should ask. I don't want to hurt your back."

"Your dicks big Happy, but not big enough to break my back."

"You know what I mean. I'm fucking rough with you. I don't want to bend you some way and hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." She murmured against his lips, her hips swiveling unsteadily. "You touch me like glass."

"Eres precioso para mi (you're precious to me)." Happy confessed into the curve of her breasts, nuzzling into the heat of her sweet skin. He didn't speak Spanish often now that his mother was gone but recently couldn't help it when letting sweet nothings slip out his lips.

"Hmm. You don't do that enough. It's hot." She gasped, rocking against his lap. "More, please."

"Te quiero tan mal (want you so bad.)." He rasped, his fingers digging into her hips. "So fucking bad."

Happy pulled her mouth to his, his tongue twirling with hers hungrily. "eres mío (you're mine)."

Nova panted, the pink tip of her tongue tracing over her bottom lip. "I love you."

"Love you, precioso (precious)."

"Fuck me, Hap. Please."

"Beg me." He rasped, flipping them over to hover above her. His hands brushed hair from her forehead as he starred down at her. "Tell me how bad you want it."

"So bad, Hap. Please." She squirmed below him, her hands pulling at his T-shirt. "I want to see all of you."

Happy rose to his knees, tugging his shirt off swiftly as Nova shed her robe. He looked her over with eager eyes, his pupils dilating as they took in all her pale tattooed flesh. His hands slid slowly up her legs, his fingers tracing the curves of her calves before cupping her knees and spreading her thighs.

"Hap." She gasped at his gentle touch, her mouth parting as his thumbs brushed along the soft skin between her legs.

"Feel me, little girl?" He murmured, ducking his body to kiss and nip a path up her inner thigh. His mouth reached her core as he spread her open with thick fingers, his thumbs sliding along delicate folds.

"Oh god." She moaned when his tongue swept across the slick surface.

"Answer me." Happy rasped, teasing her opening with the tips of his fingers. "I need to hear you say it."

"Feels so good." Nova panted, her blue eyes wide and lips swollen. "Please more. I can't take it."

"I got you." He assured, dipping his head to taste her from the weeping source. "Fuck you taste like heaven."

"Hap." Nova moaned, her hand falling to hold the side of his head. "Oh god. More."

"Greedy." He growled while sinking two fingers inside. Her walls clenched rhythmically as he pumped them in and out. She moaned and writhed as he sucked and flicked her swollen hood, her body undulating with every pump of his fingers.

"That's it, baby." His voice was harsh and panted against the sopping mess below his chin. His pitch colored eyes pinned to her as she gasped and cried out.

"Cum." Happy ordered, sucking her hood and lips into his mouth as he fucked her with three thick fingers.

"Oh my god." Nova groaned, her thighs slapping shut around his neck and shoulders as she came long and hard. He felt her entire body trembling underneath him as her hips jerked spastically against his face. He rutted his mouth against her, shoving his tongue inside her to taste the flood of her arousal.

"So fucking sweet." He growled, lapping at her entire core roughly. "Missed eating you out."

"Fuck, Happy." Nova murmured as he slid up her body. He kept most his weight from her as he lay between her spread thighs. The wet heat was slick and hot against his straining boxers, the dampness soaking though in seconds.

"So wet." He rasped, rocking his hips against her swollen lips. "You want more?"

"Yes." She replied, kissing his neck and chest hungrily. "Fuck me, handsome."

Happy growled lowly at her request and shed his boxers. He returned to her swiftly, his hot skin turning molten when flush against hers. Nova's thighs wrapped his waist almost instantly, pulling him firmly against her wet opening.

"Easy." He rasped breathlessly, his arms trembling from the fragile control he was grasping. He didn't want to hurt her and he was nervous he'd be too rough for her healing body.

"Take me, Hap. Please."

"Hold on, baby. I got you." He murmured, nuzzling into her neck as his hand gripped his aching dick. He stroked it along her wet seam, the head falling into place like a heat seeking missile. Slowly he rocked his hips, pushing inside to spread her lips open and fill her whole.

"Yes." Nova panted, her neck arched as she threw her head back into the pillow. "More."

Happy growled at her desperate words and needy eyes. She wanted him and seeing it written all over her face and body was too much to take. With little control left, Happy pulled almost all the way out of her before plunging forward with a firm snap of his hips.

Nova's mouth dropped open into a perfect circle at his movement, her eyes wide and surprised.

"More?" He rasped, pulling out to snap forward, the slap of skin sounding almost vulgar.

"Yes. God yes."

Letting his fears drop to the waist side, Happy began a steady pace of deep thrusts. He felt Nova's walls fluttering and clenching with every pump, the tightening around the base of his cock turning him wild. He barely kept himself from cumming as she suddenly seized below him, her nails digging into his shoulders and biceps as she shook and cried out.

"That's it." He growled, rocking his hips between her thighs as he pried them open. He watched his dick slid between the swollen pink lips of her opening, his chest vibrating with a guttural growl when the sight became too much.

"So sexy." He rasped, sucking on her tits as she began undulating her hips off the bed to meet his thrusts. "Missed my dick huh?"

"Yes." She gasped, her eyes widening when he brushed his thumb across her clit while pumping into her.

"Squeeze my dick again." He ordered, pinching her hood between his fingers as he began a quickened pace. He couldn't hold out much longer, it'd been to long and his balls felt tight and heavy between his thighs. Every thrust and retreat was more overwhelming than the last.

"Ohmygod." She panted, her hands squeezing her breasts as he tugged at her clit while fucking her into the mattress.

"Now." He growled, plunging as deep as he could get while smacking her clit sharply once and then twice.

"Oh fuck!" Nova cried out, her body convulsing underneath him as he painted her walls. His dick swelled almost painfully as his balls emptied inside her with thick pulses.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ." He hissed through clenched teeth, his fingers dug deep into her ass as he held her body against his.

"Fuck." She panted, kissing his chest and shoulder. "So hot."

Happy pulled himself from her regretfully but he didn't want to crush her. He lay on his back with a deep sigh and pulled her to lie on top of his chest. His hands lay splayed out across her back and ribs, his fingers sliding a soothing path up and down. She relaxed into his body, her soft skin smooth under his hands.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked gruffly, his nose buried in her mess blonde hair.

"Nope. I told you I'd be okay."

"Did everything feel... good?"

Nova chuckled on top of him, pushing herself up on her elbows to look down at him. Her plump lips pulled into a smirk as she asked, "Did you not feel me cum on your face and dick?"

Happy smirked back, his pride swelling along with his dick.

"Already huh?" She asked, peeking down at the hard muscle growing against her stomach.

"Been awhile." Happy rasped, kissing along her collarbone. "Got a lot of time to make up for."

"Mmm." She hummed at his motions. "Well, by all means. Let's make it up."

* * *

Like most days, Nova's head was pounding and her body achy. It started the moment she woke and lasted most of the day. The incessant aches and pains weren't from her healing injuries though, she'd felt the particular symptoms before when withdrawing from the junk she once abused.

Despite knowing that, she couldn't stop herself from opening her pill bottle and plucking one of the bitter tablets out and swallowing it down dry. She reasoned with herself that later she would take a half dose to make up for it. It wouldn't really be as though she doubled up on a dosage, everything would even out.

Nova knew it was an excuse, she would never take a half dosage, but she talked herself out of acknowledging the problem out loud or to anyone else. Having everyone look at her like a pathetic junkie was the last thing she wanted after such a long recovery. She was just getting her independence back, if she exposed such a weakness she'd never be allowed to leave the house.

Besides, "she wasn't really abusing it, she was in pain," Nova told herself while avoiding her reflection in the mirror.

"Babe?" Happy's voice carried from downstairs. "You good?"

"Yeah." Nova croaked, clearing her throat of the guilty nerves unsettling her. "Be right down."

"You need help?"

"No." She sighed, shaking her head at the question. Nova knew Happy was just trying to be helpful when he offered but every time someone asked if she needed help her teeth grit in anger. She couldn't seem to shrug off the chip she had on her shoulder when it came to assistance. There was something so demeaning about it, that it irritated her immensely to be constantly offered it. She wanted to be seen as normal, not the girl who was paralyzed and who is now still slightly broken.

Using her crutches, Nova made her way downstairs slowly but steadily. When she reached the landing she saw Happy standing at the bottom with a single mum, it's white petals popping against the black button up and dark leather stretching across his chest.

Nova smirked at the sight of the gruff man holding a flower, the bloom looking so delicate in his rough hand.

"What's that?"

"A flower." He replied gruffly, his lip twitching as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? I would never have guessed." She snarked, with a smile as she reached the last step. She stopped on it, putting her at almost eye level to the tall man. "Why do you have it?"

"It's for you." Happy rasped, leaning forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" She teased, smoothing down the front of his shirt.

"Dates get flowers."

"Thank you." Nova murmured, her fingers curling into his kutte to pull him back for a longer kiss. He tasted of mint and smoke, his lips welcoming and tongue eager.

"Fuck." He cursed after she pulled her mouth from his. "Little tease."

"Not teasing."

"Yeah you are. You know we don't have time to fool around."

"Who said I'd fool around with you anyways." Nova quipped, stepping down from the staircase to grab her coat. Happy beat her to it, pulling it from the coat rack to place over her shoulders. The gesture was sweet but still sent an irritable rumble from her throat.

"What?" He asked after she slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"I don't need help putting my clothes on. I'm not a fucking cripple." She snapped, zipping it up forcefully while avoiding his eyes.

Happy's brow furrowed at her angry words. "I know."

"Then stop." Nova muttered, shaking her head before pulling the door open. Happy stopped her from exiting though, his hand blocking the doorway.

"What's up with you?" He asked gruffly, his dark eyes drilling into her. Nova growled in frustration, her hands tightening around the grip of her crutches. "Nothing. I'm just tired of being treated like some broken doll. I don't need your help."

"You've been moody."

"I swear to god, if you ask if I'm on my period, I'll punch you."

"Well... why then? You're good one minute and the next you're biting my head off. I ain't a mind reader."

"Just leave it." She growled, pushing at his arm but failing to move him. "Happy. We're gonna be late for the reservation."

"I don't give a fuck." Happy replied, dipping his head to catch her eye. "What's going on?"

Nova clenched her teeth and kept her eyes on the front yard. "Nothing. Can we go now? I need to sit down."

Happy released the door immediately as she knew he would, guilt filling her at the use of her ailments to get her way.

"You alright with the stairs?"

"Yes." She growled, moving out of the house towards the truck.

He wasn't wrong. Nova knew her moods were all over the place. She knew it was for a multitude of reasons but the drugs weren't helping. Nova recognized the signs of her downward spiral but felt she could handle it without needing Frank or Happy to step in. Before, when her father found her on the streets strung out, she was at rock bottom. She didn't feel as though she were anywhere near the deprivation she was at that time in her life. She just needed to ween herself slowly, no more extra doses and no more habitual drug use. Nova told herself this every night when sleep evaded her.

* * *

Happy sat across from Nova in the hoity-toity restaurant she'd wanted to try. It wasn't something he would normally do, but she'd been so down lately that he wanted her to have something to enjoy. He watched her look over the menu, her lip pulled between her teeth. She was debating her choices when a voice called her name over her shoulder. Happy looked the man over with critical eyes, unable to tell if he was an ex-boyfriend or something platonic. He had shaggy brown hair and pale skin, his body lean and compact.

"Nova? Is that you?"

When her eyes connected to the man approaching she grimaced a smile and introduced the men. "Happy this in Eric, my friend and bandmate. Eric this is Happy, my.. boyfriend."

Happy smirked at her awkward labeling and stood up to shake his hand tightly, "S'up." He rasped gruffly, layering the bravado up for show. He stared him down with dark eyes, the gaze that unsettled everyone but Nova.

"Hap." Nova chuckled, her eyes rolling at his posturing.

"Hey.. um." Eric cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, I heard about everything... I talked to your dad."

"Yeah, he told me."

"I couldn't believe it when he told me. I talked to Lola from the shop and she said something about gang war? Like how does that happen to you of all people?"

Nova shifted a bit in her seat and shrugged, "Wrong place, wrong time. I guess."

"I told your dad to have you call me but you never did."

Nova snorted, her hands fiddling with the silverware, "I was a little busy."

"Well, you look good." Eric replied awkwardly, his eyes going to the crutches propped nearby. "I mean, besides those, you can't even tell something's wrong with you."

Happy's jaw popped with the tension he felt ripple through his body at the ignorant and hurtful words. He could see the damaged they did to Nova before his eyes, her walls going up to hide the pain.

"Well. I'll call you when I have time, yeah?" Nova spoke stiffly, her lips pulled into a thin smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I'm interrupting your date."

"Yeah, you are." Happy snapped, his hands tightening into fists. "You should go."

Eric stuttered out a goodbye before striding out of the dining room.

Happy kept his eyes on Nova as she gripped the menu, her eyes sliding over the words but obviously far from reading them.

"You okay?"

"Fine. You?"

"Woman." Happy growled, leaning forward. "Don't lie to me."

"Well, don't you know? There's something wrong with me, so no I'm not okay." She snapped.

"That guys a fucking dope. Don't listen to him." He grumbled, noticing the waiter heading their way. "You decide yet?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." She huffed, her eyes filling with tears. The physical pain he felt when seeing her upset was worse than any gunshot or knife wound he'd had.

"Hey." Happy rasped, waving the waiter away before leaning closer to her. "Don't cry, sweetheart."

"Can we just go?"

"You wanted to come here forever." Happy murmured, his thumb sliding back and forth over her white knuckles as she trembled. Happy had noticed that she'd become prone to anxiety since her injuries, often times having to talk her down. "You been chewing my ear off 'bout this shit for weeks."

"Yeah." She croaked, her hand clenched under his palm slowly relaxing.

"I'm wearing a shirt with buttons on it and I ain't even being arraigned." He added, his lips pulling up slightly.

Nova snorted, wiping the corners of her eyes with the napkin. "That's true."

"Come on. Order the fucking scallop risotto already. You were mumbled about it in your sleep."

"I was not."

"Yeah, well, there's two people that know the truth. You and me and you were sleeping."

Nova slid her hand over his on the table and squeezed, "Thanks."

"You good?"

"Yeah." She replied, sipping her water. "Can you order for me? I just want to fix my face."

"Your face is perfect." He drawled, kissing her hand as she stood to pass behind him.

"And you're sweet to me." Nova kissed his cheek before strolling off towards the restrooms.

* * *

Nova sat in the stall and opened the tiny zipper in her clutch. The spare pill she kept inside shining bright against the black fabric. She paused before taking it, her jaw tightening as she struggled with the parts of her wanting to stay clean. She broke down as always, swallowing the pill dry.

Waiting a moment as she heard someone enter and then leave, Nova cleaned up her makeup before joining Happy back at the table. He was handsome in his black button down shirt and dark gray pants. She'd never seen him in such normal looking clothing that she couldn't help but ogle him.

"Got you one of those pussy drinks you like."

Nova chuckled, sitting down and taking a sip despite knowing it wasn't good to pair it with pills. "Moscow mule isn't a pussy drink. Its vodka, ginger beer and lime. Wanna try it?"

"Nah." Happy smirked, "ain't drinking that girly shit."

"Your loss." She smirked, keeping herself from drinking too much of the strong beverage.

The appetizers came and then dinner, Nova insisting they share. She drank a few more healthy gulps and realized just why they advised against mixing substances. Her lids felt heavy and she could tell her words were slower.

"Hey." Happy's rough voice jolted her eyes open. She hadn't even realized they'd closed until he'd spoken.

"What's up?" He asked, leaning forward to look into her eyes. "Shit are you on Oxy?"

"Ummm, duh." She slurred, picking up her drink only to have Happy stop the motion with tight fingers.

"You can't drink on that shit, woman." Happy snapped, "you should've told me you took some."

"I take them when it hurts, which is always." She replied, looking away from him to keep her lying eyes away from his. Fibbing wasn't her strong-suit, she couldn't hide the guilt from her face.

"You lying to me now?" He growled, his hand slapping down on the table loudly, rattling the flatware.

"Hap." Nova hissed, leaning forward to grab his hand. "Be quiet for fucks sakes."

"No." He rasped, flipping his hand over to grip hers. "I'm your old man now right? You're my ol' lady?"

"Yeah."

"You don't lie to me then. Got it? That shit ain't flying with me." He spoke harshly. "How much have you been taking?"

"Not enough apparently." She huffed, "you're giving me a headache."

"How much?"

Nova ground her teeth and felt her resolve breaking, "It's probably more than I need... I've just been stressed and then Eric said that shit."

"You took shit in the bathroom?" Happy growled, his hand clenching around hers. "You popped pills and came out and drank? You know how dangerous that is?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled, her head lolling slightly when she turned to see their waitress bringing dessert. "Stop worrying so much."

"Can we get that wrapped to go?" Happy asked roughly, "now."

"Hap."

"Don't." He growled, his dark eyes flashing to hers.

Nova clamped her mouth shut and tightened her arms around her chest. She wanted to argue but felt too exhausted to even try. She eyed her drink wishing she could at least finish it off to numb herself just a little bit more before Happy's interrogation. She licked her lips before her droopy eyes rose to meet his. Nova could tell he'd seen the longing and now the sorrow in her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go home." He muttered, helping her from the seat and placing a steadying hand on her waist as she shuffled on crutches.

"M'sorry." She mumbled when he helped her inside the truck.

"Don't apologize. Just stop hiding shit from me." Happy rasped before shutting the door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and follow :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**We get a little bit of Frank's POV in this chapter.**

 **I don't own SOA etc. All Non canon shit is of my own imagination and boredom.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"You should've told me." Frank growled, his icy blue eyes furious but glassy. He'd known his daughter was struggling, all the signs were there, but he hadn't dug deep enough. The excuses and obvious lies were overlooked because he wanted to think she would tell him if it were a problem. His hands tightened into fists as he glanced over at Happy. "And you didn't notice this shit?"

"Don't take this out on me. We both saw the same goddamn signs." Happy snapped, popping a toothpick into his mouth to chew aggressively.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Frank turned back to Nova, who sat in the corner of the sofa, her hands gripping her knees.

"Because I was already a big enough burden." She huffed, her arms crossing tightly. She looked thinner now that he knew she was using, the shadows under her eyes suddenly more apparent. "You both treat me like spun glass, I can't imagine how tight the leash will be now that I'm a fuck up too."

"You're not a fuck up." Frank growled, his heart tugging as he watched her chin tremble. "It shouldn't be any surprise that you stumbled with the amount of pain you've got. No one could use what you needed to and stop cold. We should've talked to your doctor about weening you off."

"He did.. I ignored him." Nova confessed, chewing her lip while avoiding his deep frown.

Happy scooted closer to her and stopped her from wringing her hands, gently folding them between his tan fingers.

Frank had never seen Happy be anything but the Tacoma Killer until the younger man started dating Nova. When the biker pretty much moved into their home to help take care of her, Frank began to see a bit of humanity that the infamous Killah never seemed to require. Frank hadn't believed the man had it in him to be a caregiver, not until he witnessed the club enforcer helping Nova learn to walk again.

"The club's got connections for a place to clean up." Happy rasped lowly, his head dipping to catch Nova's ashamed eyes.

"Hap." She croaked, shaking her head causing her hair to fall into her eyes. "I'm not going to a rehab."

"Angel." Frank murmured, sitting down on the coffee table in front of her. "It's the best way to get you back on track."

"I can do meetings and talk to my doctor about weening off for real this time, but I can't go to one of those place again." She croaked, her eyes filling to the brim. Normally the look would crush any strength Frank had to disagree with her but this time was different. This time he had to stick to his guns because the road she was on lead to an overdose.

"It might be good for you. The counseling-" Frank began.

"I don't need a shrink." Nova interrupted, her eyes blazing and hands tugged from Happy's angrily. Frank felt like he was looking in a mirror, the artic blues that he gave her scorching him straight through. She was her father's daughter in many ways, stubborn being their largest personality similarity.

"No but I think you could use someone other than us to talk to." Frank offered, taking her fisted hand between his. He gentle unfolded it and pressed it between his, stroking her knuckles tenderly. "This shit has been a nightmare for all of us, I can't imagine what you've been feeling. I want you to be happy again."

"I'm happy." Nova muttered, her brow furrowed in thought.

"No, you're just surviving." Happy corrected, his dark eyes pinning her with an expression something close to pleading. Frank felt his throat tighten as the gruff man whispered. "We can't lose you to this shit, baby. _I_ can't lose you again."

Nova's eyes flooded but she rasped, "I don't know."

Happy seemed to lose his sympathy as he tried another tactic, one that Frank had already considered. "Little girl, I'll hogtie you to the back of my bike and force you but it'll be easier if you just agree."

"You can't force me, Hap." She scoffed, tugging her hand from her father's grasp.

"No but you won't say no to me. Remember what I told you when I asked you to take my crow?"

"It doesn't matter because I don't have your crow!" She snapped, her eyes widening after the words poured from her mouth.

"Alright, lets calm down and stop saying shit to hurt each other." Frank leaned between the two when Happy growled at her words.

"I told you why." Happy ignored Frank completely, his arms crossing over his kutte. "I'm not inking you when you're still healing, it's bad for you and you're too damn thin."

"Whatever." Nova huffed, her cheeks flushed and eyes frustrated.

"Not whatever. You agreed you'd respect my word and trust me to take care of you." Happy rasped, the next words almost too soft for Frank to hear. "Don't you trust me yet?"

"Yes. I trust you, Hap." Nova finally sighed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Place is real good." Happy offered, squeezing her knee. "Took Koz there and he stayed cleaned. They helped him get straight."

Nova sniffled before apologizing, "I'm sorry."

"Told you about that." Happy muttered, swiping a thumb below her eye. "I don't need your sorry's. Just want you healthy."

* * *

It was the first night Happy slept without Nova since coming back into her life and he couldn't shut his mind off. They'd dropped her off at the treatment facility that morning, the ride over and subsequent check in procedures turning her stoic. He'd kissed her goodbye but she'd been so closed off that he felt as though he hadn't seen the real Nova since the discussion of going to rehab.

Happy missed her. He missed every little thing that was _her_ and he wasn't really sure how he was going to survive sixty days without her.

Rolling over on the shoddy mattress, Happy looked over the dorm room he hadn't stayed in for months. The clubhouse wasn't really home any longer, even with his frequent church meetings and occasional pit stops. Tacoma had always been a comfortable spot for him to crash, but ever since he started sleeping at Nova's, nothing else felt like home. He wanted her back now, but knew it was best for both of them to get her back on the wagon. She needed to be clean, to be healthy and strong again.

Pushing himself upright, Happy scrubbed his face and shaved head with rough palms. Sleep was elusive and trying felt pointless. He dressed quickly, pulling on his shoulder holster and gun before sliding his kutte on over it. His boots sounded too loud as he descended the stairs into the main living space of the clubhouse. There were a few bodies lying around, mostly unclothed and reeking of liquor and pussy. He noticed the prospect behind the bar cleaning up and brewing coffee for any early risers.

"Coffee. Now." Happy grunted, sitting down on a barstool closest to the coffee pot.

The skinny blonde prospect jolted at his hoarse voice, but instantly had the carafe in his hand. He set a mug of dark brew in front of him, while avoiding Happy's eyes. The lack of eye contact had Happy smirking behind the rim of his coffee mug.

"D-do you want breakfast? There's eggs and hash on the stove."

"Did I ask for breakfast, Shithead?" Happy rasped, cocking his head to the side when the prospect's eyes rose to his. Happy could see sweat prickle along the kid's temples as Happy continued to stare at him with bottomless pits.

"N-no. Sorry. I just thought-."

"Don't think. Just do what your told." Happy growled, his cheek ticking in anger.

"Yes sir."

"Jesus, killer. You're making the kid piss himself this early already?" A raspy voice asked from nearby. Pulling his dark eyes from the prospect, Happy smirked at Pam as she tottered towards him on pointy heels. Pam was Lee's old lady, their relationship the longest of any in the Tacoma charter. They'd been together since he patched and more often than not could be found at the clubhouse ruling the roost. She put Gemma to shame with her iron fist hold on the clubwomen, but unlike the deceased queen of SAMCRO, Pam was a sweetheart.

"Never too early." Happy replied, gulping the last of his coffee.

Pam sat next to him, motioning for her own mug. As she doctored it, she asked the question Happy didn't want to answer.

"So, how's your girl?"

Grumbling under his breath, he looked at her sideways. "She's fine."

"If she was _fine_ you wouldn't be sleeping at the clubhouse." She remarked, sipping her coffee with raised eyebrows. "Trouble in paradise?"

Sighing deeply, Happy rubbed his head roughly before answering. "She's in Glenrock."

Pam's eyes widened a bit at the statement. Everyone knew that Glenrock was the club's official detox and rehab program of choice. It was run by a friend of the club and allowed a certain level of secrecy for its patients.

"Didn't know she's a junkie." Pam replied blandly.

Happy's jaw clenched tightly and his eyes turned to hot coals as he glared at the President's old lady. He had to swallow down the rage to keep from overstepping but the woman's words turned him into a protective asshole.

"She isn't a fucking junkie." He growled defensively, his hands tightening into fists.

Pam raised her hand in surrender, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Happy huffed out a breath, "She'd been clean for years but with everything... she needed to use to survive the pain.. shit just got out of hand."

"Hey, I get it." Pam muttered, squeezing his tense inked forearm.

"She's not weak." He added, shaking his head as he thought about Nova's tears the night before they left for the rehab. She'd cried and begged him to not see her weak and pathetic.

"No, she's not." Pam agreed, her smile sad and knowing, "But no one is that strong either."

Happy chewed his cheek as he took in the statement, nodding a bit in agreement.

"It's good she went." The redhead remarked while lighting up a cigarette. "You staying here until she's out?"

"I should visit Redwood. Straighten some shit out." He grunted, pushing up from the bartop. "Lee upstairs?"

"Yeah. Last I checked."

"Thanks." Happy rasped, dipping his chin to the club's den mother. Happy needed to go back to Charming and fix things with his brothers. He'd left on bad terms and had only spoken to Chibs when requesting the transfer to SAMTAC. He had reparations to make to everyone there who'd only been looking out for him as he spun out of control. Happy had some major healing to do when it came to SAMCRO.

* * *

Nova chewed her lip as she listened to a waif thin man talk about sucking dick for some heroin. Her knee bounced as he drawled on, her mind drifting to thoughts of Happy.

She missed him terribly and didn't like being away from him yet again. She wanted to go home to him, but she knew she needed to be clean before that happened. He didn't deserve a junkie for an old lady.

The detox was rough, her body hooked hard on the meds she needed to survive the pain of her injuries. Now that she wasn't on the painkillers she was realizing her pain levels weren't nearly as high as she'd been claiming. Her back hurt but it was manageable with the allotted anti-inflammatories her doctors were now dispensing. It made her feel ashamed to have been so damn weak that she couldn't control her own intake.

"Nova." Her therapists voice cut into her downward spiral of thoughts. "Would you like to share today?"

"No." She replied automatically

"Are you sure, you were just lost somewhere thinking about something. How about you share it with the group?"

Nova sighed, her blue eyes scanning the group of people in similar yet different circumstances. Shrugging a bit she offered, "I'm ashamed."

"Explain for us."

"I told myself I needed them. That the pain was too much. That it wasn't the same as before, that I could control it but... but I'm just a weak junkie with a half way good excuse."

"I think everyone here could agree that someone who goes through what you've been through isn't weak by any means."

"Yet I still got hooked again."

"Getting hooked isn't a sign of weakness. You being here, working through this, that's a sign of great strength. You're choosing your path and by doing that, by going against every fiber in your being telling you to go back to the drugs, it shows a personal strength that most don't have to make changes in their lives. You are not weak, Nova. You're strong and you have the power to change."

* * *

Happy backed his bike into the long line of motorcycles outside of the SAMCRO clubhouse. He turned his bike off and removed his helmet, before slowing pulling off his riding gloves. His eye caught Tig and Chibs sauntering towards him from the open clubhouse door.

Happy met them half way, giving both huge bear hugs.

"Good to see you, brutha." Chibs greeted, gripping his shoulder tightly. "Been too long."

"Good to see you to, bro." Happy replied gruffly, nodding towards a few others who stood farther away watching the reunion.

"How's our Princess?" Tig asked, lighting up a smoke as they stood near the row of bikes.

"Been better." Happy offered, looking away from the men before explaining. "She relapsed. The pills for her back. She's in rehab right now."

"Shit, Hap." Tig comforted, his hand resting on Happy's neck. "She's getting help, that's what matters, Yeah?"

"Yeah." Happy murmured, tipping his chin towards the two new prospects watching them with wide eyes. "Fresh meat, huh? They need breaking in?"

"Hell, yeah, boyo." Chibs rasped, chuckling along with the other two while approaching the fresh-faced hopefuls. "Think it's time they met our Killah."

"A'ight." Happy grumbled, his eyes lighting up at the thought of taking some frustration out on a couple of prospects.

"Hey fuckface and shithead." Tig barked, pointing a finger at the ground. "Get over here."

The skinnier of the two jogged over, his eyes jumping between all three as he swallowed nervously at Happy's patented glare. The heavier set man stood next to him looking less nervous, but Happy could see his jaw tensing, as he looked him over like a fish to gut.

"This is Happy." Tig introduced with a sharp grin, slapping the skinnier one on the back of the head as he stuttered out a greeting. "Did I say to speak?"

"No. Sorry."

"As I was saying." Tig growled, flashing a smirk at Happy. "Killah's visiting from Tacoma but he's got SAMCRO in his blood. You're both gonna be his bitches while he's here. He says lick his boots, you beg for seconds. You hear me, fuckface?"

"Yes, sir."

"How bout you shithead?" Tig sneered, his eyes looking the bigger guy up and down is disgust. "Or are you too dumb to understand."

"I think I got it." The guy drawled sarcastically.

"Oi curb the tone, asshole." Chibs barked, gripping Happy's shoulder. "Killer 'ere won't tolerate it. He's liable t'cut yer tongue out n' feed it to ya."

"You're the Tacoma Killer?" The skinny guy gulped.

Happy smirked slightly, his black eyes sliding over both of them calculatingly. "Keep asking dumb fucking questions and I'll show you my kit."

"Sorry. No, sir. I'll uh.. I'll get a room set up if you're stayin'." The younger kid stammered, his eyes tense as Happy stepped closer to both prospects. He stared down the larger man, his height not exceeding Happy's but width almost double.

"How bout you bitch? What're you gonna do for me?"

"Uh.."

"Uh. Uh. uh. " Happy taunted, tipping his strong chin to his bike. "Clean my ride. I want her shiny. One scratch and I'll cut your nuts off and shove them up your ass. Got me, bitch?"

"Yes, sir." The heavier man left to grab cleaning supplies.

Tig chuckled as they both scurried away from them, his hand gripping Happy's neck. "It's good to have you back, brother."

"I ain't staying long. Wanna get back on Saturday. It's family day." He explained as they sat down at the bar. Chibs opened a bottle of good whiskey and pushed a glass towards Happy.

"How's everythin' else goin'? SAMTAC treating ya good?"

"Yeah, they let me get my shit settled." He offered, throwing back the alcohol before pouring another. "Been doing some security shit. Nothing too dangerous up there right now. The Chinese are steering clear and with the LDs gone the Mayans aren't pissing and moaning about their H trade. How's the pussy slingin'?" Happy asked, watching as a few porn actors enter the clubhouse from the studio doors.

"Strong as ever." Tig chuckled, his eyebrows wiggling. "Got some primo talent right now, Hap. There's this blonde that kinda reminds me of Princess."

Happy growled at the statement, "Don't be comparing my old lady to some gash."

"Nah man, she just looks like her a bit. You could take a ride seeing as you probably ain't getting any with her being gone."

"Not looking for some used up pussy." Happy scoffed, sipping his alcohol.

"Oh she is not used up, believe me." Tig chuckled, smoothing his goatee down in thought. "The things she can do with her mouth."

"I don't need to hear about this shit." Happy grumbled, his dick stirring despite his words. It'd been a few weeks without pussy and before that Nova and he had only been together a few times since reconciling.

"Just saying. What happens on the road, stays on the road, brother."

"Leave the man alone, Tigger." Chibs scoffed, giving Happy a look of understanding. "He's got a real lass waitin' fer him. He don' need to sample the shite around 'ere."

"Don't get me wrong, Princess is great and all, but how long's it been huh? She even puttin' out before? Like, can she even _feel_ your dick?" Tig asked, thrusting his hips in the chair while knocking the table loudly.

"Mind your own, Tig." Happy growled, his fists tightening. "My old lady ain't your fucking concern."

"I'm just curious, man. Did you get to fuck her when she was all numb and shit because I think I could dig the whole limp bitch thing?"

Happy lunged forward to grab him by the kutte and tugged him half over the table, his eyes turning deadly. "Another word and I'll shove my fist through your fucking ugly face, asshole."

"Aye. Me too." Chibs agreed, stubbing out his cigarette. "Watch your tongue, Tiggy."

"Fine, Fine." Tig chuckled, pushing his brother's hands away with some difficulty. "I was just fucking around, brother."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the ring later." Happy rasped, standing up roughly from the table.

"Sounds good to me brother." Tig grinned maniacally, the man obviously goading him for a few rounds in the boxing ring.

Happy scoffed at his shit stirring, smacking him upside the head before nodding to Chibs and leaving the room. He greeted a few familiar faces, accepting a beer from a blonde croweater but shrugging off her too friendly hands.

"Your old room is empty, Hap." Tank offered, a redhead perched in his lap.

"Thanks." He grunted, dodging another croweater's advances before opening the door to his old dorm room. He tossed his duffle bag onto the bed and set his beer on the nightstand. Pulling out his cellphone he noticed a text message from Frank.

" _First rehab invoice came. Your half is 2k."_

Happy grumbled under his breath at the number, scrubbing his shaved head roughly as he sat down on the foot of the bed. He typed out a quick response telling his old lady's father that he would bring the money when he arrived Saturday. Happy then contacted Lee to let him know he would pick up any extra work once he got back into town.

" _Come by when you get back. Got a few things you can work on."_ Lee wrote, before adding. _"Donut says tell Nova hi when you see her this weekend."_

 _"Tell Donut to fuck off."_ Happy typed, tossing his phone to the side and laying back on the bed with a groan. He scrubbed his eyes with calloused fingers and let gaze fall to the nightstand. A piece of paper tucked under his alarm clock caught his eye, pulling him from his prone position. He plucked it up and unfolded the sheet of paper.

" _You won't find this until after we tell my dad about us so I wanted to say this before whatever happens, happens. I love you Happy. No matter what my dad says or what unfolds later today. You are what I want. A full long life full of you and me. xoxo Nova"_

Happy smoothed his thumb over the lost note and swallowed through a thick knot in his throat. He wanted to see his girl, Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Happy sat on the bench in the lobby of the rehab facility waiting for Nova to meet him. It'd been four weeks since she entered the place and he couldn't wait to see her. They'd spoken on the phone and she'd even written him letters but they had yet to see each other in person.

The door opened unveiling yet another stranger, sending Happy into a silent rage. Every second that passed felt like an eternity.

Standing up he paced a few times, his feet finally pulling him to a large window facing the gardens. He watched a few patients and their visitors wandering the grounds while mentally spinning out. He started to wonder if maybe she'd changed her mind about him. Now that she wasn't on the drugs, maybe she realized she'd made a mistake letting him back in. Maybe she figured out that he was more trouble than he was worth. She'd realized she couldn't forgive him for the pain he'd caused her life. Or maybe she found someone else in that place that could understand her better, some other addict that knew her pain better than Happy.

"Hey." Her voice cut through his internal panic, his hands gripping the back of his neck.

Happy's gaze flicked instantly to Nova as his hands fell to his sides, his dark eyes scanning her critically. He noticed she had a healthy pallor, her skin not as sickly and eyes not as shadowed.

"Hey." He rasped, turning and stepping closer to her.

Nova stood holding just one crutch, her body only using it as a back up when feeling unbalanced. She wore a pair of gray jeans and black T-shirt that clung to her body showing off the weight she was gaining back. She looked healthier than she had in months.

"You look good." Happy added, stepping forward to pull her into his chest. He wrapped her up with long arms, his hands smoothing along her back and cupping her head. "Missed you, little girl."

"Mmm." She hummed, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Missed you, tough guy."

Pulling back after burrowing his face into her hair, Happy kissed her hungrily. He felt his veins fill with heat and heart race at the feeling of her for the first time in weeks.

"Fuck." He rasped as they finally stopped to breathe. His forehead rested against hers, dark eyes peering into crystal blue.

"I wish." She murmured, her lips quirking up as he groaned.

"Wanna go outside? Hate these places." Happy offered, as the nurse at the desk cleared her throat at their heated kissing.

"You and me both." She chuckled, walking next to him as they exited the lobby. "There's a cool koi pond out back we can go see and one of those zen gardens."

"Wherever you wanna go." Happy replied, weaving his fingers through her free hand. He couldn't stop touching her. "Seems like you don't need that anymore."

Nova looked down at the crutch as they strolled along a wood slated walkway. Large elms, the ground littered with their vibrant red and yellow leaves, shaded the Asian gardens. A few bamboo fountains bubbled over, the hollow clack of reeds colliding filled their silence.

He watched her nervously chew her lip as the walked. Squeezing her hand he offered, "Talk to me."

"I'm... scared to not have it." She confessed, her eyes flicking from the path to his eyes. "I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop... like every next step I take could be the one that they stop working again."

Happy's fingers tightened around hers, as he swallowed around the rock in his throat. He could feel the tidal wave of guilt that always came with him thinking about her injuries. The ache swelled inside his chest until he released a shuddered breath and rasped, "M'sorry."

"Stop." Nova huffed, tugging at his hand as she stepped in front of him. Her wide blue eyes peered up at him as she spoke firmly, "You don't need to apologize to me for that night ever again."

"Yes I do."

"No." She replied firmly, her lips turning down a bit as she added, "I need to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For lying to you and using my injuries to get my way." Nova huffed, walking towards a gazebo near the koi pond. She sat down and looked out at the water as he joined her.

Happy cupped her knee and squeezed, "What're you talking about?"

"I'd use it to get you off my back, I lied about the drugs. I used your guilt so you wouldn't see me for what I am. A junkie."

"Nova." Happy started, his voice hoarse and pained.

"Just listen, babe." She interrupted, her hands squeezing his. "I've got to own up to my shit. That's part of this whole thing. I'm sorry for not coming to you when things got out of hand. I promised you before all this shit happened that I would tell you if I felt like using and I didn't."

"I don't blame you. I fucked up first."

Nova stroked the edge of ink at his wrist, her thumb feeling delicate against his rough skin. "It's forgiven, Hap."

"Then so are you, as long as you don't do it again." He leaned forward to press his brow against hers. "We're doin' this together right?"

"Yes." She agreed, tipping her face up to brush her lips against his. "It's me and you, tough guy."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for the delays. Just a heads up that this fic is winding down. I always seem to stall out near the end of a pic, almost as thought I don't want it to be over. I can't written them forever though, I don't want them to become stale. I also want to focus on my other HappyxOc fic, Road to Perdition. If you have checked it out, please do.**

 **SOA isn't mine and this chapter contains lyrics by the White Buffalo from the song, "Come on love, Come on in."**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Nova sat at the front desk, sketching on an art pad. She listened to the steady buzz of tattoo machines behind her, while bobbing her head to the music floating from the speakers. She was working on some new flash for the walls, her motivation to create things having returned now that she was clear headed.

She'd been home for two months now and sober for five. Happy and her moved into a small home shortly after she left rehab. They'd practically been living together at her father's, but all three of them agreed they needed space. Nova was ecstatic to be in her own place again, especially when she spent most nights curled up with Happy.

The couple was closer than ever before. All of the trauma and turmoil they'd experienced over the last year had strengthened what they felt for each other. For the first time in her life, Nova felt truly understood and cared for. What made it better was the fact that Happy was so taciturn when around others, but behind closed doors he smoothed out his rough edges. It was as though she had a special part of him to herself, her very own Happy.

She adored him more than ever and she hoped that he would finally agree to inking her with his crow. There was a long period where she was just too unhealthy to withstand the healing process. Nova was nowhere near that condition now and the only thing stopping him it seemed was some internal conflict. There was the fear in the back of her mind that he was keeping his options open, but deep down she knew it had nothing to do with her. Whatever was stopping him was all in his head and eventually she'd pry it out of him, however for now, she had a plan to motivate him.

The loud rumble of motorcycles pulling up had Nova lifting her eyes from the work to see a group of a few riders in familiar kuttes.

Her smile widened as Donut and Happy removed their helmets before heading to the shop's front door. Behind them trailed the prospect they'd taken on a few months back, the kid stuck with the nickname Toad.

"Hey guys." She greeted as the trio entered loudly, Donut lifting his long arms out and hollering, "Sunshine!"

Laughing at the man, Nova rose to her feet to greet Happy. His eyes darkened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"Hey, handsome." She whispered into his neck, nipping him gently.

Happy growled, wrapping an arm tightly around her back. "Gonna get it, little girl."

"Damn, get a room you two." Lola muttered after returning from the backroom, her arms filled with product for the sales counter.

Donut leaned against the surface heavily, his charming face propped on his palm. "Hey, beautiful."

Nova smirked at the man's obvious crush, looking up at Happy to see him shaking his head in disgust.

"Don't even ask." Lola spoke blandly, avoiding the handsome bastard's gaze. "My answers the same."

"One of these days it's gonna be an oh yes." Donut drawled, his grin growing as she blushed.

"When hell freezes over." Lola muttered, stacking the T-shirt's into the display case.

"Nah." Donut assured, standing up to his full height, dwarfing the woman behind the counter. "It won't take that long."

"Whatever." Lola scoffed, but Nova could tell she loved the attention. Anyone would be crazy to not enjoy it when coming from a tall, dark and unfairly handsome man.

"You working tonight?" Nova asked, peering up at Happy.

"I have a couple appointments, some brothers." Happy replied, heading back to the workspace he used at Frank's shop. Now that he was settled into Tacoma he was able to tattoo his brother's in a shop, rather than at the clubhouse. He refused their money, but guys usually tipped Nova as a "thank you" to the shop for the use of the space.

"Okay, how late do you think?"

"Maybe eight, why?" He spoke distractedly, while shuffling through his sketches for the evening.

"I was thinking we could go to this bar."

"Babe, I don't know if that's a good idea." Happy turned in his seat, his brow furrowed behind his black-framed glasses. Something else that she found unexpectedly hot, Happy wearing his readers to work. She couldn't count how many times she'd had him wear them while fucking her silly.

Nova shook her head and sat down on his tattoo chair, while he sat on his rolling stool. "Not to drink. They have open mic tonight. I was thinking about doing some acoustic stuff. No band, just solo work. I miss music."

"Alright." Happy rasped, moving the stool closer between her legs. He kissed her firmly, his large rough hand cupping her delicate neck. "I'll have a couple of brothers with us."

"Okay." She replied without a fight, she'd never object to them having back up when out and about. Not after her firsthand experience of what could happen when they ran into trouble.

"I'm gonna head home and get dinner, I'll bring you some in a couple hours?" She offered, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him. Happy's lips curled up into a tiny grin, his thumb sweeping across her cheek affectionately. "Sounds good, babe."

* * *

Happy sat at a small hightop table near the bar watching Nova take the stage. He hadn't seen her perform on stage since that first night they'd met and he was surprised at the jitter of nerves he felt for her to play for others. His dark eyes scanned the crowd critically, his scowl deepening as he noticed a few guys checking out his old lady's ass.

"Easy." Donut grunted next to him, his large hand clapping him on the shoulder. "At least let her play first before you ruin the night."

"Gonna take their eyes out if they keep this shit up." Happy growled, throwing back a shot of tequila with a sneer.

"I'll even help but we both know Sunshine will cut our balls off if we ruin her first gig in over a year."

Happy grunted in response, forcing his eyes to return to the woman taking her place at the microphone. She adjusted the strap to her guitar and plugged the amp in as she greeted the crowd.

Nova had finally let go of using a crutch completely. She'd settled into herself even more when she came home from rehab. Happy was beginning to see the girl from before the shooting return as her moods lifted and her eyes brightened.

The silky shirt she worn hung on thin straps over her soft shoulders, exposing her delicate collarbones and long neck. The ink on her arms and back popped under the filtered lighting. He'd almost argued when she come out of the bedroom in the incredibly tight jeans, the flowing fabric of the tank top showing off her perky tits and narrow waist. It was better when she'd had her leather jacket on, but now that she was on stage without it, Happy wanted to drag her back home. She was gorgeous and completely out of his league.

"Been awhile." She remarked with a grin, as a few wolf whistles rang out and a couple cheered, "Havoc!"

Nova chuckled, her cheeks looking pink even from his seat near the bar. He felt pride fill his chest at the realization that there were people out there that knew his girl and her beautiful voice.

"Thanks, everybody." She smiled widely, her gaze landing on him. "I'm gonna start off with something for my old man. Hope you like it."

Happy felt his chest tighten as her words sunk in. She was singing something just for him.

 _Some say life and love, is ever fleeting  
Blood and tears will always spill  
Days and nights, are numbered  
You only get one heart to fill_

 _Another day is gone  
Another day begins  
Come on love  
Come on in_

Nova's voice was a raspy mix of smoke and honey, all seductive and sweet. Her eyes closed and head canted back as she crooned the lyrics into the microphone. The stage lights made her skin glow, the dark makeup above her eyes making the blue truly striking as she peered down at him.

 _The firing squad  
It just keeps calling  
Boy your time is up  
You got no time to kill_

Donut bumped his elbow and leaned in to speak in his ear over the music, "Your ol' lady's got skills, brother."

Happy tipped his chin up in acknowledgment, prideful warmth filling his chest at the words. He turned his focus back to the stage watching as she swayed, while strumming her guitar.

 _Another day is lost  
Another day begins  
Come on love  
Won't you come on in  
_

Happy's jaw rocked back and forth as his throat tightened at the heavy emotion flooding his veins. An almost painful longing for her to be closer, despite her being in the same room. His heart pounded harder and faster, as her eyes connected with his, her lips pulling up into a smile as she sung.

 _I don't feel right  
Empty as I could be  
And I can't breathe right  
These holes inside of me_

 _Fool you better call  
Your old lady home  
She's love, she's like a poem  
She's everything_

As the song neared it's end Happy realized she was right, she was everything. She chased the darkness from his life, gave him something worth the risk. Happy hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath metaphorically speaking until she sang for him from the stage. He'd been holding back from inking her because he feared she'd change her mind.

His resolve began to strengthen, an idea settling into his bones as the final words poured from her mouth like prayers. He was ready to finally set things in stone, she wasn't going anywhere. Nova was his and Happy was hers. He wanted to show the world.

 _Come on love  
Come on in_

* * *

Nova frowned as they pulled up to the shop after the show, Donut and the prospect heading out after seeing them enter safely. Happy motioned for her to go in the back, his mouth scowled and gaze serious. Her brow furrowed slightly as she struggled to get a read on the man, his stoic nature hiding whatever was going on in his head.

"Hap." She started, looking back as she entered his studio room. "Did something happen at the bar?"

"Yeah." He rasped, stepping towards hers. He stood close enough for her to feel his body heat and smell his cologne. She chewed her lip nervously as she waited for him to explain his strange mood.

"You gonna tell me?" Nova asked, crossing her arms protectively. "Did someone do something?"

"Yeah." Happy nodded, pulling on her wrist to reel her into his chest. His large hands cupped her face and held onto her waist, his thumb circling her hipbone. "You did."

"What'd I do?" She huffed, looking away as he stared at her with his penetrating gaze.

"Made me realize something." Happy rasped, his voice a low rumble against her chest. His face dipped down and brushed his lips along her neck and jaw before kissing the corner of her mouth. He pulled back a millimeter, his words hot and moist against her lips. "Need to make you mine forever."

Novas smile grew as his meaning sunk in. "You gonna do it finally?"

"Yeah." He replied, a large rare smile showing up as he spoke. "I've got two designs, you can pick one."

"You're letting me choose?" Nova blurted, her eyes surprised.

Happy dipped his chin "Between the two, yeah."

Nova looked over the two drawings displayed on his desk top, both similar subject manner but different placement. She traced the first image of the crow with its claw clutching a banner, Happy's name written in elegant cursive. The dark bird was framed with vibrant flowers that would blend with her existing work. The second drawing was a similar bird but this one was taking flight, its wings wide and open. The happy face that was reflected in its eye was the only calling card for the man. Nova picked up the drawing that featured his name and smirked, "This one."

"I was hoping you'd pick that one." Happy remarked, his lip pulled up into a crooked smile.

"You just want your name on my body."

"Yes I do."

Nova chuckled and asked, "Are you going to put my name on yours?"

Happy laughed a bit but then bobbed his head, "You tell me where and I will."

"Seriously?" Nova scoffed as Happy prepared his station to work on her tattoo.

"Yeah." Happy replied gruffly, his hand rising to comb back the hair from her temple. "I'd do anything for you, baby."

* * *

Happy's gloved hand held her hip still as his other made smooth passes along her skin with his tattoo machine. The steady thrumming from its needles pushing ink in with ease. She smirked up at him as he worked, his brow furrowed as he concentrated on perfecting his design. His dark glasses framed his piercing eyes, while he looked her over critically.

"You okay?" He rasped, wiping down her thigh between passes.

"Yep." Nova chirped, her eyes crinkling as her smile widened. She laughed as he shook his head in disbelief.

"They really do it for you huh?" He scoffed, pushing the slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose with the back of his hand.

"You've no idea." She chuckled lowly, biting her lip in thought. "Like no idea."

"Is it like when you wear those garters?" Happy asked, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip with a new hunger in his eyes.

Nova bit her lip and nodded, her hand sliding up his thigh to brush her thumb along the growing shape in his jeans.

"Fuck." He grunted when her hand squeezed him enthusiastically. "Girl, I'm not done yet."

"We could take a break." She purred, fluttering her eyes seductively.

"I'll fuck up your ink, if I fuck you right now." Happy warned as his eyes continued to trail heatedly over her body.

Nova giggled, pulling her hand away to her own body. "Okay, I'll just take care of it myself while you work."

Happy's eyes widened as she sunk a hand between her legs and slid the other up her shirt. She closed her eyes and moaned when her fingers slid through wet lips. Her skin felt feverish, her nipples puckered at the barest touch.

"Jesus Christ." He growled, his body instantly looming over her. "Let me taste you."

Nova pulled her hand from her skirt and slid her fingertips into Happy's greedy mouth. He sucked them hungrily, his growl causing her thighs to squeeze shut in anticipation.

"Goddamnit." Happy huffed, flashing her a heated look. "Taste like honey."

"You want more?" Nova asked with a smirk knowing he wouldn't be able to resist now that he'd had a taste.

"Yes I do." He growled, setting his machine aside to pull her to the edge of the table. The black rubber gloves covering his hands felt alien as they slid up her legs and spread her thighs. She moaned as he nipped her knees and inner thighs as he pushed her skirt up out of the way.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath at the sight of her soaked panties. "Naughty girl, you're drenched."

"Yeah." She murmured, squirming in front of his intense stare. "Please Hap."

He growled at her words, pulling her to the edge of the table by the back of her knees. He spread her legs carefully, his orders firm, "Don't move or you'll ruin all my hard work."

"Okay." Nova panted, her heels digging into the edge of the leather chair as he yanked his gloves off eagerly, the rubber snapping loudly. He licked his lips while circling her ankles with thick fingers, the rough tips causing goosebumps to spread up her calves.

"Yeah, like that. Show me." Happy instructed as her legs fell open eagerly.

Nova smirked at him, her fingers pulling her panties to the side. "Like this?"

"Yes." He growled, his large palms warm against her inner thighs and thumbs gentle as he spread her lips open. "So pink."

"Hap." She moaned deeply when his tongue took a wide swipe across her hood before sucking on it hungrily. "Oh my god."

Nova clutched his wrists as he rut his mouth deep into her core, his dark eyes peering up as his tongue curled lasciviously inside her. He was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

"Oh my god, Happy." Nova gasped, writhing under his firm grip. "Need you!"

His growl vibrated against her, his pitch eyes gleaming at her wanton cries. Her hands scrambled for his shoulders trying to pull him from his prize, her fingers just out of reach.

"Please, Hap."

"A'ight." He rumbled, licking his lips enthusiastically as he rose from his seat. "I'll give it to you, sweetheart."

Happy's eyes didn't leave her as he worked his belt loose and pushed his jeans down. She threw her head back when his thick head pressed eagerly into her heat.

"Fucking hell." He nipped at her shoulder and jawbone, his hands excitedly sliding up her shirt. Thick fingers twist her puckered nipples and massaged the soft curve of her breast.

"So sexy." He mumbled while sinking deep inside her. "So hot."

"Jesus." Nova growled when he finally bottom out, his hips snapping firmly between her spread thighs. "So deep this way."

"Yes." Happy snarled, clutching her waist and hip as he pumped a quick rhythm. "Tell me who this pussy belongs too."

"It's yours, baby." Nova moaned as he quickened is his pace at her words, his plunges turning desperate. "Only yours."

"Yeah, Yeah." His fingers curled into her hips as he pulled her roughly against him. "Cum on this dick, baby. Come for me."

"Hap." She gasped when his fingers dug into waist and his mouth attached her neck. "God, almost."

His thumb pressed against her hood and he rocked deeply into her, his dark eyes drilling into her as deeply as his cock. "Do it for me, sweetheart. Cum."

"Fuck!" Nova moaned, her head thrown back as her walls clamped down. "Happy."

Happy snapped his hips three more times before he sunk as deep as he could and came with her. She could feel him pulsing and throbbing, his heat filling her with every spastic thrust.

"Fuck." Happy growled hoarsely, his nose bumping hers affectionate. "Love fucking you."

Nova giggled, her hand swiping across his head and cupping his face. "Love you fucking me."

"Can I finish inking you now?" He asked gruffly, his lip curling up as she blushed. "Dirty little girl getting all turned on by it."

"It's the glasses too." She laughed, thanking him as he mopped her up with paper towels.

"Got a teacher fetish I should know about?" He chuckled, snapping on new gloves with a grin.

"Apparently."

* * *

Happy relaxed back as Frank worked on his newest ink, the sweeping curves of Nova's name being added directly above the word "Family" on his collarbone. He'd never thought he'd put a woman's name on his body, he'd often scoffed at men he'd done similar too, but he would never regret it. He knew Nova was it for him and nothing would change his mind. Especially when she'd been so pleased with his agreement to mark himself in the same fashion that she had.

Glancing to the side he looked over her perched on a barstool talking to Donut, her leg wrapped up but ink still visible. He could feel his dick twitch at just the sight of his name below the plastic wrap.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Frank commented, dipping his tattoo machine into the ink before returning it to Happy's tan skin. "A woman's name on your body."

"She's it for me, brother." Happy rasped, his eyes not leaving the woman across the room.

"I know." Frank replied, his eyes flicking to his daughter. "You're it for her too."

Happy felt his lip pull at the comment, his eyes brightening as she looked over at him with a grin.

"Thank you, Hap." Frank drawled, wiping away the excess ink.

Happy only grunted in response, an eyebrow cocked in question.

"I know I was against you two in the beginning and shit went sideways for a while but I can tell you're good for her. That you'll do right by her."

"She's good for me too." Happy dipped his chin and commented, "I won't fuck it up again."

"I know." Frank spoke while finishing up the last line to Nova's name. "Because if you do I'll string you up by your balls and beat you like a piñata."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This Fic has been amazing to write and I am so happy everyone seems to have enjoyed it. I feel like it has been a good balance of angsty drama and sappy love story. Thanks to all who've read, reviewed and favorited it. XOXO**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Happy rode into the parking lot of the SAMCRO clubhouse, a round of whistles and loud clapping heard above the rumble of the bike. He tipped his chin toward the group waiting for him to park, all of his brothers standing with wide smiles.

It'd been a few months since he'd been back, but his passenger hadn't visited for nearly two years.

Nova's arms tightened a bit and she murmured into his ear. "I might need help."

"You a'ight?" He rasped, his hands landing on her woven hands and thigh.

"Yeah just sore."

"Shouldn't made you ride." Happy grumbled in frustration, motioning for Donut to come over. "Can you give her a hand off?"

"Of course." Donut grinned, wiggling his eyebrows "I've always wanted to get you off, sunshine."

"Shut the fuck up, D." Nova scoffed, her face tight as he lifted her from the bike as though she weighed nothing.

"You alright?" he asked lowly when she held onto his forearm to get her balance.

"Yeah just a long ride." She remarked, stretching her back with a satisfying groan. "Nothing terrible."

"You sure." Happy asked, brushing Donut away to place a large hand on her lower back. His thumb rubbed at the muscles a bit looking for any sore spots.

"I'm sure." She laughed, cupping his face and kissing him firmly on the mouth. "I'm fine, handsome."

"Awwwww." Tigger oohed from the sidelines. "Ain't that just adorable!"

Happy grunted at the prodding but threw an arm around Nova's shoulders and sauntered towards the group.

"Don't be an asshole, Tig." Nova teased, her hand flat on Happy's chest. "Everybody knows you're softer than baby shit when it comes to Venus."

"Oooooh." Tank hollered, slapping Tig on the back. "She's right about that brother. I heard that baby talk bullshit on the phone early."

"Fuck off." Tigger grunted, shoving the man away before approaching to hug both Happy and Nova.

"Good to see you princess. Been awhile." He kissed her hard on the temple.

"Been a little busy." She joked, hugging him back before moving onto Chibs. She grinned up at him and squeezed him back as he all but lifted her from the ground.

"You look beautiful, love." Chibs flirted, kissing her cheek. "Happy you look about the same except you got a little something on your neck."

Happy looked down and noticed his shirt was low enough to show off the elegant script he'd added to his body a month before. Nova's name was now as permanent on his body, as it was on his heart and soul. He'd never thought he would want an old lady and now he was settling down with hopes for a full future with her.

"Damn, man." Quinn chuckled, slapping a huge hand on Happy's shoulder. "You're whipped."

Nova laughed and pulled her skirt high enough to show off his crow on her thigh. "He's not the only one."

Tigger wolf-whistled, his hand reaching out to touch the ink before Happy's hand clenched his forearm with a growl.

"You touch her and I'll tear your arm off and beat you with it."

The curly haired man only grinned manically, his blue eyes wild and excited. "You think you can beat me off with it while you're at it?"

Happy grunted, shoving his hand away before wrapping a possessive arm around Nova's waist.

"Let's get you a drink, baby. Maybe cool off a bit." She offered, her nails stroking his stomach teasingly.

"Yeah, Hap. You just got here and already want to cave someone's head in." Quinn joked, following the couple inside as they walked toward the clubhouse.

"Not my fault you fuckers push me to it." Happy grunted, raising a chin toward Lyla and the other girls working inside.

"Yeah, well let's hold that thought until tonight." Quinn drawled, nodding his head towards the prospect working the bar. "Alcohol now shithead."

* * *

Nova laughed, her eyes lightening up as the men chatted around her. Happy smirked a bit as Lyla took her attention, both talking about the heels she was wearing. Nova expressing her wishes to wear the sky-high things again.

"So how long're you here for?" Chibs drawled next to him, sipping a lowball glass of whiskey.

"A couple nights." Happy replied, watching as Nova stood with a few of the other old ladies by the pool tables. "We're gonna visit Ma tomorrow, then she's got a meeting with a record label."

Happy was still upset his mother never got to meet Nova, but he hoped bringing her to the cemetery would suffice. He wasn't sure what so called afterlife he believed in, but he figured it couldn't hurt to give his mom a chance to meet his girl if at all possible.

"Oh yeah?" the Scotsman asked, his eyebrows rose. "Thought she was outta that scene."

"She was, but she's thinking of doing some solo work." Happy explained, sipping his beer as he watched her play pool with Donut. "No big tours or anything, but they've been hounding her since her last open mic."

"I heard her band on the radio the other day." Tank lit a joint, puffing away as he spoke. "Girls got a set of pipes on her."

"That ain't the only set she's got on her." Tigger's smile was lewd and eyes taunting.

"Oi, Tig. Stop stirrin' shite." Chibs grumbled, shoving the other man away from Happy who started to puff up with irritation for the man's prodding.

"Fucker." Happy growled, shoving Tigger from his stool. "You always gotta fuck with me."

"Hell yeah!" Tigger chuckled, rolling his shoulders a bit after the rough shove. "You're the only asshole around here who can take me on in the ring."

"All you gotta do is ask, prick." Happy rasped, cracking his knuckles. "No need to bring my ol' lady into your shit."

"But it's so much better when you're defending your girl's honor." Tigger teased. "You get all pissy."

* * *

Nova stood nearby as Happy and Tigger circled each other in the boxing ring, both men taking swipes at the other. She smirked at their taunting words, both shit talking the other into making a move. If she wasn't so sure of Happy's skills, she might have been worried but as it was Tigger was the one with a bloodied face and bruised ribs.

"Kick his ass, killah!" Donut shouted over the loud cheers of the crowd, his hand grasping a beer.

"You men and your egos." Nova sighed, hugging Happy's vest to her chest as they called the fight. Happy's bloody wrapped fist was raised in the air as Tigger bitched and moaned about the verdict.

"You love it." Donut grinned down at her, tipping his chin towards her old man. "You know you're all hot and bothered at him defending you."

"Pfft." Nova scoffed, her cheeks flushing at the sight of Happy stalking towards her with determination. "No idea what your talking about."

"Riiiight." Donut drawled, laughing as Happy tugged her into his sweaty chest.

Nova squealed as he wrapped her up, kissing her so deeply that she forgot they were surrounded by other people. His hand gripped her jaw and clutched her ass tightly. He tasted of whiskey, all sweet and smoky. She moaned at the feel of him hard and ready against her belly.

"Let's go." He growled against her lips, tugging her along as the crowd cheered.

"Why?" she asked with a giggle, as he all but carried her into the clubhouse.

"Cuz." He rasped, slamming the door closed behind them and flipping the lock. "I'm gonna fuck you until you lose your voice screamin' my name."

"Oh yeah?"

"Fuck yeah." He promised, yanking her shirt from her body to squeeze her tits. "And they're all gonna hear you."

"Promise?" she asked coyly, her fingers dancing up his damp chest to trace her name.

"Yes I do."

"Good." She purred, licking a long path up his neck to whisper in his ear. "I want them to hear you scream my name too."

Happy's eyes darkened at her words, his fingers digging into her hips. She was pressed against the door before she knew what was happening. His mouth consumed hers. His tongue delved deep, while his rough hands tugged her skirt above her waist. Nova moaned as her panties were snapped sharply from her hips.

"Fuck." His voice was gravelly and hot against Nova's neck, as he sunk his fingers inside her. "You like watching me fight?"

"Yes."

"I make you wet, baby." Happy growled, dropping to his knees. He slung her leg over his shoulder and buried face into her core. Nova gasped as he curled his tongue through her seam, while looking up at her with pitch black eyes.

"Oh god." She groaned, her hips canting forward to grind against his mouth. "I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah." He encouraged, hooking his fingers inside with quick pumps. "Give it to me, baby."

"Please." She gasped, her hand clasping the back of his neck.

Happy sucked a fast rhythm while teasing her opening and pressing the coarse pads of his fingers into the hidden spot inside her.

"Fuck. Oh Hap!" Nova moaned loudly, her head thrown back into the door as she came hard all over his greedy mouth and deep searching fingers.

He rose quickly, his hands lifting her from the ground to cling around his torso. His steady feet carried Nova towards the bed and he laid her down as though she were precious.

Nova never got over how he could be both rough and gentle in the same moment. His large hands would tear clothing from her body while he softly sucked the sweet spot on her neck. The juxtaposition of his personality always claimed her heart and soaked her pussy.

"More, Hap." She begged, pushing his pants down after unbuckling them with frantic hands. "Please."

"Yes." Happy growled when her warm hand encircled his dick. "Fuck."

Happy rocked against her ministrations, his eyes hooded and mouth parted as she began a greedy rhythm. "Fuck, babe. Gonna make me cum."

"Yeah?" she murmured, sucking on the curve of his collarbone just below her name.

"Yeah." He grunted, pulling her hand away to pin to the bed. "Not like that though."

Nova smirked, when his rough hands trailed down her arms and pinned her legs open. "How then?"

"Probably deep inside you." he rasped gruffly, rocking the head of his dick against her clit with wet passes. "Make you take all of it."

"Gimme." Nova purred, lifting her hips to meet his teasing movements. "Please."

Happy growled at her begging, sliding his dick to her opening with practiced ease. He was sinking inside with one long, slow thrust. He watched her intently as she squirmed and writhed to get him to speed up. Nova was panting hard by the time their hips were flush, her eyes hooded and mouth gaping.

"Move, Hap."

"Why?"

"Please."

"Please what?" he taunted, his mouth curled into a satisfied grin.

"Fuck me, Hap. harder." She pleaded, her head thrown back as he snapped his hips sharply against hers. "Faster!"

It was all the motivation he needed to begin a quick and brutal pace. His hands grasped her knees, pressing them to her chest as he pumped quick and hard into her scorching heat. She was moaning so loudly her voice became hoarse. Her throat was dry and lips parched, but all she could focus on was the way his dick spread her lips wide and the sound of how wet she was.

Happy pulled out leaving an aching vacancy, before he flipped her over and slid back inside with a satisfied groan. His large hands spanned her waist and gripped her shoulder, his thumb wrapping the back of her neck as he pumped into her eager body. She could feel his strong thighs against the back of her spread legs, his flexing abs sliding along her spine as he caged her to the bed.

His hand grasped the headboard as he railed into her, his feral growls vibrating her ribcage. Skin slapped sharply together as Happy moaned into her neck, his teeth nipping at her flesh hungrily.

"Cum." He snarled, the headboard slamming loudly into the wall behind them. "Squeeze my dick, baby."

"Happy!" she moaned as his hand slid below her belly and his thumb brushed against her clit while his dick filled her full. "Fuck!"

Happy's head was thrown back and neck strained as he came inside her with throbbing pulses. She could feel his dick swelling with every fluttered spasm, her pussy gripping him as she continued to cum with him.

"Fuck." He panted against her neck, his body flung over hers all hot and sweaty. She slid her hands over his bowed back, her nails sending goose bumps to break out along his ribs.

"So good." She panted, licking a stripe up his neck to his ear. "You make me feel so good."

Happy's hummed deeply at her words, his weight lifted just enough to allow her roll over and breath easier. His pitch colored eyes scanned her face adoringly, his thumb brushing across her bottom lip. She could see so much brewing behind his eyes, a deep chasm of emotions that she knew he'd never fully release.

"I love you." He rasped, his hand sliding up her thigh to stroke the ink he'd given her. The words not unfamiliar but rare enough to make her heart flutter every time.

"I love you, Hap." She replied, her lips pulling up into a soft smile.

* * *

They rode to Bakersfield the next morning, the ocean on their right and the sun rising in the east. He felt complete with Nova's arms tight around his waist and his bike below him. It wasn't until he'd lost Nova that he'd realized just how much he was missing in his life. His mother had been right, Nova was his favorite everything.

The road sped quickly below them, scenery changing as they travelled to visit his mother's grave. If he was told by someone years ago that he would be where he was, he would've scoffed. It'd taken quite a long time for him to pull his head out of his ass but with his mother's advice he'd gotten Nova back. The only downside was that his mother never got a chance to meet her or see that he'd grown as a man. He'd never been able to tell her how much she'd meant to him and how her advise had saved their relationship, maybe even his life.

* * *

Happy stood with Nova at the foot of his mother's grave, his hand wrapped firmly around her slim one. He hadn't taken his eyes off his mother's name, the words blurring despite his best efforts at keeping his emotions buried. He refused to look at Nova, who stood silent next to him. He reveled in the comfort and warmth that she was providing. He felt her lean heavier into his side and released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders. After a full five minutes passed, words began to come out of his mouth before he realized what they would be.

"Ma, this is my ol' lady, Nova." His voice was a harsh gravel but soft and gentle. "M' sorry you gotta meet her like this, but better late than never, I guess."

Nova's arm tightened around his waist at his words, her head pressing against his chest as he pulled her closer. He kissed her head and continued speaking. "I kept my promise, Ma. Made my wrongs right and now she's mine again."

Nova kissed his throat as he continued to talk about their life in Tacoma. He told his mother about their home and the things they enjoyed together. His voice was rougher as he spoke about how he wished she were there with them, that she would've loved their garden and the flowers Nova planted along their porch.

"You'd love her, Ma." Happy murmured finally, his voice hoarse and gruff. "Just like I do."

Nova turned in his arms and wrapped both of hers around his waist, her chin rested on his sternum as she peered up at him. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Thank you for being here." He replied, pressing his forehead against hers to stare directly into her deep blue eyes.

"Always." She vowed emphatically, the words settling Happy's soul and calming the torrent of emotions roiling inside him.

"Always." He agreed, sealing the promise with a kiss.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
